Mr B ?
by yeolovemebaek
Summary: Baekhyun suka chanyeol, chanyeol gak suka sama orang jelek, baekhyun merasa jelek, taruhan, jatuh cinta (bad summary) hahah yang penting ini fanfic ChanBaek dan ini boys Love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Title : proviso in Love

Pairing : Chanbaek ft Kaisoo and hunhan

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

ini fanfic Terinspirasi dari salah satu novel yang saya baca, judul nya "syarat jatuh cinta" karya MARIN JOSI & PURBA SITORUS. pertama kali baca emang udah kebayang cast nya chanbaek hahaha xD

yaudah, kita langsung aja ya^^

happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

Warning : this is fanfiction about boys love. if you dont like, just leave this fanfiction. thanks^^

.

.

.

.

.

Kepala baekhyun doyong ke depan. Matanya mengerjap manahan kantuk.

Mau sampai kapan baekhyun harus menunggui sahabat nya ini di tempat terkutuk bernama perpustakaan ini. Dia sudah menunggu selama 1 jam hanya untuk mengajak sahabat nya ini pulang bersama.

Oh ayolah, ini sudah waktu nya pulang sekolah, dan lihat apa yang di lakukan nya. Seharus nya ia sudah duduk di depan tv memakan beberapa cemilan dan melihat Girlband favorite nya tampil. Tapi sekarang, dia hanya memandang jengkel kepada sahabat nya yang tak henti-henti nya membaca buku.

"Ayolah kyungsoo, kau bilang cuma beberapa menit. Tapi buktinya sudah satu jam aku menunggu kau masih saja mengotak-atik rumus-rumus menyebalkan itu. Aku ingin pulang " runtuk baekhyun

"Hey gendut, sebentar lagi kita akan kelulusan, dan akan ada ujian masuk senior high school (?) , kita harus banyak belajar supaya kita mendapatkan sekolah pilihan" tanpa melihat kearah baekhyun, kyungsoo masih membolak-balik buku nya

Apa tadi? Dia bilang baekhyun gendut? Yah.. Tapi memang kenyataan, baekhyun termasuk siswa tergendut di kelas nya. Itu memang kenyataan yang harus diterima nya.

"Ya! Tapi ujian nya masih satu semester lagi! Ayolah.. Aku ingin pulang, kyung" baekhyun mengguncang-guncang bahu kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang merasa terusik akhir nya memandang baekhyun.

"Kau mau pulang, eoh? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi. Ayo pulang" baekhyun menghela nafas. Ternyata kyungsoo memang lupa kalau tujuan baekhyun menghampiri nya untuk mengajak pulang bersama. Bukan nya tadi baekhyun sudah bilang.

"Aish.. Yasudah, ayo kita pulang" baekhyun menekan keinginan nya untuk menjambak rambut kyungsoo. Keinginan untuk pulang lebih besar dari pada menjambak si 'pororo pelupa' seperti kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun membereskan buku-buku nya dimasukkan kedalam tas milik nya.

"Ayo pulang" tutur kyungsoo

Baekhyun pun berdiri dari duduk nya.

BRREET (?)

"Suara apa itu baekhyun?" Tanya kyungsoo penasaran. Dia pun melihat bagian belakang celana baekhyun yang menjadi sumber suara tersebut.

"Astaga baekhyun, celana mu!" Teriak kyungsoo terkejut. Baekhyun pun mengikuti arah pandang kyungsoo

"Oh my! Kyungsoo, bagaimana bisa celana ku sobek?" Teriak baekhyun histeris (?)

"Hei! Kenapa kau tanya aku. Mana aku tau" jitak kyungsoo "mungkin paku itu yang membuat celana mu robek" tunjuk kyungsoo di paku kecil yang tertancap di pinggiran kursi itu.

"Bagaimana bisa perpustakaan memiliki kursi yang membuat celana siswa nya sobek" baekhyun menendang pelan kursi tersebut.

"Terus, bagaimana kau pulang hm?" Tanya kyungsoo "apa kau membawa celana olahraga atau celana lain di dalam tas atau loker mu?" Tanya kyungsoo lagi

"Mana mungkin aku membawa celana olahraga di hari tidak ada jam olah raga" jawab baekhyun

Kedua nya terdiam, memikirkan bagaimana cara baekhyun pulang dengan robekan lumayan besar di celana bagian pantat baekhyun.

Sekolah masih lumayan ramai. banyak anak-anak yang mondar-mandir. Mengingat hari ini hari jumat, jadi masih banyak anak-anak yang mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler nya. Tidak mungkin baekhyun berjalan menuju gerbang dengan orang-orang melihat pantat nya yg terekspos jelas ini.

Kalau mau nekat, baekhyun bisa berlari menuju gerbang tanpa memikirkan celana nya dan menahan malu kemudian naik taxi lalu pulang ke rumah. Tapi rasa takut akan menjadi bahan perbincangan lebih besar dari pada rasa 'nekat' tersebut.

Badan nya yang terkenal gendut, pipinya yang chubi pun mudah di kenal seluruh penjuru sekolah dan apabila baekhyun nekat, mungkin berita mengenai celana nya yang sobek akan cepat menyebar luas di seluruh penjuru sekolah besok.

"Kalau kau mau pakai ini saja" lamunan baekhyun dan kyungsoo pun terpecahkan setelah mendengar suara seseorang

"Eh?" Baekhyun kaget ketika namja tersebut memberikan jaket nya kepada baekhyun.

"Tutupi robekan mu itu dengan ini" ujar nya sambil mengalungkan lengan jaket di sekitar pinggang baekhyun dan mengikatnya. robekan itu pun tertutupi oleh bagian badan jaket yang menggantung.

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo masih melongo (?). Namja itu pun tertawa.

"Tadi aku duduk di belakang kalian dan tanpa sengaja mendengar..." Namja itu tertawa kembali. Melihatkan gigi-gigi rapih dan putih miliknya. "Tentang situasi celana mu" terlihat namja itu tengah menahan tawa.

Mendengar penjelasan namja itu muka baekhyun pun memerah, malu.

"Oh hehe" kyungsoo melirik baekhyun "bagaimana, baekhyun?" Tanya kyungsoo

Baekhyun masih memandangi namja itu. Oh ayolah, lihat namja ini, dia perfect! Tinggi, mancung, kulitnya putih, senyum nya menawan. Siapa yang takterpesona oleh nya.

"Baek!" Kyungsoo menyikut perut baekhyun

"Aw.. Sakit !" Keluh baekhyun

"Hey, aku bertanya tadi. Bagaimana dengan jaket nya. Mau di bawa pulang atau tidak?" Tanya kyungsoo sekali lagi

"E-eh? I-iya, trimakasih" baekhyun menunduk tidak berani menatap namja itu.

"Iya sama-sama. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sudah sore. Bye" ujar nya kemudian pergi dari perpustakaan.

"Baekhyun, Dia Keren" celetuk kyungsoo sambil melihat baekhyun

"Iya... Dia keren" baekhyun merasa pipinya panas, dan jantungnya berdetak tak normal. Baekhyun memegang jaket yang di lingkarkan namja itu di pinggang baekhyun tadi.

"Ayo pulang, masalah sudah selesai kan?" Ujar kyungsoo menarik tangan baekhyun yang sedari tadi tak kunjung bergerak.

"Kyung, besok kita harus menemuinya lagi" sadar baekhyun dari lamunan nya

"Hm" angguk kyungsoo

.

.

.

.

.

Mentari tengah menampak kan sinar nya. Para burung-burung telah meninggalkan sarang nya untuk mencari makanan. Tetapi masih ada manusia yang bergemul dengan selimut nya.

.

.

Kringg~

.

.

Terdengar nyaring suara alarm jam waker berbentuk bola itu, sudah menjerit membangunkan sang pemilik nya. Tetapi sang pemilik tidak kunjung bangun.

5 menit terlewati, dia tak kunjung bangun. Sebuah ketukan di pintu pun tak di gubris oleh nya. Dia tetap terlelap.

35 menit terlewati setelah jam waker berbunyi, dia belum bangun juga.

.

.

.

Brak~

.

.

.

Suara pintu terdobrak dan menampak kan wanita parubaya tengah memegang sapu nya.

"Hei! BYUN BAEKHYUN! Bangun!" Teriak wanita paru baya itu sambil memukul-mukulkan gagang sapu ke orang yang sedang terlelap tidur -baekhyun-

"Aish.. Eomma, ini masih pagi. Jangan memukuli ku seperti itu" baekhyun mendudukkan diri nya dan memandang kesal wanita parubaya itu yang di panggil ibu.

"Hah? Pagi? Kau tak mau sekolah lagi, eoh? Liat jam ini, Byun-ssi" ibu baekhyun mengambil jam waker baekhyun dan melihatkan nya kepada anak nya. "Ini yang di sebut pagi, hm?"

Baekhyun tersentak dan langsung berdiri dan mengambil handuk nya. Kemudian masuk kamar mandi.

"Ini sudah jam 6.45 Kenapa ibu baru membangunkan ku!" Teriak baekhyun dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Ibu dan jam waker mu ini sudah mati-matian membangun kan mu, sayang" ujar nyonya byun sambil menyiapkan pakaian sekolah anak nya.

"Setelah mandi turun lah, dan sarapan" setelah menyiapkan pakaian sekolah anak nya, nyonya byun pun keluar dari kamar baekhyun.

"Ne"

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga rumah nya yang sejak kapan menurut nya bertambah panjang ini.

"Bu, kenapa tangga kita bertambah panjang" ujar baekhyun meminum susu yang sudah di siapkan oleh ibu nya dan mengambil selembar roti bakar buatan ibu nya.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja, mana mungkin tangga bertambah panjang. Makan yang pelan, baekhyun" tegur nyonya byun.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, bu. Aku pergi dulu" baekhyun berlari menghampiri ibu nya dan mencium pipi orang yg telah melahirkan nya itu.

"Bye" baekhyun pun meninggalkan rumah nya sambil berlari.

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan. Jangan berlari, baekhyun! Nanti kau bisa kurus" kemudian nyonya byun terkekeh

"Kya! Eomma!" Rajuk baekhyun yang masih dapat di dengar oleh nyonya byun

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey. Tumben sekali kau telat, gendut?" Tanya kyungsoo setalah baekhyun duduk di kursi nya. Untung guru kim belum masuk, jadi baekhyun bisa masuk di jam pertama ini.

"Aku kesiangan" jawab baekhyun seada nya.

"Kau ingin mengembalikan jaket orang yang kemarin?" Tanya kyungsoo lagi

"Iya" jawab baekhyun semeringah setelah mendengar apa yg dimaksud kyungsoo dengan kata 'orang yang kemarin'. Baekhyun mencari jaket tersebut di dalam tas nya. Seketika raut wajah baekhyun berubah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya kyungsoo

"Do kyungsoo" ujar baekhyun menatap kyungsoo

"Ne?"

"Jaket nya tak ada"

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa?" Kyungsoo pun ikut sibuk mencari jaket tersebut di dalam tas baekhyun

"Pasti ketinggalan" tebak baekhyun dan di setujui oleh kyungsoo berupa anggukan

Seketika baekhyun berdiri.

"Hey, kau mau kemana?" Tanya kyungsoo kaget melihat baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berdiri

"Pulang" jawab baekhyun kemudian melangkah menuju pintu kelas. Belum sampai di depan pintu, baekhyun telah di hadang oleh seseorang.

"Mau kemana, byun-ssi?" Tanya sesosok lelaki parubaya itu

"Jam belajar sudah di mulai, silahkan kau duduk kembali" lanjut lelaki parubaya itu yang diduga adalah guru kim -guru nya baekhyun-

"Ne" baekhyun pun mengurungkan niat nya untuk pulang, setelah melihat guru nya sudah masuk ke kelas dan memulai pelajaran

.

.

.

.

.

"Ok, sampai disini pelajaran kita. Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas dari saya, dan di kumpul besok."Ujar jung seonsaengnim di depan kelas

"Ne"

"Ok, kalian boleh pulang" jung seonsaengnim pun keluar dari kelas dan diikuti oleh siswa-siswa yang lain.

Kelas sudah mulai kosong tetapi masih ada dua sosok namja yang duduk di sana. Kyungsoo dan baekhyun.

"Hei! Gendut! Besok juga bisa kau kembalikan jaket itu" ujar kyungsoo menepuk pundak baekhyun. Orang yang ditepuk masih saja menampak kan muka sedih nya

"Ayolah, dia masih satu sekolah dengan kita. Dia masih dapat dicari besok" mendengar perkataan kyungsoo baekhyun pun menghela napas

"Iya, benar. Ayo kita pulang" baekhyun pun menenteng tas nya dengan malas.

Mereka pun pulang bersama. Setelah melewati lapangan, baekhyun sontak berhenti.

"Ada apa?" Tanya kyungsoo bingung

Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan nya. Kyungsoo pun mengikuti arah pandang baekhyun, dan kyungsoo sekarang tau jawaban nya.

"Iya itu dia, baekhyun besok saja kau pulangkan jaket- hei! Baekhyun kau mau kemana?" Belum selesai kyungsoo berbicara, baekhyun telah berlari meninggalkan nya.

"Kau pulang sendirian saja kyungsoo" teriak baekhyun yang masih berlari. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela napas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana? Dimana jaket itu" ujar baekhyun yang masih terengah-engah sambil mencari jaket yang dia cari.

"Ada apa baekhyun? Kenapa kau berkeringat seperti itu" tanya nyonya byun bingung melihat anak nya yang pulang dari sekolah tanpa memberi sapaan dan langsung berlari menuju kamar.

"Apa ibu melihat jaket berwarna hijau tosca di kamar ini?" Bukan nya menjawab pertanyaan ibu nya dia malah balik bertanya

"Oh.. Jaket itu, ibu cuci"

"Apa?!" Teriak baekhyun

"Hei! Jangan berteriak dengan ibu mu, bodoh!" Nyonya byun menjitak kepala baekhyun karena anak nya sudah tak sopan.

"Itu jaket harus ku kembalikan sekarang bu. Itu bukan punya ku" keluh baekhyun

"Yasudah, kau mandi dulu. Nanti ibu setrika jaket itu. Siapa tau jaket itu sudah kering.

Nyonya byun pun keluar dari kamar baekhyun.

"Ishh" baekhyun pun menuju kamar mandi dan mandi secepat mungkin.

Setelah mengganti baju nya dengan baju terbaik nya, baekhyun pun turun dari kamar nya dan menuju dapur. Mencari ibu nya.

"Bu, mana jaket itu?" Tanya baekhyun pada ibu nya yg tengah memasak.

"Itu di meja tamu" jawab ibu nya yang masih fokus mengaduk masakan nya

Baekhyun langsung menuju ruang tamu dan mengambil jaket itu.

"Bu aku pergi dulu"

"Tunggu, kenapa kau mau pergi lagi?" Tanya nyonya byun keluar dari dapur

"Aku ingin mengembalikan jaket ini" jawab baekhyun seadanya

"Begitu pentingkah orang itu sehingga kau tergesah-gesah ingin mengembalikan nya?"

.

.

.

Deg

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Astaga haha yasudah, sana pergi. Kau tidak mau kan orang itu pergi" kekeh nyonya byun melihat ekspresi anak nya

"Eh? I-iya. Aku pergi dulu bu" baekhyun langsung berlari menuju halte meninggalkan ibu nya yang masih terkekeh

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di depan sekolah, baekhyun semeringah. Dilihat nya jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan nya.

4.30 pm

Apakah masih namja itu di sana?

Baekhyun memandang langit yang mulai berwarna abu-abu pekat.

"Sebentar lagi hujan" gumam nya

Baekhyun pun berlari menuju tempat dimana dia tadi melihat namja itu.

Dia tidak mau acara nya mengembalikan jaket di gagalkan oleh hujan.

Setelah sampai di lapangan, ternyata benar. Orang itu masih disana. Dia tengah bercengkrama dengan teman-teman nya.

Baekhyun pun menghampiri 'orang itu' dan teman-teman nya.

"Hai" sapa baekhyun. Merasa ada yang datang dan menyapa mereka, 'orang itu' dan teman-teman nya pun menoleh ke sumber suara -baekhyun-.

"Ohh.. Hai" saut mereka bersamaan

"Hm.. Sudah mau hujan, aku pergi dulu" ujar salah satu teman 'orang itu' sambil memberesi buku-buku nya. Sepertinya mereka sedang membuat sebuah lagu, terlihat dari mereka yang membawa gitar dan beberapa buku berserakan.

"Oh, ok. Apa kau juga akan pulang, lay?" Tanya orang itu.

"Ne, kau tau kan aku tak bawa motor. Aku di jemput dan di antar oleh sehun. Kalau dia pulang aku juga" ujar namja berwajah chinese itu

"Oke, sampai jumpa besok" ujar 'orang itu' melambai ke arah teman-teman nya yang mulai meninggalkan nya

'Orang itu' pun membereskan buku-buku nya, dan di masukkan kedalam tas. Merasa masih ada orang di sekitar nya, 'orang itu' pun menoleh kearah baekhyun.

"Kau? Ada apa? Mencari ku?" Tanya nya bingung. Merasa ditanya, baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya nya lagi

"Ini" baekhyun memberikan jaket hijau tosca kepada 'orang itu'

"Eoh? Ini kan- ah.. Aku ingat, celana itu kan?" Terlihat orang itu tengah menahan tertawa

"Kalau mau tertawa, tertawa saja" ingin sekali baekhyun menampar orang ini mengingat bahwa dia kemarin telah menolongnya, jadi diurungkan niat nya.

"Bfftt... Hahahahah" dan ketawa menggelegar (?) Itu pun keluar dari mulut 'orang itu'

"Menyebalkan" baekhyun merengut.

.

.

Tik

.

.

Baekhyun mendongak ke atas. Setitik air jatuh ke wajah nya.

.

.

Byur~

.

.

seketika rintik hujan berubah menjadi hujan lebat hanya beberapa detik

"Astaga, hujan" ujar 'orang itu' kemudian berlari menggandeng tangan baekhyun berteduh di gedung sekolah.

"Sebaik nya kita berteduh disini" gumam nya

"Hm... Itu.." Baekhyun menepuk pundak 'orang itu'

"Apa?" Merasa di panggil 'orang itu' menatap baekhyun.

"Hm... Ta-tangan mu" baekhyun menunduk. Merasa bingung 'orang itu' pun melihat tangan nya. Ternyata tangan nya masih menggenggam tangan baekhyun.

"Ah.. Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja" ujar 'orang itu' melepas genggaman nya dari tangan baekhyun

"Tak apa, ini.." Baekhyun kembali memberikan jaket milik 'orang itu' yang kemarin dia pinjam

"Ohh.. " 'Orang itu' pun mengambil jaket tersebut dan memasuk kan nya dalam tas.

Melihat ada bangku panjang di sana, mereka pun duduk di bangku itu.

"Aku chanyeol, kau?" 'Orang itu' menjulurkan tangan nya ke arah baekhyun

"Byun baekhyun" baekhyun membalas jabatan tangan 'orang itu' yang ternyata bernama chanyeol

"Apa kau lapar? Aku punya ini" chanyeol membuka tas nya dan mengambil kotak di dalam sana. Kotak makanan.

"Kau membawa bekal?" Tanya baekhyun

"Tidak, ini tadi aku di kasih oleh salah satu siswi yang aku tak tau nama nya" jawab nya sambil membuka kotak makanan itu. Dan menampakkan puding stawberry yang berbentuk hati.

"Waa... Stawberry" celetuk baekhyun

"Kau suka? Makan saja ini." Ujar chanyeol menyodorkan kotak makan itu ke arah baekhyun.

"Tapi ini punya mu" baekhyun menunduk tak mau melihat chanyeol. Bagaimana tidak, berdua dengan nya membuat jantung nya sedari tadi berdetak tak normal. Berasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu di dalam perut nya.

"Tak apa, aku punya satu lagi" chanyeol meletak kan kotak makan puding tadi dan mengeluarkan satu kotak yang berisi puding. Tetapi berwarna coklat.

"Ini" ujar nya memberikan sendok plastik kearah baekhyun

Jujur, sehabis lari-lari tadi baekhyun memang lapar. Jadi mau tak mau dia pun harus makan, bisa-bisa dia mati kelaparan.

"Gomawo" baekhyun pun melahap puding pemberian chanyeol itu.

.

.

.

Tin..tin

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil masuk ke halaman sekolah dan berhenti di depan baekhyun dan chanyeol.

"Hm.. Aku sudah di jemput, aku harus pergi..hm.."

"Baekhyun" saut baekhyun yang menyadari bahwa chanyeol lupa nama nya

"Iya, baekhyun. Bye" ujar nya meletakkan kotak makan puding dan berlari masuk ke dalam mobil yang menjemput nya.

Mobil itu pun melesat keluar dari halaman sekolah.

"Bahkan dia belum menghabiskan pudingnya" baekhyun menghela napas

.

.

.

"Tuan muda, tumben sekali anda bergaul dengan orang yang..."

"Orang yang jelek maksud mu?" Perkataan supir pribadi keluarga park di putus oleh chanyeol

"N-ne" supir Kim -supir keluarga park- pun membenarkan

"Hahah, dia tadi hanya mengembalikan jaket ku. Ini.." Chanyeol melempar jaket itu ke bangku belakang mobil.

"Seperti nya aku harus beli jaket baru, pak" ujar chanyeol pelan

"Saya akan mengantarkan anda ke mall" supir kim pun memutar balik arah mobil menuju ke mall

"Siapa tadi nama nya.. Hm... Baekmyun? Baekkyung? Baeksun? Baek... Agh.. Entahlah" gumam chanyeol yang tak dapat mengingat nama baekhyun.

"Kau memang selalu tak mudah ingat nama orang jelek, tuan" kekeh supir kim

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, sepulang sekolah temani aku mendaftar di kirin senior high school ya?" Kyungsoo merangkul pundak baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju kantin.

"Ne? Kau akan mendaftar disana? Kau gila! Ah.. Tidak, kau memang mencakupi persyaratan masuk sekolah itu. Pintar dan kaya." Cibir baekhyun

"Ayolah baekhyun, aku ingin mencoba peruntungan ku di sekolah bergengsi seperti itu. Kau juga harus mencoba" tutur kyungsoo

"Lupakan saja aku yang akan mendaftar ke sana, impossible" celetuk baekhyun

Begitu sampai di kantin mereka langsung mengantri untuk mengambil makanan. Setelah selesai mereka duduk di salah satu meja di pojok kantin.

Mereka pun makan dengan hikmat nya.

"_Hey chanyeol! Sini!_" Mendengar ada yang menyebut nama chanyeol, baekhyun pun menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata di samping mereka adalah teman-teman chanyeol kemarin.

"Baekhyun, itu kan..." kyungsoo menatap baekhyun dan orang di samping sana dengan bergantian.

"Iya, itu dia. Nama nya chanyeol" belum selesai kyungsoo berbicara sudah di potong oleh baekhyun.

"_Chanyeol, kenapa tadi ibu mu menjemput mu tiba-tiba di kelas?_" Celetuk salah satu teman chanyeol yang berwajah chinese itu

Merasa topik nya menarik, baekhyun dan kyungsoo pun menguping pembicaraan tersebut.

"_Ibu ku mendaftarkan ku ke sekolah akademi_" ujar chanyeol sambil melahap makanan nya

"_Kau tidak jadi daftar di sekolah seni?_" Tanya teman chanyeol berwajah chinese lagi

"_Tidak, ibu ku tidak memperbolehkan ku._" Jawab nya singkat

"_Hahah bagus, aku juga di daftarkan di sekolah akademi_" celetuk teman chanyeol berkulit putih

"_Yah... Sangat di sayangkan. Emang kau di daftarkan di sekolah mana?"_

"_Kirin senior high school_" ujar chanyeol malas

Baekhyun dan luhan kaget bukan main.

Berarti... Chanyeol...

"Kyungsoo, aku ikut mendaftar bersama mu ya?"

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo! Tunggu!" Baekhyun membetulkan letak tas nya

Kyungsoo bergerak tidak sabar "baekhyun, cepatlah sedikit! Di hari pertama saja sudah telat"

"Sebentar" baekhyun ngos-ngosan. Melihat itu kyungsoo geram dan menarik baekhyun agar lebih cepat.

"Kau harus diet"

Baekhyun tidak membalas. Bernapas saja sudah sulit. Ini adalah hari yang diimpikan nya. Hari pertama di Kirin Senior High School. Cita-cita kyungsoo terwujud. 6 bulan bergulat dengan rumus membuahkan hasil.

Lapangan sekolah penuh dengan murid-murid baru. Wajah-wajah baru. Kyungsoo hampir meledak kegirangan.

"Aku.." Baekhyun duduk di tepi lapangan "tidak mungkin... Hhh.. Diet"

"Kalau kau mau pasti bisa" kata kyungsoo "contoh nya sudah jelas kan?"

Baekhyun tau apa yang kyungsoo maksud.

Dulu baekhyun tidak sama sekali melirik sekolah ini. Sampai dia mendengar kalau chanyeol juga mendaftar ke sekolah bergengsi ini.

"Nomor 3 dari belakang" sahut baekhyun "lebih kearah kebetulan"

"Tetap saja" kyungsoo mengedikan bahu "ini sekolah bergengsi. Usaha mu untuk masuk sekolah ini sangat luar biasa"

Itulah saat-saat baekhyun berjuang paling keras dalam hidup nya. Berjuang supaya di terima di sekolah yang sama dengan chanyeol. Ya, baekhyun terobsesi dengan chanyeol. Demi itu, baekhyun kurang tidur selama enam bulan. Tiba-tiba baekhyun gila belajar. Dia bahkan lebih rajin latihan soal-soal dari pada kyungsoo. Setiap malam hingga menjelang pagi, baekhyun merangkum. Tentu saja di temani cemilan dan kopi.

Hasilnya, baekhyun berhasil mengejar pujaannya dengan bonus berat badan yang bertambah.

Dia sekarang sudah sangat mirip dengan bakpao berjalan.

Kyungsoo mengulum senyum "kau sudah menemukan apa yang kau cari hm?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Napas nya sudah mulai normal. Mata baekhyun berkeliaran mencari sosok jangkung berkuping mirip salah satu tokoh di film harry photter itu. Namun nihil, dia tak melihat orang itu.

"Kalau ternyata dia tidak lolos?" Goda kyungsoo. Penerimaan siswa kirin senior high school diumumkan lewat nomor peserta, bukan nama. Jadi baekhyun tidak tau kalau chanyeol lolos atau tidak.

"Dia pasti masuk" baekhyun terus mencari "aku yakin dia masuk"

"_Perhatian, rapikan barisan. Upacara akan segera di mulai_" suara dari speaker memberhentikan pencarian baekhyun.

"Dia dimana" baekhyun menggigit bibirnya.

Sekali lagi, baekhyun mencari dengan melihat dari ujung lapang. Kali ini lebih lambat. Perlahan, dipandang nya satu persatu sosok yang memenuhi lapangan

Tidak ada

"Apa dia benar tidak lolos?" Kyungsoo yang tadi nya tersenyum ikut melongo mendengar perkataan baekhyun.

"Dia benar tidak ada?" Baekhyun menggeleng. Buyar sudah harapan baekhyun.

Mimpi baekhyun selama enam bulan ke belakang hilang. Orang yang di puja nya selama ini tidak lulus sekolah ini.

Kyungsoo menepuk pundak baekhyun "jangan sedih, setidak nya kau masuk sekolah bagus ini dan membuat ibu mu bangga"

Baekhyun mendesah. Tidak ada chanyeol, tidak ada motivasi. Sekolah bagus pun rasanya percuma.

"Ayo kita berbaris" kyungsoo masuk kedalam barisan. Baekhyun mengikuti dari belakang.

"_Selamat datang siswa-siswa terbaik..._" Suara kepala sekolah terdengar samar di telinga baekhyun. Baekhyun sibuk dengan pikiran nya. Air mata menggantung di pelupuk mata baekhyun.

Ya... Hidup tidak seindah dongeng. Tidak ada yang nama nya hidup bahagia selama nya seperti di buku cerita anak-anak.

"Hhah.." Entah sudah berapa kali helaan napas yang dia keluarkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, byun baekhyun" gumam baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggetok kepala nya sendiri.

Saat pengumuman bahwa dia masuk ke sekolah ini baekhyun merasa senang, tetapi saat memikirkan biaya nya baekhyun merubah keinginan nya untuk bersekolah di sekolahan yang sama dengan chanyeol. Mana mungkin ibu nya sanggup membiayai sekolah nya, ibu nya hanya seorang pemilik restoran. Sedangkan sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang berisi anak-anak pengusaha dan orang terpandang. Kyungsoo contoh nya, anak pengusaha salah satu merk handphone ternama. Tapi kyungsoo tidak mau di manja oleh orang tua nya. Dia lebih memilih naik bus dari pada naik mobil pribadi milik nya. Hemat bahan bakar kata nya.

Dan saat ibu nya bilang bahwa ia harus meminta tolong kepada ayah nya, baekhyun semula tak mau karena malu. Ya, orang tua nya bercerai dan ayah nya menikah lagi memiliki keluarga baru lagi. Tapi ketika ayah nya bilang, 'tak apa nak, aku tetap ayah mu. Kau masih tanggung jawab ku' baekhyun pun langsung memeluk ayah nya dan mengucapkan terimakasih berulang kali. Dan sekarang, setelah dia membuat malu ibu nya yang harus meminta bantuan dengan mantan suami nya -ayah baekhyun- , apa yang dia harapkan tak ada!

Dimana chanyeol?!

Ya, semua yang kita ingin kan tak mungkin selalu kita dapat kan.

Ah..

Mungkin chanyeol terlambat. Bisa saja dia ditahan di depan gerbang. Dia tidak boleh masuk ke dalam sekolah. Mengapa tidak terpikir dari tadi. Masih ada harapan.

Tersenyum sesopan mungkin, baekhyun keluar dari barisan. Dia berjalan ke belakang. Saat bertemu dengan guru, baekhyun mengatakan dia ingin ke kamar mandi.

"Itu, dari sini belok kanan. Dekat tangga di samping laboratorium"

"Terimakasih pak"

Di ujung lapangan, bukan nya belok kanan malah baekhyun belok kiri menuju gerbang sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa nak?"

Baekhyun melihat ke deretan siswa yang telat. Emosi mengaduk-aduk perutnya.

'_Semoga ada.. Tuhan, tolong biarkan satu permintaan ini terwujud_' ujar baekhyun dalam hati

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kesini?" Ulang penjaga gerbang sekolah "ada yang ketinggalan?"

Tidak ada. Dia tidak ada.

Baekhyun lemas. "Saya nyasar, pak" kalau begini, malas rasanya kembali ke barisan upacara. "Kalau UKS di mana, pak?"

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan lemas menuju UKS. Pikiran nya penuh dengan chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak ada di sekolahan ini, dan dia masuk ke sekolah terkutuk ini. Biaya selangit dan banyak anak cerdas disini. Walaupun sekolah di bayar oleh ayah nya, tapi baekhyun merasa malu karena merepoti ayah nya yang sudah memiliki keluarga lain.

'_Tak apa, nak. Kau selama nya masih tanggung jawab ku_' itu ujar ayah baekhyun saat baekhyun bilang kalau dia tidak ingin merepoti ayah nya dengan bersekolah di kirin senior high school.

Mungkin kalau dia bisa melacak dimana sekolah chanyeol sekarang, ibu nya mungkin bisa memindahkannya ke sekolah yang sama dengan chanyeol. Itu juga kalau ibu nya tidak stroke mendadak. Anaknya yang baru saja masuk sekolah terbaik meminta pindah entah kemana.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu UKS, baekhyun pun masuk ke dalam.

"Permisi" baekhyun masuk. Tidak ada guru jaga.

"Permisi" baekhyun lebih keras.

Terdengar suara erangan yang berasal dari atas kasur rawat. Seseorang tidur hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh nya dengan selimut. Membentuk gundukan.

"Saya mau ikut istirahat" sekali lagi gundukan itu mengerang. Baekhyun bergumam "tidak ada kasur lagi"

"Ah, aku duduk saja kalau begitu" baekhyun mengambil kursi

"Kamu sakit?" Gundukan itu mengambil posisi duduk. Selimut turun. "Pakai saja kasurnya"

Baekhyun pucat. Ia bengong. Ini bukan mimpi, kan?

"Aku pura-pura sakit, jangan bilang-bilang, ok?" Orang itu menyeringai. Menampakkan gigi putih nya. Ia merapikan rambut nya yang berantakan. Cengiran jail nya lebih menawan dari dulu.

Ia.. Yang sedari di cari oleh baekhyun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol

.

.

.

Baekhyun hampir meloncat ke kasur untuk memeluk chanyeol. Dia menahan diri. Bisa-bisa chanyeol pingsan di tubruk badan besar nya. Dan juga rasa nya tidak bijak main peluk-peluk di pertemuan pertama.

"Hei ada apa?" Tanya chanyeol lembut. Tatapan nya bertuju tepat di manik mata baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng. Bahagia merayap di dada nya.

'_Tuhan memang baik!_' Teriak baekhyun dalam hati

.

.

.

.

To be Continued~

or

End

.

.

.

.

gimana-gimana hm? fanfic gue keren dong ya kan ? ya iya lah #plak .

okey, bagaimana kisah selanjut nya ? apakah baekhyun dan chanyeol akan pdkt dan saling cinta satu sama lain? atau cinta baekhyun akan bertepuk sebelah tangan ?

kalo mau di lanjutin harus ada review nya dong :* gak review gak lanjut :)

se enggak nya di fav in lah hahaha #maksa

yaudah deh, sekian cuap2 dari saya.

bye~


	2. Park chanyeol, Bastard! ch 2

Pairing : Chanbaek ft Kaisoo and hunhan

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

warning : this is fanfiction boys love. dont like, dont read.

and say no to plagiat!

.

.

happy reading

.

.

.

#sebelum nya...

_"Hei ada apa?" Tanya chanyeol lembut. Tatapan nya bertuju tepat di manik mata baekhyun._

_Baekhyun hanya menggeleng. Bahagia merayap di dada nya._

_'Tuhan memang baik!' Teriak baekhyun dalam hati_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Chapter 2_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Lama sekali anak itu" baekhyun menunggu sudah 15 menit di mall ini, tapi kyungsoo tak kunjung datang.

Hari ini baekhyun ingin mentraktir kyungsoo di salah satu resto yang menyediakan aneka kue dan puding. Suasana hati nya sangat senang selama sebulan ini, karena satu sekolah dengan sang pujaan hati, chanyeol.

Dia mendengar kabar bahwa chanyeol adalah bisexual. Pencinta laki-laki maupun perempuan. Dan kebetulan baekhyun pun sama. Maka nya dia mentraktir sahabat yang telah mengajari nya dan menyemangati nya untuk masuk sekolah bergengsi itu.

Saat tengah menunggu kyungsoo, tiba-tiba baekhyun melihat seseorang yang begitu familiar di otak baekhyun. Itu...

"Chanyeol" gumam baekhyun. Dia ingin menghampiri nya, tapi... Tunggu.. Siapa wanita yang bergelayut manja di tangan nya.

Penasaran, baekhyun pun mengikuti chanyeol dan wanita itu dari belakang.

Ternyata chanyeol menuju sebuah restoran jepang.

"Apa mereka berkencan?" Gumam baekhyun

Chanyeol dan wanita itu pun duduk di meja di pojok restoran.

Baekhyun ikut duduk di meja yang lumayan jauh, tetapi masih dapat menangkap gerak-gerik chanyeol.

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanya pelayan kepada baekhyun yang masih fokus melihat chanyeol

"Hm.. Ocha " jawab baekhyun singkat

"Ada lagi?" Tanya pelayan lagi

"Tak ada, cukup" jawab baekhyun seadanya

Pelayan itu pun pergi.

Baekhyun masih fokus melihat chanyeol yang terus di elus pipinya oleh wanita itu.

Berat hati, memang wanita itu seperti nya pacar chanyeol, sang pangeran hati nya.

Senyum pacar chanyeol membuat mata baekhyun sakit "sayang, aku senang kamu mengajak aku ke sini" ujar pacar chanyeol setelah mengelus pipi chanyeol, jemari wanita itu turun ke tangan chanyeol.

'Hey! Jangan pegang-pegang! Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh!' Teriak baekhyun dalam hati

Tanpa sadar baekhyun menggebuk meja. Membuat semua pengunjung restoran melihat ke arah nya, termaksud chanyeol dan pacar nya.

'_Mati kau baekhyun_' kata baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun menunduk, dan berakting seolah dia sedang batuk sambil mengebrak meja pelan. Aneh memang batuk sambil menggebrak meja. Tapi ini keadaan darurat, akting seperti itu yang di pikirkan pertama kali di otak nya.

Berhasil. Semua orang kembali ke urusan mereka masing-masing. Hampir saja baekhyun ketahuan, bisa-bisa baekhyun dibilang penguntit gila.

Baekhyun tersenyum, aksi pacar chanyeol mengerayangi tangan chanyeol terhenti karena ulah baekhyun tadi.

"Ocha anda tuan" pesanan nya pun datang

"Terimakasih"

"Kalau anda ingin memesan lagi, anda bisa memanggil saya" ujar pelayan ramah.

"Iya" jawab baekhyun singkat

.

.

_Drrrtt..drrttt_

.

.

Suara handphone baekhyun menggangu kegiatan nya yang masih mengamati chanyeol dan pacar nya. Baekhyun pun mengangkat telpon nya.

"_BYUN BAEKHYUN!_" Otomatis, baekhyun menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga nya.

"Kya! Kyungsoo, tak perlu berteriak seperti itu" ujar baekhyun kemudian menyeruput ocha milik nya.

"_Apa?! Hey! Apa kau lupa kalau kau mempunyai janji dengan ku, hah!_" Seketika baekhyun melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan nya.

Astaga , sudah berapa lama dia di sini.

"Hehe maaf" kekeh baekhyun

"_Kalau lima menit lagi kau tak datang, aku pulang!_"

.

.

_Pip_

.

.

Telpon di putus sepihak.

Gawat! Orang ekspresif seperti kyungsoo jika marah besar sangat berbahaya. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa janji nya dengan kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan selembaran uang dan menaruhnya di meja. Kemudian keluar tanpa menunggu kembalian.

.

.

.

*Sementara itu*

.

.

.

"Sayang, kamu mikirin apa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. Kalau saja gadis yang di hadapan nya tahu apa yang sedang chanyeol pikirkan, pasti dia tidak akan seramah sekarang.

"Aku lagi mikirin kamu"

Pipi soojung -pacar chanyeol- memerah "jangan gombal"

"Serius aku lagi mikirin kamu" chanyeol menyeruput ocha pesanan nya. Musik instrumen mengalun lembut.

Cahaya lampu kekuningan memberi suasana redup. Chanyeol meletakkan siku tangan nya ke meja, memandang soojung lekat-lekat. Merasa di pandangi oleh sang pacar soojung menoleh ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan merah merona wajah nya.

Cantik. Soojung cantik. Rambut nya panjang. Kulitnya putih bersinar. Anggun. Soojung adalah contoh pacar sempurna yang layak di pamerkan di depan sahabat-sahabat chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela napas."Kita putus" tanpa basa-basi, chanyeol menjatuhkan bom yang sejak tadi di simpan nya

"A-apa?" Soojung yang tengah meminum ocha nya pun tersedak, dan dengan buru-buru mengambil tissue dan mengelapi mulut nya. "Kamu bilang apa?"

"Kurang jelas?" Chanyeol memajukan tubuh nya.

"Kita putus. Selesai. Bubar. Bukan pacar lagi" setelah mengatakan itu chanyeol menyender santai sambil menikmati ekspresi lawan bicara nya.

"A-apa?"

"ucapan ku masih kurang jelas? Aku dan kamu sudah selesai. Di antara kita, sudah tidak ada apa-apanya lagi. Apa aku harus pakai bahasa inggris?"

"Apa...?" Masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. Terkejut.

"Umm.. We... Are... Friend, ok?" Sekalian saja chanyeol memakai bahasa tubuh. Chanyeol menggerakkan tangan nya sambil menekan kata demi kata.

"Bukan itu maksud nya" soojung memandang chanyeol tidak percaya "kita baru pacaran satu minggu. Satu minggu!" Sebenar nya soojung ingin menangis. Air mata nya menggenang, di tahan kuat-kuat agar tidak jatuh.

"Salah nya dimana, yeol?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Kamu cantik, kamu manis. Tidak ada orang lain. Tidak ada masalah. Semua nya baik-baik saja"

"Kalau begitu dimana masalah nya?"

Selalu saja alasan. Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Kalau memang jatuh cinta tidak perlu alasan. Memang memutuskan pacar perlu alasan? Kalau mencintai seseorang gak ada alasan, kenapa membenci seseorang harus ada alasan?

Chanyeol berdeham "sebenar nya masalah nya ada satu. Dan itu ada di aku"

Soojung tersentak. Pikiran nya melayang ke hal-hal aneh. Mungkin chanyeol sedang memiliki masalah, atau kedua orang tua nya bercerai sehingga ia ingin sendiri. Atau mungkin chanyeol ingin pindah ke luar negri, jadi dia tidak sanggup hubungan jarak jauh.

"Kamu punya masalah? Cerita ke aku, yeol. Aku bisa mendukung kamu. Apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Kamu gak bisa bantu" chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Aku ingin kita putus karena..."

"Karena?" Soojung menunggu.

"Karena aku bosan"

"Hah?!" Kaget soojung

"Aku bosan. Maaf. Jadi, mari kita putus baik-baik" chanyeol tersenyum secerah mungkin.

"Bosan?" Soojung seperti burung beo. Sejak tadi dia mengulang-ulang perkataan chanyeol.

"Iya, aku bosan. Aku minta putus. Wajar kan?"

.

.

_PLAK_.

.

.

Ubun-ubun soojung berasap. Kesal dan sedih semua nya becampur jadi satu "dasar orang gila!" Soojung pergi sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki nya.

Chanyeol meringis sambil memegangi pipi nya yang berdenyut akibat tamparan soojung. Badan nya mungil, ternyata tenaga nya kuat juga.

"Hei! Bayar dulu minuman mu! Heeeii!" Teriak chanyeol pada soojung. Tidak ada jawaban. Soojung terus berjalan keluar restoran.

"Cih. Sudah main tampar, malah pergi tanpa bayar. Cantik-cantik mental gratisan" keluh chanyeol

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo!" Teriak baekhyun sambil berlari ke dalam kafe. Walaupun teriakan itu membuat seisi kafe memandang ke arah baekhyun, tetapi yang di panggil tidak menoleh sama sekali.

Baekhyun pun duduk di depan kyungsoo. Keringat mengucur di dahi nya. Ini lah tidak enak nya orang gendut, lari dikit keringat mulai mengucur.

"Kau marah?" Tanya baekhyun hati-hati takut kyungsoo memutilasi (?) nya.

"Siapa? Aku? Marah ? Tidak mungkin? Kenapa aku harus marah? Karena untuk keterlambatan mu selama satu jam? Karena aku menunggu seperti anak hilang?" Ujar kyungsoo tanpa henti.

Baekhyun tertawa. "Kau lucu kalau seperti ini. Menggemaskan" baekhyun mencolek pipi sahabatnya.

"Kau!" Kyungsoo ingin mencakar sahabat nya saat ini, tetapi karena disini tempat umum di urungkan niat nya

"Kata nya enggak marah. Tapi muka mu seperti mau memakan ku hidup-hidup. Jangan marah ya" rayu baekhyun

Seorang pelayan kafe menghampiri mereka. "Mau pesan apa tuan?"

"Ayolah Do kyungsoo, jangan marah seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau aku traktir?" Kyungsoo membuang muka, kesal.

"Oke, aku traktir apa pun yang kau mau"

"Benar?" Kyungsoo langsung sumringah. Ekspresi marah nya menghilang dengan sekejap. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Apa pun dia lakukan buat teman sebangku nya ini

"Hm.. Aku mau cheese cake blue berry, scone, pie apple, untuk minum saya pesan earl grey. Dan untuk di bawa pulang-"

"Apa?! di bawa pulang? Kira-kira kalau mau pesan" potong baekhyun

Kyungsoo merengut. "Aku marah lagi"

"Oh tuhan, jangan. Kau boleh memesan apa saja. Restoran sekalian ku belikan kalau kau mau. Mall? Kau juga boleh memilikinya" baekhyun mengeluarkan nada manis dengan ekspresi muka yang sama sekali tidak manis

"Untuk di bawa pulang, aku pesan roti kering dan kaastangel" luhan mengibaskan tangan "itu saja, jangan sok kaya. Mau beli mall ini? Aku tau pesanan ku tadi sudah membuat dompet mu tipis" Pelayan yang sedang mencatat pesanan kyungsoo jelas sekali menahan senyum nya.

"Hm.. Tuan pesan apa?" Tanya pelayan pada baekhyun. Suara nya bergetar menahan tawa.

"Puding stawbarry dan teh, tidak perlu earl grey nya. Uang ku sudah tidak cukup" sindir baekhyun

Walau berat hati, baekhyun tidak membatalkan rencana nya untuk mentraktir kyungsoo. Kalau di batalkan pasti kyungsoo akan marah besar dan persahabatan nya satu minggu ini dia tidak bisa membeli ice cream kesukaan nya. Uang nya habis.

Pelayan itu pun meninggalkan kyungsoo dan baekhyun

"Jadi berikan aku alasan mengapa kau telat satu jam, byun baekhyun?" Selidik kyungsoo dan di balas tertawa sumbang ala baekhyun.

"Tadi aku melihat chanyeol di lobi dan mengikuti nya bersama wanita ke sebuah restoran" jawab baekhyun seadanya.

Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan "wah.. Kau meninggalkan sahabat mu demi menjadi maniak si playboy itu?" Sindir luhan

"Dia tidak playboy" sangkal baekhyun membela pujaan hati nya

"Dari mana kau tau? Kau sendiri yang sering melihat nya gonta-ganti pasangan kan? Masih belum jelas? Wah, byun. Kau memang tergila-gila dengan orang itu"

Baekhyun mengeluh dalam hati. Kalau sudah begini, masalahnya akan panjang. Kyungsoo pasti akan berkhotbah yang sangat panjang.

"Lupakan dia baekhyun, sepertinya, prince charming-mu itu tidak se-charming yang kau bayangkan. Kita memang baru masuk beberapa bulan sekolah. Aku juga tidak kenal chanyeol. Tapi, dia tidak cocok untuk mu" kyungsoo menghentikan khotbah nya. Pesanan mereka sampai.

"Dia itu.." Tadi nya, baekhyun kira kyungsoo akan melupakan khotbah nya begitu kue sudah sampai. Ternyata, tidak. Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengarkan nya sambil memakan puding nya.

"Dia itu sok keren, sok berkuasa, padahal artis saja bukan. Oke, dia dulu ketua klub musik di Junior high school, tapi kan sekarang beda. Ini di senior high school, di kirin ! Tapi dia udah seperti paling tampan di sekolah. Aku akui dia memang tampan..." Kyungsoo berhenti sesaat

"Lalu?" Baekhyun penasaran dengan kelanjutan ceramah kyungsoo.

"Ah.. Yang jelas dia tidak baik. Lihat, baru beberapa bulan di kirin dia sudah mengencani kakak kelas. Dan itu dia sering berganti-ganti pasangan" benar apa yang dibilang oleh kyungsoo. Chanyeol terkenal di sekolah baru nya. Karena dia pintar memainkan alat musik dan tampan.

Setelah berhenti berceramah kyungsoo pun menyantap pesanan nya.

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya berharap. Banyak kata 'apakah' yang sering muncul di kepala baekhyun.

'Apakah' dirinya mampu menembus Kirin senior high school yang katanya terbaik di kotanya? Kalau lulus,

'apakah' baekhyun mampu belajar 3 tahun disana? 'Apakah' chanyeol tidak mengubah pilihannya?

'Apakah' dirinya bisa bertemu chanyeol lagi?

Dan dari pertanyaan 'apakah' tersebut bersumber dari harapannya untuk bertemu dan dekat dengan chanyeol.

"Kau tidak mengerti, kyungsoo. Kau tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan"

Kyungsoo menelan scone-nya "memang tidak, tapi menyimpan perasaan seperti itu bisa merusak mu. Kenapa tidak kau ungkapkan saja?" Ujar kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menerawang. "Bilang sejujurnya kepada chanyeol? Kalau aku menyukainya? Aku tak berani"

"Kalau begitu kau idiot"

Baekhyun kaget. " Kau bilang aku idiot? Aku suka seseorang artinya idiot?"

Sadar ucapan nya keterlaluan, kyungsoo menepuk pundak baekhyun. Dia sedikit meremas pundak baekhyun, memberi kekuatan untuk baekhyun.

"Kau idiot kalau kau terus seperti ini. Bilang saja, byun. Jangan sampai kau menyesal"

Baekhyun tersentak. Tidak pernah sekali pun masalah menyesal muncul si kepalanya. Menyesal? Dengan keasaan yang sekarang, dijamin seratus persen baekhun menyesal dirinya nanti.

Mengapa ia tidak ambil jalan yang berbeda?

"Aku bilang seperti ini karena aku peduli. Dan aku sahabat mu. Katakan perasaan mu, supaya kau lega dan tidak menyesal"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak akan menyesal"

"Kau yakin?" Tanya kyungsoo

Baekhyun terdiam dan mengangguk.

"Aku mendukung mu, Byun Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo memberi semangat.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Baekhyun sudah membuat keputusan seperti yang kyungsoo katakan, obsesinya hanya dapat di tuntaskan dengan mengatakan yang sebenar nya kepada chanyeol. Semangat! Baekhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Sebagian besar anak-anak sekolah berkerumun ke kantin. Baekhyun menuju ke kantin. Bukan, baekhyun tidak akan menyatakan cinta terang-terangan di depan orang banyak.

Rencananya, baekhyun mendekati kelompok chanyeol, mengajak chanyeol ke tempat sepi, lalu pada saat itulah semuanya akan baekhyun ceritakan. Begitulah rencanya.

Rencananya buruk.

Mengapa buruk? Karena gelagat nya mencurigakan.

"Hei, aku inginbicara sebentar berdua saja, boleh?" Bukanlah hal aneh di kelompok populer. Sudah terlalu biasa.

Artinya hanya ada tiga, menyatakan cinta, memutuskan pacar, atau menjual gosip. Baekhyun bukan siapa-siapa tiba-tiba maju mengajak chanyeol untuk bicara berdua, tinggal tebak apa yang akan baekhyun lakukan.

Baekhyun sadar pilihannya buruk. Sayangnya, dari semua pilihan hanya ini pilihan yang keburukan nya dapat ditoleransi. Pilihan lain terlalu buruk.

Awalnya, baekhyun ingin menulis surat, menyelundupkan ke dalam tas chanyeol di antara buku-buku fisika nya. Baekhyun membayangkan ekspresi kaget bercampur senang di wajah chanyeol yang menerima surat cinta. Surat itu baekhyun semprot parfume.

"Romantis kan?" Kata baekhyun menceritakan ide nya pada luhan.

"Norak!" Tukas kyungsoo

"Hei, kau tidak mendukung sahabat mu ini huh?" Sindir baekhyun

"Dengar dulu" kyungsoo mengelak. "Bagaimana kalau suratnya jatuh ke tangan orang lain? Bagaimana kalau surat mu berceceran saat chanyeol membuka bukunya? Bagaimana kalu ada orang asing yang menempel surat mu di majalah dinding huh? Apakah kau sudah memikirkan itu?" Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. Benar juga kata kyungsoo. Semuanya masuk akal. Cukup. Surat cinta ide yang buruk.

"Oke" dipikir-pikir, memang tidak ada cara lain yang pas. "Aku akan menyatakan. Nya secara langsung"

"Maksud kau?"

"Pulang sekolah, aku akan menyatakan nya di depan teman-teman nya. Apa aku perlu berlutut seperti drama-drama?"

Kyungsoo ingin sekali menggeplak kepala baekhyun. "Yakin?"

"Apa lagi sekarang?"

"Mendekati chanyeol saat dia bersama geng nya sama saja kau membangunkan singa yang lagi tidur. Nanti kau pasti akan di bully oleh teman-teman nya" kyungsoo geli melihat ekspresi baekhyun.

"Benar juga yang kau bilang" ujar baekhyun lemas.

Sudah jadi pengetahuan umum kalau laki-laki sudah berkumpul bersama, gembok di mulut nya akan lepas. Kata-kata kasar dan umpatan bisa di umbar bebas.

"jadi, bagaimana?" baekhyun tambah bingung

Kyungsoo tertawa melihat kelakuan temannya. Baekhyun hanya manyun.

Kalau sudah begini baekhyun hanya modal nekat saja. Dan pikiran terakhir nya adalah dia akan mendekati chanyeol pada saat jam istirahat dan mengajak chanyeol mengobrol hanya berdua saja. Dan resiko untuk di bully oleh teman-teman chanyeol sangat lah sedikit.

Dan di sinilah dia sekarang. Baekhyun memasuki kantin dengan jantung tak henti berdetak kencang. _Begini rasanya menyatakan cinta_, pikir baekhyun.

"h-hai, ada waktu sebentar?" baekhyun berdiri di depan kelompok nya chanyeol. Tangan nya di lipat di belakang punggung. Dari ujung kantin kyungsoo tercengang. _gesit juga baekhyun ternyata_, pikir kyungsoo.

"ada apa?" chanyeol menelengkan kepala dengan kening mengkerut. Begitu pula dengan kelompok nya. dan seketika siswa yang ada di kantin membisu. Mereka semua memperhatikan baekhyun.

_Astaga, telan aku segera !_ " bisa kita bicara empat mata? I-ini masalah pribadi, aku tidak bisa membicarakan nya disini"

"tidak bisa di sini? Di hadapan teman-teman ku?" chanyeol menyenderkan badan nya di bangku kantin sambil melempar tatapan menantang. _Astaga, dia pasti tau maksud ku kesini_, pikir baekhyun.

Suasana hening di kantin berubah jadi bisik-bisik. Senyum dan lirikan penuh arti di lemparkan ke baekhyun.

Salah satu teman chanyeol berwarna kulit agak gelap pun tertawa "memangnya apa yang penting? Kami juga ingin dengar"

Baekhyun memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Dia merasa ingin menjahit mulut si hitam bername tag 'Kai Kim' itu.

"aku dan chanyeol sudah bersahabat dari kecil, aku pun harus tau apa yang asta tau" seseorang berkulit putih menambahkan. Sepertinya baekhyun pernah melihat bocah ini.

"kami tidak boleh tau?" baekhyun membaca name tag si kulit putih, iya, nama nya sehun. Teman yang dia lihat semasa junior high school.

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat. Dia tidak ingin seorang pun tau niat nya, apalagi teman-teman chanyeol.

"cih, sok rahasia"

"kami tau kami clue nya saja kalau begitu?" kai menaik turun kan alis nya, menggoda baekhyun.

Baekhyun menarik nafas "chanyeol spesial. Cuma chanyeol yang boleh tau. Kalo chanyeol cerita berarti kalian beruntung" baekhyun kaget, mulut nya bergerak sendiri tanpa terkontrol.

Semua siswa bersiul dan bertepuk tangan mendengar perkataan baekhyun.

"wow... spesial!"

Kata-kata asal yang di ucapkan baekhyun berefek juga kepada chanyeol. Muka nya memerah entah menahan malu atau menahan marah.

"tutup mulut kalian ! baiklah, ayo kita cari tempat lain" chanyeol melangkah mendahului baekhyun meninggalkan kantin. Baekhyun dengan senang hati mengikuti chanyeol sambil menggigit bibir nya. dia senang sekaligus gugup. Berhadapan dengan seseorang yang selama ini dia idamkan.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju halaman belakang itu lumayan sepi. Banyak daun kuning yang berserakan di rerumputan hijau. Kelopak-kelopak bunga berguguran ditiup angin yang sesekali berhembus.

"sekarang bicaralah" chanyeol mengambil tempat di bangku kayu sambil melipat kaki.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Dia pun duduk di samping chanyeol. Menghela napas kemudian memandang langit.

"hari ini langit nya cerah ya?" chanyeol tau baekhyun hanya berbasa basi.

"tidak juga" jawab chanyeol sekena nya

"aku suka langit yang seperti ini, mengingatkan ku pada kenangan manis" baekhyun mencuri pandang pada sosok chanyeol.

"Cuma ini yang mau kau bicarakan?" baekhyun merasa kalau chanyeol tau dia hanya berbasa-basi belaka

"bukan"

"aku tidak mengerti. Pertama, aku tidak kenal siapa kau. Aku gak tau siapa nama kau. Dan yang kedua, jangan bicara soal langit, langsung _to the point _mau kamu apa?"

Baekhyun mencelos, chanyeol tidak mengingat nya. itu artinya dia tidak menginat kejadian waktu itu. Saat hujan.

Tak apa. Wajar chanyeol lupa. Kejadian itu sudah berbulan-bulan lalu. Tak usah mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu.

Baekhyun tertawa gugup sambil menatap chanyeol yang kebingungan. "aku mau kita istirahat berdua, pulang berdua, belajar berdua, dan melakukan semua hal berdua"

Chanyeol bengong. Pipi baekhyun panas dan memerah. "atau kita bisa pada akhir minggu menonton atau main ke mall berdua, kalau kau tak malu kau juga bisa memegang tangan ku dan merangkul bahu"

Rentetan kata dari baekhyun semakin kacau. Dan chanyeol hanya menatap baekhyun aneh.

" apa ada yang aneh? Apa aku salah?" baekhyun mati-matian untuk bisa menatap manik indah mata chanyeol.

"ja-jadi kau ingin aku jadi ke-kekasih mu?" chanyeol terbata-bata. Dan baekhyun hanya memberi senyum lebar milik nya.

Hening sejenak, suara angin bertiup seakan lebih menarik untuk mereka dengar. Baekhyun tanpa sadar meremas ujung baju nya. ini seperti menunggu eksekusi pengadilan.

Tiba-tiba tawa chanyeol menggema. Dan membuat baekhyun kaget dan bingung.

"kau mau aku jadi kekasih mu?" baekhyun mengangguk pelan,

"kau pasti bercanda" chanyeol kembali tertawa sampai sakit perut. "kau memiliki selera humor yang tinggi ternyata" di tepuk-tepuk nya pundak baekhyun sampai meringis sakit.

"apa yang lucu?" kini giliran baekhyun yang mengerutkan kening. "tuan park, apa nya yang lucu?"

"kau. Kau yang lucu" chanyeol berdiri dengan masih sambil memegang perut. Badan tinggi nya menghadap chanyeol sambil berkacak pinggang. "aku tidak kenal kau. Dan aku baru kali ini bicara dengan kau. Aku bahkan baru ini melihat kau. Jadi ini tentu lelucon, lelucon mu keren. Aku kira kau ingin berbicara sesuatu yang serius. Ternyata hanya bercanda"

Jantung baekhyun seperti merosot ke perut. Sakit. "na-namaku baekhyun, byun baekhyun. Kau tak ingat? " chanyeol hanya menggeleng dan seketika muka baekhyun memucat

"setidak nya aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Bahwa aku menyukai mu. Aku hanya mencoba. Setidak nya kalau kau tidak suka, katakan. Jangan coba-coba menertawai ku. Karena ini bukan lelucon" chanyeol terdiam mendengar perkataan baekhyun. Mata nya memandang lurus kedalam manik mata baekhyun. Dan seketika chanyeol ketawa lagi.

"sudah cukup! Hahahah sungguh aku benar-benar terhibur. Siapa nama mu? baekhyun. Aku akan mengingat nya. Ku kira hari ini akan membosan kan seperti hari yang lain nya, ternyata salah. Aku mendapat hiburan segar" chanyeol menepuk pundak baekhyun. "terimakasih, baekhyun. Lain kali kalau ada lelucon yang lebih menggelitik temui aku. Kau tau kan harus kemana kalau ingin bertemu dengan ku." Baekhyun melirik ke arah pundak nya yang di penggang chanyeol.

"aku harus kembali ke kantin. bye" chanyeol pergi meninggalkan baekhyun sendirian. Membiarkan baekhyun terhenyak tidak percaya. Satu pengalaman baru. Dianggap sebagai lelucon ternyata lebih sakit dari pada di tolak mentah-mentah. Perasaan kecewa dan malu bercampur jadi satu. Baekhyun menarik napas panjang-panjang. Pernyataan cinta nya dianggap lelucon.

Perasaan di dalam hatinya menyurut drastis berganti perasaan baru. Perasaan yang membuat tangan baekhyun mengepal dan urat di dahi nya bertonjolan. Baekhyun berjalan cepat menuju kantin menyusul chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

"PARK CHANYEOL !" teriakan itu menggelegar di seluruh penjuru kantin. Teriakan itu berasal dari seseorang bername tag 'byun baekhyun'. Di dekati nya chanyeol dengan cepat. Badan nya yang penuh lemak bergetar, selain karena langkah nya yang lebar-lebar juga karena kemarahan nya yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Seisi kantin sontak mengarahkan ke satu titik. Yaitu meja chanyeol.

"hei baekhyun" chanyeol tersenyum. "aku ingat nama mu kan? Ada lelucon baru?"

"ohh nama nya baekhyun" kata sehun.

"baekhyun ingin berbicara dengan siapa lagi? Aku bersedia di bawa ke belakang sekolah, tapi jangan macam-macam, ini kan masih dalam lingkup sekolahan" kai ikut nimbrung, nada bicara nya seperti tengah membujuk anak kecil yang sedang merajuk. "ya? ya ?ya?"

Tawa kecil muncul dimana-mana. Chanyeol juga tertawa. Tangan baekhyun mengepal. Kemarahan nya semakin membesar.

"kau pengecut! Kau tidak berani bilang di depan mu ku kalau kau tidak mau punya kekasih seperti ku. Kau malah berpura-pura tertawa, lalu apa yang aku ungkapkan itu adalah lelucon. Maaf, itu bukan lelucon"

Seluruh kantin meledak di dalam tawa. Semua bersorak sorai. Kai bersiul.

"wow! Ada yang menyatakan cinta pada chanyeol" sudah sebagai rahasia umum bahwa hubungan bisexual (penyuka baik laki-laki maupun perempuan) adalah hal yang legal di negara ini.

Muka chanyeol merah menahan malu, karena sorak sorai di kantin semakin keras. "mau mu apa?" chanyeol berdiri. Sosok nya kali ini mengancam di depan baekhyun. "aku tau maksud mu. Aku mengerti apa yang ingin kau katakan sejak pertama kau datang kesini. Tadi ku pikir kalau kamu bisa di tolak secara halus. Ku pikir kau bisa mengerti dengan cara tersirat. Tapi kau mau dengan cara kasar. Oke, kalau kau ingin cara kasar "

Chanyeol menghela napas, mata nya berkeliling melihat orang-orang yang berada di kantin. "semua yang ada di kantin benjadi saksi. Bahwa saya Park Chanyeol menolak untuk menjadi kekasih seorang bernama baekhyun..." chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan mata berkilat marah. "bahkan aku tak tau siapa nama lengkap mu"

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu. "saya, park chanyeol menolak baekhyun karena saya suka seseorang dengan kulit bersih dan berpenampilan baik serta enak dilihat. Semua mantan saya tampan dan cantik. Tidak ada yang... gendut. Jadi, baekhyun dengan berat hati saya katak bahwa kau bukan tipe saya. Saya tak suka dengan berat badan berlebih, mengerti?" chanyeol melongos, baekhyun terpaku diam.

Sorak sorai di kantin semakin keras, beragam reaksi,ada yang bersiul sambil memukul-mukul meja, ada yang diam tidak peduli, dan ada yang menunjukan simpati.

Baekhyun terhenyak, siapa orang ini? Mulut nya benar-benar kurang ajar. Ingin rasa nya ia melempar sepatu nya dan memasuk kan kedalam mulut chanyeol. Rusak semua imajinasi baekhyun tentang chnayeol. Chanyeol yang ada di kepala nya berbeda jauh dengan yang ada di pikiran nya selama ini. Benar apa kata kyungsoo. Chanyeol yang ada di dunia nyata berbanding 180 derajat berbeda dengan imajinasi nya. baekhyun ingin chanyeol yang ada di imajinasi nya, chanyeol yang ramah, baik hati dan selalu tersenyum. Semua itu adalah sekedar imajinasi.

"lawan, baekhyun..." kai memberi semangat atau tepat nya memprovokasi baekhyun. "Cuma seperti itu? Lawan chanyeol, baekhyun. Tunjukkan keberanian mu seperti tadi" hasutan-hasutan kai seperti nya berhasil, karena membuat muka baekhyun memerah, marah.

Di dorong nya kai oleh kyungsoo, bisikan-bisikan kai bisa merusak baekhyun.

"baekhyun, jangan dengarkan dia. Ayo kita ke kelas" kyungsoo menarik tangan baekhyun, tetapi yang di tarik tak menujukkan bahwa dia ingin berjalan.

"chanyeol" panggil baekhyun lirih. Kyungsoo terkesiap, ia langsung waswas. "mau apa lagi, byun?"

Kalau baekhyun bertingkah gila lagi, kyungsoo harus meminta bantuan beberapa orang untuk menahan badan besar baekhyun. Tidak mungkin kyungsoo yang kecil ini mampu menangani baekhyun.

"baekhyun, sudah cukup" perkataan kyungsoo tidak digubris oleh baekhyun.

"chanyeol!" panggil baekhyun lebih keras. "chan—" mulut baekhyun di bekap oleh kyungsoo.

"kau gila?! Belum cukup juga di permalukan, hm?" pertanyaan kyungsoo di jawab baekhyun dengan pelototan "ahh..." jemari kyungsoo yang membekap baekhyun di gigit oleh nya.

"jangan ganggu, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan nya. Chanyeol !" kali ini teriakan baekhyun lebih keras.

Suasana yang tenang kembali ramai. Semua nya penasaran dengan ronde kedua pertengkaran antara chanyeol dan baekhyun. Semuanya menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan baekhyun. Langkah chanyeol terhenti. Pelan-pelan dia berbalik dan menatap baekhyun dengan alis terangkat. Pandangan nya menyatakan _belum cukup?_

Baekhyun membalas dengan menaikan sebelah alis nya dan mengangkat dagu nya persis seperti chanyeol. Memang Cuma chanyeol yang bisa mengangkat alis dan dagu?

"kau bilang semua mantan pacar mu seseorang yang cantik dan tampan serta enak dilihat, benar?" ujar baekhyun sambil berkacak pinggang.

Chanyeol menggerakkan kepalanya,hampir tidak ketara. Tapi jelas itu sebuah anggukan.

"kau bilang aku bukan tipe mu, karena aku... gendut?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. Dia dan seluruh penonton benar-benar tidak tau apa yang akan dikatakan baekhyun. Apa baekhyun akan maju meninju chanyeol? Atau apa baekhyun akan meludahi chanyeol? Atau justru baekhyun akan lari ke kelas dengan bergelimang air mata?

"baiklah kalau begitu," baekhyun menarik napas panjang dan dalam. "aku akan diet"

Suara riuh kembali pecah. "aku akan menjadi apa yang kau tipe-kan"

Satu kantin gempar. Siulan, tepuk tangan, teriakan bercampur tawa meledak keras. Entah kemana kyungsoo. Teman nya sedang di tertawakan, dia malah tak ada.

"lelucon lagi? Sudah cukup aku mendengar lelucon dari mu" chanyeol mengibas kan tangan.

"hei" baekhyun maju mendekati chanyeol "bagaimana kalau kita taruhan, hm?" chnayeol menatap sombong ke arah baekhyun. "taruhan apa?"

"apabila aku berhasil kurus, dan menjadi apa yang kau tipe-kan, kau harus menjadi kekasih ku . akan ku buat kau bertekuk lutut di depan ku, dan aku akan menolak mu mentah-mentah" emosi. Baekhyun menekan kan setiap perkataan nya. "di depan umum. Aku akan mempermalukan mu di depan umum" sambung baekhyun.

"konyol. Itu sangat konyol" chanyeol melipat tangan nya.

"tidak berani? Ohh.. ternyata kau memang pengecut. Ayam kampung. Pok pok pok" baekhyun mengepak-ngepakkan lengan nya menirukan gerakan dan suara ayam. "pengecut. Pengecut. Pok pok"

"apa? Pengecut?" chanyeol terpancing. "aku bukan pengecut. Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau kau bisa kurus dan menjadi tipe ku, aku akan menjadi pacar mu asalkan kau bisa melakukan nya selama sebulan, bagaimana?" terpasang senyum mengejek di muka chanyeol.

Tepuk tangan bersemangat semakin keras. Kyungsoo yang tadi menghilang pun hendak mendekati baekhyun tapi di tahan oleh kai. Sehun yang melihat tingkah teman nya –chanyeol- pun hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Giliran baekhyun yang tersentak. "se-sebulan?"

"iya, satu bulan. Takut? Sekarang siapa yang pengecut, hm? Pok pok pok" chanyeol mengikuti gerakan ayam ala baekhyun tadi.

"satu bulan terlalu pendek. Bagaimana lima bulan" baekhyun mulai gelisah. Dia tidak ingin kalah dari chanyeol.

"lima bulan terlalu lama, baiklah kalau begitu 2 bulan"

"tidak, masih terlalu cepat. 4 bulan"

"tiga bulan dan ini final deal" chanyeol mengulurkan tangan nya.

Dagu baekhyun sedikit bergetar. Jika di hitung dalam hari, tiga bulan memang lama. Namun, jika dijalani, tiga bulan adalah waktu yang sebentar. Masalah nya, baekhyun duluan yang menantang si brengsek chanyeol. "baiklah, deal" baekhyun menjabat uluran tangan chanyeol. Dan deal, tiga bulan.

"kalau kau tidak berhasil, kau harus jadi pembantu ku di rumah selama 30 hari, bagaimana?"

"oke"

"baiklah, sudah sepakat. Semua yang ada disini adalah saksi perjanjian kita. Dalam waktu tiga bulan entah aku yang di tolak mentah-mentah atau dia yang menjadi pembantu, kita lihat siapa yang menang dan siapa yang kalah" chanyeol tersenyum angkuh.

"kita lihat saja "

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued~

.

.

.

Bagaimana ? apakah baekhyun yang akan menang? Atau chanyeol yang menang? Atau malah baekhyun gak kuat buat diet? Ayo.. mana review nya? kalo review nya banyak aku lanjut. Seenggak nya di fav lah #eh? Hahah


	3. secret Admirer! Chap 3

Title : Mr. B ?

Cast : Chanbaek feat kaisoo and hunhan

Genre : Romance

.

.

.

_Warning! this fanfic is full of boyslove. DONT LIKE DONT READ!_

_PLAGIATRISM AND SILENT READERS GO AWAY !_

.

.

.

.

.

#sebelum nya...

_"__baiklah, sudah sepakat. Semua yang ada disini adalah saksi perjanjian kita. Dalam waktu tiga bulan entah aku yang di tolak mentah-mentah atau dia yang menjadi pembantu, kita lihat siapa yang menang dan siapa yang kalah" chanyeol tersenyum angkuh. _

_"__kita lihat saja "_

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3

.

.

.

.

.

"kau benar-benar kerasukan setan, baekhyun" kyungsoo memandang baekhyun dengan rasa tidak percaya. Siapa pun yang mengenal baekhyun tidak akan menyangka baekhyun akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Baekhyun ! seorang baekhyun mampu melakukan hal nekat seperti itu? Kalau bukan karena mabuk, dia pasti sedang kerasukan.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus sambil melipat kedua tangan nya. "mungkin aku memang kerasukan. Yang jelas aku tidak mau mengalah dengan chanyeol. Akan aku buktikan kalau aku mampu membuat nya bertekuk lutut di hadapan ku. Lihat saja nanti. Lihat saja."

.

.

.

*di lain tempat*

"Hey tuan park yang gila, apa yang kau pikirkan? Sampai-sampai menyanggupi tantangan kacau dari orang seperti siapa itu?—baekhyun?" sehun berdecak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Di tangan nya sedang menggandeng sosok laki-laki bermata rusa, bername tag 'Xiao Luhan'

"dia gila, kau juga sama gila nya." luhan menjitak kepala kekasih nya –sehun- . yang di jitak pun melotot kearah luhan. "kau teman nya dari si orang gila itu" tunjuk luhan ke arah chanyeol yang sedang asik menenggak air mineral nya.

"dan kau kekasih dari teman nya orang gila" sehun mencubit pelan pipi luhan. Kai yang melihat kelakuan sepasang kekasih itu hanya bisa menggeleng.

"a-yo _man_! Kalau ingin bercinta silahkan ke kamar! lihat, teman kita bernama park chanyeol ini sedang merenungi nasib nya yang akan di kalahkan dengan si gendut baekhyun haha" kai merangkul pundak chanyeol.

"terserah kalian menganggap aku gila atau apa, yang jelas aku tidak akan kalah. Akan ku buat bocah gendut itu berlutut kalah di depan ku. Lihat saja" chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

.

.

Kobaran api semangat baekhyun ternyata tidak berlangsung lama. Begitu emosinya mengendap dan akal sehat mulai menguasai otaknya, baekhyun syok seperti orang bodoh. Otak nya langsung macet. Jam-jam baekhyun setelah jam istirahat berjalan seperti bayangan. Tidak ada pelajaran yang masuk kedalam otaknya. Yang baekhyun sadari adalah sekarang jam pelajaran telah usai dan dirinya di tarik kyungsoo untuk pulang ke rumah.

"baekhyun... berat" kyungsoo susah payah menarik badan baekhyun yang ogah-ogahan untuk berjalan. Bagi badan kyungsoo yang kecil, menarik badan sebesar baekhyun perlu tenaga ekstra. Seluruh badan kyungsoo berkeringat seperti habis lari maraton. Akhirnya, "istirahat,... aku mau istirahat sebentar" kyungsoo menjatuhkan pantat nya di bangku terdekat sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan nya kearah leher. Panas.

Baekhyun hanya bengong sambil berdiri mematung, dia terlalu sibuk memikirkan tingkah nya sewaktu istirahat tadi.

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa chanyeol dan rombongan nya datang sambil bercanda seru dari dalam sekolah. Ketika chanyeol melihat baekhyun, pikiran jail nya pun berjalan. Sambil melangkah pelan chanyeol melangkah mendekati baekhyun dan kyungsoo. Teman-teman chanyeol yang mengerti kemana langkah chanyeol pun hanya mengikuti chanyeol.

Mulut kyungsoo hendak memanggil baekhyun terpaksa batal saat kai meenempelkan telunjuk nya ke bibir. Menurut aturan persahabatan, kyungsoo harus mengingatkan. Namun, resiko menjadi bulan-bulanan chanyeol dan kelompok nya membuat kyungsoo otomatis menutup mulut nya. Melawan chanyeol dan kelompok nya sama saja menyerahkan diri ke kandang macan.

Chanyeol hampir terkekeh. Pelan-pelan dia mendekat. Chanyeol memposisikan dirinya tepat di belakang baekhyun. Kepalanya mendekat kearah kepala baekhyun. Perlahan dia berbisik di telinga baekhyun. "sedang memikirkan siapa? Aku?"

Sontak baekhyun kaget dan berbalik ke belakang. Muka bengong nya berganti dengan ekspresi kesal.

"hey! Apa kau tidak bisa menjauh untuk sementara? Aku muak melihat muka mu" chanyeol hanya menyengir kuda. Kedua tangan nya masuk kedalam saku celana nya dan sambil mendekati baekhyun. Baekhyun ingin sekali mundur. Belum pernah dia di dekati seseorang hingga hampir menempel seperti ini. Namun, mengingat pernyataan perang yang dideklarasikan di kantin, baekhyun tidak boleh terintimidasi.

Chanyeol semakin mendekat. Jelas sekali dia menikmati ekspresi campur aduk di muka baekhyun. Ada ekspresi malu, ada ekspresi takut, ada ekspresi sok kuat yang membuat chanyeol gemas ingin menguji sejauh apa baekhyun kuat menahan dirinya. Pelan tapi pasti, jarak diantara keduanya mulai menipis. Seperti waktu istirahat, seketika kumpulan siswa membentuk lingkaran.

Baekhyun menaikan dagunya.

_Sedikit bergetar_, pikir chanyeol sambil tertawa senang di dalam hati. Mata gelisah baekhyun memandang mata chanyeol yang berkilat tajam. Jarak antara baekhyun dan chanyeol semakin dekat hingga chanyeol samar-samar dapat mencium aroma _cologne_ yang di pakai baekhyun. Dalam hatinya, chanyeol kembali tertawa karena kali ini bukan dagu baekhyun yang bergetar, tetapi kaki nya juga.

Cukup.

Baekhyun mundur selangkah, "aku pasti gila kalau aku masih suka pada mu. Mulai sekarang, diantara kita murni karena taruhan. Kalau aku menang, akan ku buat kau tau rasa."

Chanyeol bersiul. Bocah tipe baekhyun bisa juga sesumbar kalau sedang terdesak. " kau masih suka padaku. Dan kalaupun perasaan mu hilang, akan ku buat kau suka lagi dengan ku."

Penonton mulau gaduh. Ada yang mulai berbisik, dan ada pula yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mendengar perkataan chanyeol. Mereka semakin penasaran dengan kelanjutan taruhan antara chanyeol dan baekhyun. Berita taruhan baekhyun dan chanyeol cepat tersebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah bak wabah virus. Akibat nya, chanyeol yang memang sudah terkenal pun makin terkenal dan baekhyun yang mula nya bukan siapa-siapa sekarang mulai menjadi perbincangan hangat di setiap kelas. Mereka masih pendatang baru di sekolah ini. Masih junior di sekolah. dan sekarang senior mereka pun tau siapa mereka.

Dada baekhyun berdetak semakin keras. Entah karena marah atau karena kata-kata chanyeol. "kita lihat saja. Tunggu sampai tiga bulan. Ayo, kyungsoo, kita pulang" melotot seseram yang dia mampu, baekhyun keluar dari lingkaran penonton diikuti kyungsoo yang ada di belakang nya.

Chanyeol tertawa, "hey! Latihan jadi pembantu mulai dari sekarang!" teriak chanyeol kepada baekhyun yang berjalan menjauh. Dan dibalas dengan jari tengah yang di acungkan oleh baekhyun ke arah chanyeol. Dan chanyeol kembali tertawa.

"chanyeol, begitu saja ?" tanya seorang penonton yang berdesak-desakkan. "mengecewakan. Lebih bagus waktu istirahat tadi"

Mau tidak mau chanyeol tertawa. "tenang, lihat saja nanti"

"sudah, disini bukan tempat menonton. Kami bukan tontonan, sekarang silahkan pulang" kai mengusir kumpulan orang-orang yang menonton baekhyun dan chanyeol tadi.

"ayo pulang, aku harus mengantarkan luhan pulang" sehun mengintrupsi agar mereka segera pulang. Chanyeol dan kai berjalan terlebih dahulu. Sehun menarik tangan luhan untuk berjalan, namun yang di tarik tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia ingin berjalan.

"ada apa?" sehun menepuk pundak luhan pelan. Dan yang di tepuk hanya memberikan senyuman indah nya.

"ada yang tertinggal di kelas, kau duluan saja. Aku akan menemuimu di parkiran" sehun hanya menangguk menyetujui.

"jangan lama-lama, aku tunggu di parkiran" sehun mencubit pipi luhan dan kemudian pergi menyusul kai dan chanyeol di parkiran.

Tanpa sehun sadari, luhan bukan berjalan menuju kelas nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terkena serangan panik. "kyungsoo... bagaimana ini ? apa yang telah aku lakukan?" baekhyun berjalan bolak balik di kamar nya. hari ini adalah hari libur, dan disinilah kyungsoo. Duduk di kasur empuk milik baekhyun sambil melihat baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya mondar mandir.

"sebentar..., kau ingin park chanyeol menjadi pacar mu." Kyungsoo mengingat-ingat tidakan baekhyun kemarin sambil mengacungkan jarinya.

"benar" baekhyun ikut duduk di samping kyungsoo

"chanyeol menolak dengan halus. Tapi, emosimu malah tersulut." Acungan jari kyungsoo bertambah satu.

"benar" baekhyun menuntup muka nya dengan kedua telapak tangan nya. kalau diingat lagi, chanyeol memang menolak nya dengan sangat halus. Baekhyun salah sangka bahwa chanyeol pengecut. Tau kalau chanyeol sebrengsek itu, dia pasti berfikir dua kali.

"kau, entah bagaimana, salah mengerti dan berani berteriak marah-marah pada chanyeol di kantin" satu lagi jari kyungsoo mengacung. Dan melihatkan perban kecil di sana.

"benar. Ta-tapi, kyung, ada apa dengan jari tengah mu?" tanya baekhyun penasaran. Kyungsoo melirik perban di jari nya, kemudian menatap baekhyun kesal.

"ada seseorang yang menggigit tangan ku hingga berdarah, gara-gara dia ingin berbicara dengan si brengsek chanyeol tentang taruhan nya" sindir kyungsoo dan baekhyun hanya menyengir.

"maaf," ujar baekhyun tulus.

"untung waktu itu ada yang menolongku dan membawa ku ke klinik sekolah" baekhyun melongo, separah itukah gigitan nya? dan siapa seseorang itu?

Baekhyun hendak bertanya, tapi dia tidak ingin bertanya sekarang. Pikiran nya lagi kalut sekarang.

.

.

_Kring~_

.

.

Ponsel baekhyun berdering menandakan ada pesan masuk. Cepat di buka nya pesan tersebut.

"dari siapa?" tanya kyungsoo penasaran. Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu nya.

"seseorang bernama luhan menyuruh kita menuju cafe di dekat sekolah." Baekhyun mengarahkan layar ponsel nya kearah kyungsoo.

'_from :234-14506_

_Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu, penting! Ku harap kau datang bersama teman kecil mu itu __J__di cafe dekat sekolah. Ku tunggu._

_Luhan '_

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo menuju cafe yang di katakan oleh sang pengirim pesan tadi. Sebelum nya kyungsoo dan baekhyun sempat berdebat kecil saat hendak pergi ke cafe ini. Kyungsoo yang mengatakan bahwa itu hanya pesan jail dari teman sekelas nya dan baekhyun meyakini bahwa pesan itu bukan dari orang jail, tetapi seseorang yang benar-benar berkepentingan. Dan debat pun di menangi oleh baekhyun, karena dengan jelas bahwa kyungsoo yang tak suka berdebat pasti akan membiarkan baekhyun menang.

Dan sampailah mereka disini. Dilihat nya oleh mereka pengunjung cafe yang tidak terlalu ramai.

"dimana sang pengirim yang kau sangka orang jail itu?" baekhyun menoleh ke sekitar cafe begitupun dengan kyungsoo.

"mana aku tau" kyungsoo melotot kearah baekhyun.

"BAEKHYUN!" baekhyun yang merasa terpanggil pun menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan dilihat nya seseorang berkulit putih bermata mirip seperti mata rusa itu tengah melambai ke arah nya. "kemari"

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo pun berjalan menuju seseorang bermata rusa tersebut.

"aku yang mengirimkan pesan ke nomor ponsel mu tadi" baekhyun berfikir sejenak mengingat nama sang pengirim pesan.

"luhan?" luhan pun tersenyum ketika baekhyun mengingat nama nya.

"iya benar, dan kau?" luhan melirik ke arah kyungsoo, baekhyun yang mengerti pun memperkenalkan teman nya kepada luhan.

"aku si kecil kyungsoo" sindir kyungsoo kepada luhan sambil mengulurkan tangan nya. dia masih sedikit sakit hati ketika luhan mengirim pesan ke ponsel baekhyun dengan menyebut nya 'si kecil'. Luhan pun tertawa canggung.

"hahah maaf, aku tidak mengingat nama mu" luhan pun mempersilahkan baekhyun dan kyungsoo untuk duduk di depan nya. mereka memesan beberapa minuman.

"jadi?" baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alis nya, meminta luhan menjelas kan maksud nya menyuruh baekhyun dan kyungsoo datang ke cafe di dekat sekolahan nya pada hari di saat waktunya pelajar untuk beristirahat.

"kau tak kenal aku?" tanya luhan, baekhyun hanya mengkerutkan kening nya. muka nya tidak asing, diamana baekhyun pernah melihat nya.

"kau, kesini akan mencemooh baekhyun seperti chanyeol dan teman-teman mu yang lain? Sebaiknya kami pulang" jawab kyungsoo sedikit emosi ketika dia tau siapa luhan.

Ya, baekhyun pernah melihat nya saat mereka akan pulang dan chanyeol beserta kelompok nya mendatangi nya. ya, luhan salah satu kelompok chanyeol.

"hey, tenang _dude_" luhan tersenyum. "aku bukan bagian dari mereka. Kau tau? Aku suka dengan kegigihan mu untuk melawan chanyeol."

Baekhyun bingung, apa yang sebenar nya yang ingin luhan bicarakan. Dia bukan kelompok nya chanyeol? Lalu yang kemarin dia lihat?

"aku hanya ikut kekasih ku berjalan dengan geng nya. _you know_, sehun adalah kekasih ku" luhan memainkan jari nya di ujung cangkir kopi hangat milik nya. "aku ingin membantu mu"

"membantu apa?" tanya baekhyun tak sabar.

"membantu mu untuk diet. " baekhyun dan kyungsoo melongo mendengar perkataan luhan. Serius? Yang benar saja?

"ta-tapi kau—"

"sudah ku bilang aku bukan bagian dari mereka" potong luhan dengan terburu-buru. Dia tidak ingin baekhyun salah sangka dengan niat baik nya.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam, "jadi, sekarang sudah dapat ide dengan cara apa kau akan diet?" tanya luhan sambil menyeruput kopi hangat nya dengan tenang. Cara nya menyeruput kopi saja sudah elegan, pantas salah satu kelompok chanyeol itu bisa bertekuk lutut di depan si pemuda bermata bak mata rusa ini.

"aku rasa aku memikirkan untuk sedot lemak" celetuk baekhyun dan membuat kyungsoo yang ada di samping nya melotot dengan mata nya yang bulat itu.

"kau gila?!" suara kyungsoo agak di tinggikan oleh nya. dia sedikit kesal mendengar perkataan baekhyun.

"bagaimana kau bisa berfikir untuk ke sana?" luhan menatap baekhyun tepat dimanik indah mata baekhyun. Baekhyun yang di pandangi pun menciut.

"kurasa itu jalan satu-satu nya menuju kemenangan dengan cepat" lirih baekhyun tapi masih terdengar oleh luhan dan kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kertas diberikan oleh luhan ke depan baekhyun. "ini, aku sudah tau kau pasti akan memilih cara itu. " baekhyun mengambil secarik kertas yang diberikan luhan tadi. "itu artikel tentang sedot lemak"

Kyungsoo dan baekhyun berkerut kening nya. luhan hanya tertawa. "begini, biar ku jelaskan" luhan menarik napas nya panjang. "jadi, sedot lemak itu akan membuat mu sakit. Dan sedot lemak juga akan mengangkat semua lemak yang ada di tubuh mu, termaksud lemak baik. Tubuh mu juga membutuhkan lemak baik untuk melindungi tubuh dari radikal bebas. Ada banyak juga resiko kalau kau sedot lemak"

Baekhyun menunggu luhan untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan nya, "contohnya, kau bisa merasakan mati rasa secara permanen di daerah tempat berlangsung nya penyedotan lemak, dan bisa merusak bagian organ dalam mu. Ini disebabkan bagian jarum tumpul yang masuk ke dalam tubuh saat terjadinya proses penyedotan lemak"

Baekhyun merinding mendengar penjelasan luhan tentang sedot lemak. "jadi apakah kau masih mau untuk sedot lemak?" tanya kyungsoo melirik baekhyun sinis.

"okey, sekarang apa saran mu ?" baekhyun mengembalikan selembaran yang diberikan luhan tadi .

"mau tak mau kau harus olahraga" kyungsoo memberi saran dan luhan menyetujuinya.

"hey, aku ingin jalan-jalan. Kalian mau ikut?" tanya luhan sambil mengeluarkan selembaran uang kemudian di letak kan nya di bawah cangkir kopi nya.

"kemana?" tanya kyungsoo bingung. jujur, dia sangat bingung dengan luhan. Orang yang jelas-jelas musuh baekhyun sekarang mendukung di pihak baekhyun dan ingin membantu baekhyun untuk diet. Dan sekarang dia mengajak mereka untuk jalan-jalan.

"sudah ku bilang, aku bukan bagian dari mereka. Ikut saja"

.

.

.

.

.

"ke supermarket?"

"ya, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku beli, ayo" luhan berjalan mendahului kyungsoo dan baekhyun dengan mendorong troli.

Luhan membawa mereka ke sebuah mall terbesar di gangnam dan menuntun mereka ke salah satu supermarket termahal di gangnam. Baekhun dan kyungsoo merasa mereka seperi orang yang baru sadar dari amnesia. Begitu melihat kesekeliling mereka adalah orang-orang berpakaian mewah.

Dilihat nya pakaian nya sendiri, "kurasa lebih baik kita menyusul luhan, sebelum kita di usir oleh petugas mall karena pakaian kita" usul kyungsoo dan baekhyun mengangguk.

Luhan menuntun kyungsoo dan baekhyun menuju sebuah rak yang bersusun beberapa botol alat make-up.

Apa?! Make-up?!

"apa luhan menggunakan make-up?" bisik kyungsoo kepada baekhyun yang masih memandangi luhan yang aasik memasuki beberapa pelembab wajah dan body lotion kedalam troli.

"entahlah" baekhyun mendekati luhan dan melihat troli luhan yang semula kosong sekarang mulai terisi dengan beberapa botol yang baekhyun tau di sana ada terdapat pelembab wajah, dan vitamin kulit. Sisa nya dia tak tau.

Dan setelah dirasa cukup, luhan pun menuju kasir dan membayar belanjaan nya. baekhyun melihat ada sebuah kotak yang bermerek beda di dalam troli luhan.

"susu?" tanya baekhyun bingun. _Luhan juga meminum susu?_, batin baekhyun. Luhan hanya tersenyum.

"semuanya 550.000 won " suara kasir membuat kyungsoo dan baekhyun melotot. Luhan hanya berbelanja beberapa pelembab wajah, vitamin kulit, eyeliner, parfume, dan body lotion serta susu tapi harga nya sudah mencapai uang jajan nya selama 4 bulan?

Luhan memberikan credit card nya kepada kasir tersebut. Setelah selesai membayar belanjaan nya, diberikan nya semua kantung belanjaan kepada baekhyun.

"ini semua buat mu, kecuali susu. Itu milik kyungsoo" luhan melemparkan senyuman nya kepada baekhyun dan kyungsoo. "aku merasa prihatin dengan tubuh mungil kyungsoo. Seorang teman ku tengah mencoba mendekati mu. aku tak mau kau terlihat kalah tinggi dengan nya" luhan tertawa pelan dan tersenyum penuh arti ke arah kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berkerut.

"ini semua punya ku?" baekhyun masih bingung dengan tindakan luhan. Dia membuang uang 550.000 won nya hanya untuk baekhyun? Padahal dia mengenal baekhyun baru 45 menit. Satu jam pun belum.

"ya, aku tidak ingin kau kalah dari si caplang chanyeol. Bukan kah salah satu tipe chanyeol adalah berkulit bersih, putih dan enak di pandang?" perkataan luhan mengingat kan baekhyun tentang kejadian di kantin waktu itu. Itu membuat nya malu.

"i-iya" baekhyun terbata-bata. Luhan benar, percuma kalau dia nanti kurus tetapi dengan kulit dan muka yang kurang enak di pandang. Baekhyun melihat luhan lekat, pantas luhan memiliki kulit bak salju dan muka yang indah.

"terima kasih" luhan hanya mengangguk dan menarik baekhyun beserta kyungsoo ke sebuah toko.

"kita harus membeli beberapa barang" ujar luhan bersemangat.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuh gembul nya di kasur kesayangan nya. dia merasa sangat rindu dengan ranjang nya. setelah berjam-jam berkeliling mall di gangnam akhir nya dia bisa juga tertidur dengan nyaman di ranjang nya.

Baekhyun melihat kantung-kantung belanjaan yang di belikan luhan tadi. Dan dapat baekhyun simpulkan bahwa luhan adalah orang yang baik dan memiliki uang segudang!

Bayangkan saja, seluruh toko sudah mereka kunjungi dan membeli beberapa kebutuhan, bukan buat dia sendiri tapi buat baekhyun. Bahkan luhan tidak membelikan sepeserpun untuk nya.

Luhan membelikan mulai dari sepatu, beberapa baju dengan ukuran kecil dan celana jeans dengan ukuran kecil -luhan beralasan ingin melihat baekhyun menggunakan baju yang di belikan nya pada saat tiga bulan kemudian-, beberapa pelembab, vitamin wajah, vitamin kulit, parfume, body lotion, eyeliner dan jangan lupa, luhan juga membelikan nya timbangan. Supaya baekhyun bisa mengukur sejauh mana dia mengurangi berat badan nya.

Dia tidak boleh mengecewakan luhan yang dengan baik membelikan nya benda-benda ini. Di keluarkan nya selembar kertas yang berada di kantong celana nya.

**_Daftar menuju kemenangan melawan chanyeol ^^ :_**

**_Joging 30 menit sehari setiap pukul 5 sore_**

**_Makan teratur : pagi, sarapan roti. Siang, makan nasi. Malam, makan sayur yang kau suka._**

**_Aerobik 1 kali seminggu_**

**_Masker rutin setiap minggu_**

**_Low carbs low fat food, no dairy food_**

**_Jangan lupa pakai pelembab, dan minum vitamin kulit sebelum tidur^^_**

Baekhyun tertawa melihat secarik kertas yang diberikan luhan tadi, ini adalah daftar yang harus dia lakukan selama 3 bulan kedepan. Apa bisa dia melakukan semua ini. Dan apa ini? Masker dan pelembab? Aww, baekhyun merasa dia seperti seorang gadis.

.

.

.

.

.

Menjalankan taruhan nya ternyata tidak semudah yang baekhyun pikirkan. Apalagi sejak taruhan nya dengan chanyeol, baekhyun menjadi mendadak terkenal di sekolah. Bahkan, sekolah terbagi menjadi tiga bagian. Bagian yang membela baekhyun menang, bagian yang mendukung chanyeol menang, dan satu bagian lagi belum memutuskan akan memihak ke siapa.

Ucapan semangat berjuang dan saran-saran malah membuat baekhyun pusing. Bukan nya tidak berterima kasih, simpati seperti itu malah memperberat beban baekhyun untuk menang. Apa lagi kalau ada campur tangan yang tidak diingin kan, orang-orang yang sok tau apa yang seharus nya dilakukan baekhyun.

"mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang pelayan. baekhyun dan kyungsoo sekarang sedang ada di sebuah cafe yang ada di dekat sekolah. Baekhyun di tarik kyungsoo setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi menuju tempat ini. Kata nya ada suatu hal yang ingin dia sampaikan.

"beef burger dan cola" kyungsoo melotot mendengar perkataan baekhyun dan yang di pelototi hanya diam tidak takut dengan pelototan kyungsoo. Baekhyun sudah satu minggu tidak makan burger dan minum cola. Dan sudah satu minggu dia ikut aturan luhan. Hasil nya lumayan, ia turun dua kilo. Baekhyun merasa, dua kilo tidak signifikan. Lemak di perut nya masih ada. Baju nya tetap di ukuran yang sama. Namun kyungsoo meyakini kalau dua kilo adlah awalan yang bagus dari program yang diberikan oleh luhan.

"batal! Jus apel dan salad buah saja" kyungsoo kesal karena sedari tadi baekhyun seperti cuek saja dengan pelototan nya. dan baekhyun pun kesal karena kyungsoo menyabotase makan sore nya.

Ini dia, salah satu contoh orang yang sok ikut campur. Baekhyun merengut, "beri aku keringanan untuk makan burger sekali saja." Baekhyun mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes nya ke arah kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, ternyata jurus nya tak bisa menghasut kyungsoo, "tidak bisa, baekhyun, kalau kau ingin menang kau harus patuh dengan semua program mu. Lagi pula aku hanya bisa mengawasi mu ketika aku ada di sekitar mu saja. Aku tidak tau apa yang kau makan di rumah"

"tapi kyungsoo," baekhyun tak putus asa, "aku lagi ingin makan burger. Anggap saja ini hadiah atas keberhasilan ku turun dua kilo minggu ini. Boleh ya?"

"terserah, " ucap kyungsoo judes

Baekhyun bersorak dan hendak membatalkan pesanan kyungsoo.

Ternyata ucapan judes kyungsoo masih ada lanjutan nya, "kalau kau memang mau kalah dari chanyeol, langgar saja program sudah di buat. Selamat menikmati menjadi pembantu di rumah chanyeol" dibilang seperti itu, baekhyun mengurungkan niat nya. baekhyun benci saat kyungsoo benar dan dirinya salah.

"baiklah, jus apel dan salad buah nya saja"

"bagus, bagus" kyungsoo tersenyum senang sementara baekhyun menekuk muka nya. "aku juga sama dengan nya" ucap kyungsoo kepada pelayan. dan pelayan pun pergi.

"jangan menatap ku seolah aku adalah penjahat, ini buat kebaikan mu" kyungsoo menyenggol tangan baekhyun sambil menyengir kuda.

Kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin kyungsoo sudah mati beberapa kali karena tatapan baekhyun.

"jadi kenapa kau membawa ku kesini?" baekhyun bertanya dengan ogah-ogahan.

"ini, aku membuat daftar baru untuk mu" kyungsoo memberikan secarik kertas ke arah baekhyun

"apa? Daftar lagi ?!" ujar baekhyun. dilihat nya kertas tersebut.

**_' _****_makan pagi : _**

**_- roti tawar dan selai buah 2-4 potong_**

**_-jus buah 1 gelas_**

**_-snack siang (non fat biscuit) : 4-5 keping_**

**_Makan siang : _**

**_- nasi 6 sendok makan_**

**_- daging ayam (bakar) 1 porsi_**

**_-snack siang (non fat biscuit) 3 keping_**

**_-buah apel 1-2 buah_**

**_Makan malam : _**

**_-daging ikan (jangan di goreng) 1 porsi_**

**_-salad sayuran_**

**_-buah segar '_**

"ini hanya daftar menu makan mu, masalah perawatan kulit mu masih bisa kau lanjutkan"

Baekhyun melotot. "ini daftar makan yang benar-benar gila"

"tidak perlu kau ikuti semua nya, ini hanya contoh. Jadi kau bisa diet tanpa kekurangan gizi. Kalau kau ingin cepat, ikuti saja menu ini" kata kyungsoo.

Sebagai jawaban, baekhyun hanya menggerutu tak jelas yang di sambut kyungsoo dengan tawa. Mereka tidak sadar seseorang ikut mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka. Chanyeol.

Chanyeol punya banyak pacar. Maksud nya, mantan pacar. Bisa dibilang, chanyeol dapat mearamalkan tindakan seseorang kalau sedang berusaha mendekati dirinya. Namun tidak dengan yang ini. Baekhyun seperti substensi berbeda yang baru di temukan. Tingkah nya tidak dapat di tebak. Chanyeol penasaran ingin lihat akhir dari semua ini.

Baekhyun seperti magnet untuk nya. ada sesuatu yang memaksanya untuk terus memperhatikan dia.

Taruhan itu.

Chanyeol harus menang. Baekhyun harus kalah. Chanyeol mengunyah sandwich yang menjadi makan siang nya. pikiran nya berputar. Ia harus menang dengan berbagai cara. Chanyeol tidak menyangka baekhyun mampu menahan nafsu makannya. Bakpao raksasa itu bahkan berolahraga.

Dua kilo dalam satu minggu. Chanyeol harus melakukan sesuatu. Kalau keadaan terus seperti ini chanyeol akan kalah dari baekhyun. dasar otak jail, baru sebentar saja chanyeol langsung mendapatkan ide.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku seragam nya, di tekan nya beberapa nomor di layar ponsel touchscreen milik nya. "kau lagi dimana? Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu, kita bertemu di rumah ku malam ini."

.

.

.

.

.

Jujur, perut baekhyun belum terbiasa dengan diet. Lambungnya meronta-ronta meminta makanan sebenarnya. Baekhyun ingin makanan yang berkarbo hidrat dan protein. Akhir-akhir ini menu makanan nya dari keluarga tanam-tanaman. Setiap hari, baekhyun merasa seperti kambing dari pada manusia.

Porsi olahraga yang di saran kan luhan juga membuat badan nya pegal-pegal dan sakit. Bagaimana tidak, selama ini, baekhyun memang tak pernah berolahraga kecuali ada pelajaran olah raga di sekolah.

Sejak taruhan itu, baekhyun lari setiap sore mengelilingi kompleks rumah. Kadang ditemani kyungsoo dan ibunya.

Belum lagi aturan-aturan yang mengharuskan nya memakai pelembab dan meminum obat yang kata nya vitamin kulit sebelum tidur. Memakai masker wajah seminggu sekali. Rasa nya geli. Dia seperti seorang gadis remaja. Dan jangan lupakan satu botol besar body lotion mahal yang di beli luhan waktu itu. Sekarang baekhyun tau kenapa lotion itu berharga selangit, itu body lotion khusus pada malam hari dan berbau yang sangat tidak enak bagi baekhyun, dan itu lotion herbal. Tidak ada wangi seperti produk lotion yang lain, ini berbau seperti jahe bercampur dedaunan herbal, entahlah. Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

Baekhyun hampir putus asa. Dua minggu rasa nya seperti dua tahun. Baekhyun ingin sekali menyerah. Tiap kali melihat makanan enak, badan nya gemetar minta diisi.

Hanya wajah mengejek chanyeol yang membuat baekhyun kuat meneruskan program diet nya. baekhyun ingin melihat chanyeol bertekuk lutut dihadapan nya. baekhyun kesal. Kalau boleh, ia ingin sekali menarik kuping caplang chanyeol kuat-kuat.

Bel pulang berbunyi. Baekhyun mendesah lega. Waktu belajar nya di sekolah sudah selesai. Dia ingin me-refrest otak nya dengan sekedar membaca beberapa kumpulan puisi di perpustakaan. Baekhyun lebih suka membaca seribu puisi dari pada mendengar seribu ocehan dari kyungsoo. Menjengkelkan.

"aku ingin ke perpustakaan, ikut?" baekhyun bertanya sambil membereskan buku-buku nya yang ada di atas meja.

"ibu ku sedang sakit, jadi aku harus pulang cepat. Kau sendirian saja, tak apa?" baekhyun mengangguk, kyungsoo melambai kepada baekhyun, lalu keluar dari kelas,

"hati-hati di jalan" baekhyun melambaikan tangan nya. segera dia menuju perpustakaan. Kelas nya hanya terpisahkan dua ruangan untuk menuju perpustakaan. Dengan santai baekhyun berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Saat itu juga dia bertemu dengan luhan yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan seseorang yang baekhyun tau adalah sehun, kekasih dari luhan.

"lu—" niat baekhyun untuk menyapa luhan terhenti ketika luhan memberi isyarat dengan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dan baekhyun sekarang tau kalau luhan tidak memberi tau sehun kalau dia sebelum nya pernah 'menolong' baekhyun.

"bisa kau menyingkir dari jalan ku?" pikiran baekhyun terpecah setelah mendengar suara dingin sehun. Bagaimana bisa orang sehangat luhan bisa berpacaran dengan orang sedingin sehun. Dunia memang aneh.

"koridor ini masih luas. Badan ku yang besar ini masih menyisahkan banyak jalan. Kau bisa lewat mana saja. Aku tidak mengganggu jalan mu. ini jalan ku" luhan menahan tawa nya ketika mendengar celoteh baekhyun. baru kali ini dia melihat sehun tidak berkutik mendengar seseorang yang menentang dirinya selain luhan.

"terserah" sehun berjalan di samping baekhyun dengan angkuh nya, mendahului luhan yang ada di belakang nya. _sepertinya dia lupa kalau luhan bersamanya_, batin baekhyun.

"jangan curang dengan diet mu... dan kau terlihat lumayan...kurus setelah 2 minggu program mu" luhan tersenyum ke arah baekhyun kemudian berjalan menyusul sehun.

_Ku rasa sehun menggunakan ilmu hitam untuk membuat luhan jatuh cinta pada nya_, batin baekhyun.

Dia pun melanjutkan langkah nya menuju perpustakaan. Baru beberapa langkah dia masuk ke perpustakaan tiba-tiba seorang penjaga perpustakaan memanggil nya.

"kau..., baekhyun?" ujar petugas penjaga perpustakaan itu ragu sambil menenteng bungkusan transparan cantik berhiaskan pita.

Baekhyun mengangguk ramah membenarkan, "ada apa?"

"ini buat mu" bungkusan itu berpindah tangan ke baekhyun. baekhyun menerima nya dengan senang. Isi nya adalah _cupcake_ dengan toping warna warni.

"dari siapa?"

"ada kartunya. Baca saja" petugas itu menunjuk sebuah kartu kecil yang disematkan di antara pita-pita, "kalau begitu, permisi"

Baekhyun membuka kartu kecil itu. Tertulis dengan tulisan tangan _pangeran mu nomor satu_. Membaca isinya membuat baekhyun ingin melonjak. Belum pernah ada yang mengirim nya pesan secara misterius dengan hadiah manis seperti ini. Baekhyun melambung. Tampaknya, pertaruhan nya dengan chanyeol membawa sedikit keuntungan. Buktinya, baekhyun mendapatkan penggemar.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED~

.

.

.

gimana? aku udah ngabulin nih buat readers-nim yang nyuruh aku buat update cepet. :)

puas gak?

hayoo... siapa ya kira kira secret admirer nya baekhyun? apa ada cast baru lagi di fanfic selanjut nya? apa jangan-jangan dari sehun, terus sehun selingkuh sama baekhyun? (*alah) hahah malah tambah ngawur xD

yaudah deh, yang penting review ya ;) aku suka ketawa liat review an kalian hahah lucu :*

oia buat chapter kemaren, maaf aku banyak typo, soal nya pas ngetik lagi ngantuk hahah (?) dan juga kadang nyelip nama luhan kan di chap kemaren? heheh iya nih aku lagi sering mikirin luhan akhir-akhir ini. sampe kebawa ke fanfic chap kemaren. padahal belum saat nya dia keluar heheh xD

yaudah deh, pokok nya _**REVIEW REVIEW!**_ kalo banyak yang review aku lanjut^^


	4. A simple Trick ! ch 4

Title : Mr. B?

Cast : Chanbaek feat kaisoo and hunhan

Rating : T

.

.

.

.

.

**WARNING! THIS IS BOYSLOVE FANFIC! DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**

**PLAGIATRISM, BASHER, SILENT READERS, GO AWAY!**

.

.

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

.

**#sebelumnya~**

_"__dari siapa? kau?"_

_"__bukan, ada kartunya. Baca saja" petugas itu menunjuk sebuah kartu kecil yang disematkan di antara pita-pita, "kalau begitu, permisi"_

_Baekhyun membuka kartu kecil itu. Tertulis dengan tulisan tangan '__**pangeran mu nomor satu'**__._

.

.

.

CHAPTER 4

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari turun perlahan. Teriknya sudah tidak sepanas tadi. Hari berubah menjadi sore. Udara menjadi sejuk sedikit berawan. Dikamar nya baekhyun bersantai-santai di kasur nya. ia langsung senang begitu melihat ibu nya datang sambil membawa... bingkisan lagi! Beruntungnya baekhyun. baru saja baekhyun menghabiskan cup cake yang tadi dia terima. Tadinya dia sedikit tidak tega memakan hiasan cantik di atas nya. tapi kue itu untuk di makan kan?

"sepertinya ada yang kau sembunyikan dari ibu"

"ahh.. ibu!" baekhyun melompat girang sambil memandang bingkisan yang baru datang. Sekotak bola coklat aneka isi, juga kartu di tulis tangan sama seperti kartu sebelum nya, yang berbunyi '**_aku kecewa kalau kau tidak memakan pemberian ku'_**.

Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja akan baekhyun makan!

"apa kau tidak ingin menceritakan nya dengan ibu?"

"tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan" baekhyun mendorong ibunya pelan keluar dari kamar. "ini rahasia" baekhyun melonjak. Baekhyun senang.

"dasar" ibu nya baekhyun hanya dapat geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan anaknya sambil menutup pintu kamar. baekhyun memeluk kotak coklat itu. Hatinya meleleh.

"sore, ajhumma"

Kyungsoo!

Baekhyun terkesiap kaget. Baekhyun waswas. Sepertinya kyungsoo punya indra keenam. Bisa-bisa nya dia muncul disaat baekhyun baru saja mencurangi diet nya dan akan melakukan yang kali kedua dengan bola coklat. Baekhyun memandang kotak ditangan nya. kyungsoo tidak boleh melihat hadiah dari penggemar rahasia nya. kalau dia melihat makanan manis yang baekhyun pegang, bisa-bisa malah dia yang merebut dan menelan isinya.

Jangan sampai itu terjadi. Bukan nya pelit, baekhyun mau saja membagi makanan nya dengan kyungsoo. Ia bukan tipe orang gendut yang protektif pada makanan. Ambil saja kalau mau. Tapi, kali ini. Ini adalah satu mimpi baekhyun, ketika dia merasa istimewa dengan hadiah-hadiah kecil dari orang asing bukan keluarganya.

"sore" sahut ibunya baekhyun. beliau tidak kaget dengan kedatangan kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo memang sering datang kerumah baekhyun, jadi tidak perlu lagi permisi. Dia bebas keluar masuk rumah baekhyun. kedatangan kyungsoo membuat rumah baekhyun bertambah ramai.

Dengan cepat baekhyun membuka lemari dan menaruh hadiah nya di rak paling bawah. Dengan gugup, baekhyun memasukkan kotak bola-bola coklat itu diantara tumpukan baju. Baekhyun menghembuskan napas lega. Diluar kamar, kyungsoo dan ibu nya masih mengobrol.

"pas sekali, tadi barusan baekhyun mendapat..."

_Oh tidak_! Napas lega baekhyun keluar. Rahasia nya akan terbongkar oleh ibunya. Tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi.

Langkah kaki baekhyun bergema, pintu kamar berdebam menghantam dinding. Kyungsoo dan ibunya baekhyun hanya bengong melihat baekhyun berdiri di pintu kamar sambil ngos-ngosan. Belum hilang rasa kaget, sekuat tenaga baekhyun berteriak sok gembira, sambil berhamburan memberi pelukan ke kyungsoo, "Do Kyungsoo! Kau datang"

"hah?" badan kyungsoo dipaksa ikut melonjak-lonjak oleh baekhyun

"tumben sekali kau datang"baekhyun menarik tangan kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamar

Kyungsoo dan ibunya baekhyun saling pandang. Apanya yang tumben? Hampir setiap hari kyungsoo datang kerumah baekhyun.

"kau sakit?" ibunya baekhyun yang sama bingung nya dengan kyungsoo mencoba menyentuh kening baekhyun.

"tidak, aku tidak sakit" baekhyun gugup menghindari. Adanya ibunya baekhyun membahayakan rahasia kecil nya. ia harus cepat-cepat masuk ke kamar.

"tingkah mu aneh." Kata ibunya baekhyun. "apa mungkin ini karena kau baru saja..."

Baekhyun berteriak, "Aaaa!" sambil menarik kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamar. ditutup nya pintu kamar dan diteruskan nya dengan berpura-pura berteriak sambil bersenandung dan berjoget tak jelas. Sambil cengar-cengir, baekhyun memasang telinganya dengan baik-baik. Begitu langkah ibunya menghilang di kejauhan, barulah dia berhenti bersenandung tak jelas.

"kau sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu" mata kyungsoo menyipit curiga.

"tidak, aku tidak menyembunyikan apa pun" baekhyun menghindari tatapan elang kyungsoo. Ditutupinya tingkah gugup dengan tertawa. "apa yang bisa aku sembunyikan?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. "mungkin, kau melanggar diet mu"

**_Deg._**

Tawa gugup baekhyun kembali terdengar. "tidak, mana mungkin aku mencurangi diet ku sendiri" buru-buru baekhyun mengalihkan perhatian kyungsoo.

"_by the way_, ada apa kau kesini?" baekhyun sok antusias mengomentari pakaian kyungsoo. Kaus katun putih dan celana pendek selutut bahan kain.

"oh" perhatian kyungsoo teralih, "aku ingin menemanimu lari sore."

Baekhyun tidak tahu mana yang lebih baik. Rahasianya terbongkar atau lari sore.

"tunggu apa lagi? Cepat ganti baju."

.

.

.

.

.

Bayang-bayang pohon menciptakan mozaik bergerak di permukaan jalan. Angin bertiup pelan lumayan menyegarkan. Sepatu olahraga baekhyun sesekali beradu dengan kerikil. Ritme langkah nya sudah tak beraturan. Di sebelah nya, kyungsoo mengikutinya dengan mengayuh santai sepeda baekhyun.

"seperti itu saja sudah lelah?" kyungsoo agak kepayahan mengatur kayuh pedal sepeda karena baekhyun sudah begitu lambat. Kalau ia mengayuh seperti biasa, baekhyun sudah tertinggal jauh dari tadi. Sepeda tidak bisa dikayuh sangking lambatnya. Akhirnya, kyungsoo turun. Ia mengikuti baekhyun dengan mendorong sepeda. "kita belum lari terlalu jauh."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Keringat bercucuran dari dahi nya. bajunya lembab karena keringat. "itu sudah jauh. Coba kau ikut lari. Kau naik sepeda, karena itu kau bisa berbicara seperti itu."

Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuk nya sambil tertawa. "aku.. sebenarnya ingin juga lari menemani mu, tapi... seseorang mengatakan pada ku kalau aku ikut lari dengan mu aku akan semakin kecil"

Baekhyun melotot. "siapa orang yang mengatakan itu ?"

"sudahlah, lupakan. Lagi pula kan aku berjaga-jaga saja kalau kau tiba-tiba pingsan." Kyungsoo menyengir kuda.

"maksudnya?"

"maksudnya, aku bisa langsung pergi pura-pura tidak kenal seandainya kau pingsan" kyungsoo terkekeh melihat baekhyun melotot lagi. "tidak, bercanda, byun. Tentu saja sepeda itu buat berjaga-jaga kalau terjadi sesuatu dan kau butuh bantuan secepatnya"

_Logis_, pikir baekhyun. namun sepertinya, alasan kyungsoo sebenarnya adalah kyungsoo ingin mengawasi baekhyun tanpa harus ikut merasa lelah. Tapi? Tunggu, siapa yang kyungsoo bilang seseorang tadi?

"kyungsoo seseorang itu—"

"kau boleh istirahat sekarang" kyungsoo yang mengetahui arah pembicaraan baekhyun langsung mengalihkan nya.

"ide bagus" baekhyun menyeret kakinya ke pinggir, menjatuhkan pantat nya ke trotoar dan menyenderkan badan nya ke batang pohon peneduh. Kyungsoo ikut duduk disamping baekhyun. sepeda dibiarkan nya tergeletak di pinggir jalan.

"ini," kyungsoo memberikan handuk. Baekhyun meraih handuk itu dan mengelap keringat nya. dengan handuk itu pula baekhyun mengipas-ngipas lehernya yang masih terasa gerah. "semoga saja jarak lari mu semakin panjang. Kalau hanya sejauh ini, sepertinya tidak memberi banyak pengaruh"

Di kondisi biasa, baekhyun akan melotot dan berteriak keras, _"aku melakukan ini setiap hari! Kurang jauh apanya? Kau ingin membuat kaki ku putus?"_ yah, hal-hal biasa semacam itu. Rasa lelah membuat baekhyun hanya mengangguk saja, tidak menjawab perkataan kyungsoo.

Langit biru membentang luas. Jernih dan sangat biru. Hari ini sangat terang, tetapi tidak panas. Baekhyun ingin membaringkan dirinya. Namun, tempat nya sekarang tidak memungkin kan nya untuk tertidur. Selain di trotoar, banyak orang yang berlalu lalang akan menganggapnya gila.

Padahal, langit sore ini sangat sempurna untuk diamati. Memandang langit adalah salah satu kesukaan baekhyun. ia biasa nya memandang langin dari balkon kamar nya. biasanya dia membaringkan diri di lantai.

Baekhyun akan merentangkan tangan, melebarkan ruang di antara jari jemarinya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Baekhyun akan membuka mata nya lebar-lebar, selebar matanya dapat merekam luas nya langit.

Kebiasaan aneh memang. Namun, baekhyun menyukainya.

"baekhyun, sebenarnya, apa yang kau sukai dari chanyeol?" pertanyaan kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan baekhyun. "maksudku, kau sudah mengetahui sikap nya yang buruk. Bahkan, sesuka-sukanya kau dengan chanyeol, kau sampai tidak menyadari sikapnya yang buruk? Dia sering gonta-ganti kekasih. Menurutku, itu sudah menjadi tanda-tanda kalau dia bukan orang baik"

Tatapan baekhyun beralih dari langit kepada kyungsoo. "aku tau, aku merasakan itu, tapi perasaan itu aku hilangkan. Aku Cuma memikirkan apa yang aku ingin lihat. Aku memilih untuk tidak percaya. Hidup dalam ilusi itu sangat menyenangkan, kau tau? Chanyeol yang baik, chanyeol yang pengertian, chanyeol yang sopan,. Maka saat itu,aku mengetahui dia yang seperti sekarang ini, aku sedikit terguncang. Tapi, bodohnya aku, entah kenapa dalam hatiku, sedikit kepercayaan chanyeol yang sebenarnya...," baekhyun menarik nafas dalam. "sebenarnya sama seperti ilusiku"

"baekhyun..."

Baekhyun tertawa lirih, "kenapa kita menjadi melankolis seperti ini? Aku malah menceritakan hal-hal yang tak berguna. Ayo, lari lagi" usaha baekhyun menyingkirkan atmosfer sendu di antara mereka tidak berhasil. Kyungsoo masih larut dengan curahan hati baekhyun tadi.

"baekhyun..."

"tenang saja. Ini akan membuat ku kuat" baekhyun berdiri dan menepuk debu-debu halus dari pantatnya. "ayo, sudah cukup istirahat nya". baekhyun lari mendahului kyungsoo. Ia tiak ingin memperpanjang-panjang cerita karena jika diteruskan . baekhyun pasti..., menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam nya baekhyun mendapatkan kejutan lagi. Penggemar baekhyun mengirim paket berisi lollipop warna warni di ikat manis dengan pita merah jambu. Ada secarik pesan di atas nya. pesan nya sangat manis. Tertuliskan dengan sangat rapi.

_'__**kau tau? aku disini setiap detik selalu memikirkan mu. kau terlalu indah untuk di pikirkan setiap saat. Aku suka kau apa ada nya. jangan dengarkan mereka. Disini aku memikirkan sebalik nya. terima lah hadiah ku, byun baekhyun**__'_

.

.

.

.

.

*seminggu kemudian

"aku tidak mengerti apa nya yang salah" kyungsoo tampak kecewa. "kau tetap olah raga. Kau diet. Kau melakukan semua program yang aku anjurkan. Salahnya dimana? Berat mu malah bertambah. Apa yang salah"

Baekhyun menunduk diam di kursi kantin. Tentu saja baekhyun tau jelas apa yang salah. _Penggemarnya_. Penggemar baekhyun tidak pernah berhenti mengirimkan hadiah-hadiah kecil, penuh gula, berlumur lemak, dan tentu saja membuat baekhyun bertambah berat badan. Kyungsoo tidak tau tentang penggemar ini karena kalau dia tau sudah pasti baekhyu tidak akan boleh sedikit pun menikmati hadiah-hadiah itu. Sayang sekali. Baekhyun bisa memberikan nya ke orang lain, tetapi hadiah-hadiah itu untuk dirinya. Jadi, memang hak baekhyun untuk menikmatinya. Lagi pula, kartu-kartu itu mengatakan agar semua hadiah nya harus dihabiskan.

"kau berfotosintesis? Tidak mungkin !" kyungsoo kesal menepuk keras meja kantin.

Rasa bersalah menekan baekhyun. sebisanya, baekhyun mencoba menenangkan kyungsoo. "jangan menyerah, kyungsoo. Aku yakin minggu depan berat ku turun." Baekhyun merayu. "nanti aku diet lebih keras lagi. Aku janji akan rajin berolahraga"

"hei" sebuah suara membuat baekhyun dan kyungsoo menoleh. Baekhyun hapal suara itu. Mengganggu saja.

Apa dia tidak melihat sedang ada krisis disini?

Dengan tatapan segarang mungkin, baekhyun mentap chanyeol dan kelompok nya terkecuali luhan tentu nya. ingat? luhan adalah orang baik. Dalam pikiran nya, ia mengucapkan matra, semoga kau sial selamanya, park chanyeol...semoga kau sial selamanya... semoga kau sial selamanya...

Di ulang-ulang agar hasil nya efektif.

"apa? Kau ingin berbuat apa lagi?" kata baekhyun

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya. Gaya takutnya dibuat-buat. Ia meletakkan sebuah bungkusan di meja kantin. Tingkah chanyeol seperti pembantu di tindas majikan. Itu membuat emosi baekhyun naik ke ubun-ubun. Tangan nya gatal ingin menarik telinga caplang canyeol. Pasti puas rasanya melihat chanyeol memohon-mohon ampun. Tapi hatinya berkata lain. Baekhyun tidak bisa bohong kalau kaki nya tetap lemas bila chanyeol di dekat nya. jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Darah nya berdesir. Perutnya mulas karena senang.

Tidak.

Baekhyun berhenti menyukai si jail ini. Ia harus berhenti menyukainya. Semua tunas-tunas merah muda –baik yang mekar maupun yang masih kuncup di hatinya- akan ia babat. Cara halus atau cara paksa keduanya sah-sah saja. Asalkan ia dapat berhenti menyukai orang ini.

"itu." Chanyeol menujuk bingkisan yang diletakkan nya di depan baekhyun. "titipan buat mu, byun"

Baekhyun merengut kearah bingkisan yang di taruh chanyeol. Mau tidak mau baekyun tersenyum. Lagi-lagi dari penggemarnya. Baekhyun penasaran. Siapa orang ini? Dia berlaku begitu manis. Baekhyun senang sekali kalau dia bisa mengalihkan perasaan nya. penggemarnya tidak perlu tampan seperti chanyeol. Yang penting dia orang baik.

Hanya saja, mengapa harus chanyeol yang mengantar kan untuknya? Ada banyak anak lain yang masih bisa dimintai tolong. Mengapa harus chanyeol?

Namun, biarlah. Mungkin ini adalah keuntungan terselubung. Baekhyun mengeluar kan bungkusan wajah gembira. Dia ingin menunjukkan ke chanyeol bahwa dia juga memiliki penggemar.

Di bawah tatapan tidak setuju kyungsoo, baekhyun mencomot tiramisu sambil membuka kartu yang tersemat di bungkusan luarnya.

'_dasar bakpao bodoh! Berat mu naik kan? Jangan harap menang!_'

Apa?

Apa?

Apa?!

Kunyahan di mulut baekhyun terhenti. Muka baekhyun seketika pucat ketika mendengar tawa chanyeol dan kelompok nya, termasuk luhan.

Bahu baekhyun merosot.

Jadi selama ini, hadiah-hadiah yang ia terima adalah dari chanyeol? Tak ada penggemar? Hanya chanyeol dan keusilannya? Baekhyun mual. Ia ingin mengeluarkan semua hadiah yang chanyeol kirim kepada nya.

"terima kasih buat kalian berdua" chanyeol menepuk bahu sehun dan merangkul luhan. "kalian telah banyak membantu. Dan luhan terimakasih telah membantu sehun untuk mengantar hadiah-hadiah itu ke rumah si bakpao ini"

"ja-jadi, luhan? Kau—"

"maaf byun, aku hanya menjalankan perintah teman dari kekasihku ini." Luhan tersenyum kearah chanyeol.

"jahat. Kalian jahat" baekhyun menjatuhkan tiramisu ke lantai.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "ini perang. Semua cara sah di dalam dunia pertempuran" chanyeol mendekat kearah baekhyun dan berbisik "kau menantang orang yang salah. Aku pastikan, kau akan kalah byun baekhyun"

.

.

.

.

.

"kyungsoo!" baekhyun berseru gemas.

"_apa lagi?_" ujar kyungsoo malas-malasan. Suaranya tidak jelas. "_kau mau balas dendam? Kau ingin apa?_"

Baekhyun membetulkan letak ponselnya, "aku ingin—"

"_ingin bergulat dengan chanyeol? Bilang saja kau ingin dipeluk dengan nya_"

"siapa juga yang mau dipeluk dengan nya. kau dengar tidak yang tadi aku bilang? Aku ingin balas dendam. Aku kesal, seperti ingin meledak."

"_iya, dari tadi kau bilang begitu. Sudah dulu ya, aku ada acara."_

"acara apa?" kening baekhyun berkerut.

_"__aku ingin pergi dengan- sudah lah. Bye~"_

**_Pip_**

Sambungan terputus.

Baekhyun menekan ulang nomor kyungsoo. Yang menjawab suara mesin. _Maaf nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk_.

Kyungsoo sedang marah dengan nya akibat kejadian waktu itu. Niat nya hari ini dia ingin mengajak kyungsoo untuk menonton film di bioskop dan mereka akan berbaikan. Tapi, sepertinya dia sedang sibuk dengan acaranya.

Kalau sudah begini, harus bagaimana?

Baekhyun sudah berpakaian rapi dan siap untuk pergi menjemput kyungsoo tetapi yang akan di jemput tidak ada. Apa boleh buat. Dia pergi sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Mal tidak begitu penuh. Baekhyun berjalan melewati etalase-etalase toko. Tidak di duga, dari ujung tampak sosok yang tidak ingin baekhyun lihat. Malas bertengkar, baekhyun membalikkan badan nya. baekhyun pasti kalah adu mulut dengan chanyeol. Apa lagi saat ini chanyeol tengah berduaan dengan kekasih baru nya.

Tunggu dulu.

Baekhyun tidak pernah berfikir jahat. Berdasarkan ajaran ibunya, baekhyun harus menjaga hatinya dari hal-hal jahat –pengecualian untuk chanyeol-. Pikirnya, kalau chanyeol bisa dengan sembarangan melakukan sabotase dan mengganggu usahanya memenangkan taruhan, ia pun dapat melakukan hal yang sama.

Chanyeol bersama seorang pria cantik dan bertubuh kecil berkulit putih itu sekarang sedang bergandengan. Senyum sumringah mewarnai wajah keduanya. Baekhyun menggit bibirnya mencari cara merusak kencan chanyeol. Sampai kening nya berkerut dalam pun, tidak ada satu ide yang melintas di kepala baekhyun. chanyeol dan pria bertubuh seperti kyungsoo itu semakin menjauh dari pandangan. Baekhyun memukul-mukul kepalanya. Pasti ada satu ide.

Baekhyun hampir berteriak kegirangan saat ia menemukan sebuah ide brilian. Ini kejailan nya yang pertama. Tapi dia sangat puas dengan ide nya. dijamin berhasil. Baekhyun hampir terbahak-bahak. Baikalah, akan aku lakukan. Tekat baekhyun sudah bulat. Kali ini dia akan memberikan sebuah pengalaman yang tidak akan chanyeol lupakan.

Baekhyun berlari menyusul mereka yang ternyata sudah berada di perkiran. Dengan cepat, baekhyun menghadang chanyeol dan kekasihnya itu lalu...

**_Plak_**

Cap merah berbentuk tangan menghiasi pipi chnayeol. Chanyeol tertegun. Kekasih nya pun tertegun. Kekasihnya ternyata berparas cantik walaupun dia pria. Ketika kaget pun dia masih terlihat anggun. Baekhyun hampir tertawa ketika melihat muka bodoh chanyeol.

Pulih dari kesadaran nya, chanyeol maju sambil berteriak. "hei! Apa-apaan ini-"

Baekhyun paham, chanyeol akan mengamuk ditampar tiba-tiba. Wajar.

Kekasihnya pun ikut marah. Wajar juga.

Saat chanyeol ingin mencengkram baekhyun, baekhyun mengeluarkan rencana keduanya.

"hwaaaa!" raungan baekhyun pecah. Dengan sekuat tenaga, baekhyun mendorong pundak chanyeol. Harus sekuat tenaga, belum tentu dia akan mendapatkan kesempatan emas seperti ini lagi.

"hei, baekhyun. apa-apaan ini?" chanyeol kembali mendekat kearah baekhyun. begitu pula dengan gandengan chanyeol.

Kekasih chanyeol mendorong pundak baekhyun, "apa-apaan kau!" pacar chanyeol tidak senang.

"jahat..., kau jahat" baekhyun kemudian terduduk di lantai dengan gaya mengenaskan. Mukanya menunduk. Cengiran nya tidak bisa dia sembunyikan.

"kau bilang kalau kau mencintai aku. Kau bilang kalau hanya aku seorang kekasih mu..." baekhyun tersedak pilu. Sepertinya dia ada bakat untuk menjadi seorang artis.

"h-hei!" chanyeol tergagap tidak siap dengan akting baekhyun. terlebih lagi, kekasih chanyeol yang tadi siap membela chanyeol sekarang kini berbalik menatap chanyeol marah.

"baekhyun, kau jangan main-main. Kapan aku bilang kalau aku mencintai mu?" tanya chanyeol.

"ini siapa, yeol?" tunjuk kekasih chanyeol ke arah baekhyun.

Bahkan, baekhyun saja merasakan aura negatif yang mengancam dibalik pertanyaan itu. Sesaat, chanyeol panik. Berkat jam terbangnya chanyeol mengendalikan diri. Dia bisa dengan santai mengendalikan kekasihnya yang mulai emosi.

"teman sekolah..., bukan, dia musuh di sekolah" chnayeol menarik baekhyun untuk berdiri. "aku tak mengerti apa yang kau lakukan?"

_Bahaya. Bahaya._

Baekhyun mengelak dari tarikan chanyeol. Sekarang baekhyun kembali duduk di lantai sambil menutupi muka nya. "teman?" baekhyun menangis keras. "teman, yeol?"

"oh. Teman. Kalau memang teman kenapa dia menangis seperti ini?" tanya kekasih chanyeol dengan nada seram.

Chanyeol langsung mengerti akal bulus baekhyun. dengan mata menyipit mengancam, chanyeol memandang pundak baekhyun yang bergetar. _Cih_! Kutuk chanyeol dalam hati. Sungguh amatir. Chanyeol dapat ber akting lebih baik dari itu.

**_Plak_**

Fokus chanyeol kembali pada kekasih nya. Sekarang, malah kekasih nya yang menangis.

"seharusnya, aku mendengarkan teman-teman ku. Kau memang bajingan!" setelah berkata seperti itu, pria yang tadinya di gandeng chanyeol itu berlari sambil menangis seperti di drama.

"hei, xiumin!" teriak chanyeol.

Baekhyun, sambil meneruskan tangis palsunya, melihat kepergian kekasih chanyeol dari sela-sela jari tangan nya. untuk jaga-jaga dia meneruskan tangis palsunya. Begitu kekasih chanyeol sudah tidak terlihat, tangisan baekhyun berhenti. Berganti dengan kikikan tawa. Perutnya sakit. Geli.

Baekhyun tidak sadar, dibelakang nya chanyeol berdiri sambil menahan emosi. "puas?"

Baekhyun berdiri, mencoba berdiri tegak dengan cengiran di wajah nya. "sangat puas. Ternyata mengerjai seseorang sungguh menyenangkan. Dengan begini, kita impas" dengan muka riang, ditepuk nya pundak chanyeol. "pacarmu ini pulang dulu, oke. Hahah"

Baekhyun tertawa. Kakinya baru mulai melangkah, saat tangan nya di cengkram chanyeol. "mau pergi kemana,_hm_? Kau pikir, aku akan membiarkan mu?" chanyeol tersenyum. Bukan senyum ramah tentunya. Muka jail mewarnai wajah chanyeol. "kita akan bersenang senang, pacarku"

Tawa baekhyun menghilang. Dengan cepat, chanyeol menarik baekhyun tanpa di duga, lengan chanyeol melingkar protektif di pundak baekhyun. "aku janji, kencan kali ini akan benar-benar seru"

"he-hei! Tunggu sebentar" baekhyun bergerak mencoba lepas. Jantungnya langsung melompat begitu badan chanyeol menempel pada badan nya. "chanyeol ! ugh..."

"apa sayang?" chanyeol menoleh. Matanya berkilat.

"maaf. Aku minta maaf" baekhyun memohon ampun. Selain karena malu, juga karena demi kesehatan jantung nya. begitu dekat dengan chanyeol, jantungnya benar-benar berdetak tidak terkendali. Baekhyun kawatir jika jantung nya akan berhenti berdetak tiba-tiba.

Dalam rencananya, tidak ada bagian baekhyun jatuh ke pelukan chanyeol.

"chanyeol... lepas!" baekhyun berontak semakin kuat.

Chanyeol berbisik di telinga baekhyun. rangkulannya mengetat. "kalau kau berontak, tak ada cara lain...," di sela-sela bisikan nya, senyum jail chanyeol semakin melebar. "cium. Sekarang. Di depan umum"

Baekhyun syok. Badanya langsung kaku. Ditatapnya chanyeol dengan pandangan ngeri. Badan baekhyun panas dingin. _Chanyeol gila! Gila!_ Baekhyun tau chanyeol serius. Chanyeol sanggup melakukan hal-hal kacau, yang tidak apat diterima dengan akal sehat. Setidak nya dengan akal sehat baekhyun.

"jadi, bersikaplah kooperatif. Kalau kau mencoba kabur...," chanyeol mengacak lembut rambut baekhyun. "aku sudah memperingatkan mu..., sayang"

Dalam hati, chanyeol tertawa. "kita kemana? Bioskop? Cafe? Ada usulan?"

Baekhyun cemberut. "pulang"

"baiklah, kita pulang. Kerumah aku atau kerumah mu?" chanyeol berlagak bodoh. "kalau mau kerumah ku, kau harus janji jangan menyerang duluan, oke? Di depan umum saja kau berani menampar, apalagi dirumah yang tidak ada siapa pun"

Ya ampun. Dahi baekhyun berkerut. "makan. Kita makan saja. Lalu, sehabis itu kita pulang"

"baiklah" ekspresi kemenangan tidak dapat di sembunyikan oleh chanyeol. Tetap merangkul baekhyun, sambil masuk kedalam mall dan mecari cafe.

Jika dipandang, chanyeol dan baekhyun seperti kembar siam. Keduanya berjalan santai, tetapi sedikit kaku. Rangkulan chanyeol dan badan besar baekhyun membuat kaki keduanya tidak singkron berjalan seirama. Baekhyun melirik chanyeol. Dipandang nya chanyeol sembunyi-sembunyi. Tampaknya, chanyeol tidak keberatan dengan langkah kaku mereka. Namun, baekhyun sadar. Itu membuat baekhyun tidak nyaman.

Selain itu, pandangan orang lain membuat baekhyun risih. Tanpa perlu dikatakan, sosok nya dan chanyeol yang terpantul di kaca-kaca etalase sudah cukup menyatakan apa yang ada di benak orang-orang. _Beauty and the beast_. Beauty nya chanyeol dan beast nya baekhyun.

Mungkin, baekhyun berlebihan. Baekhyun tidak terlalu jelek. Kulitnya putih, halus, apalagi ditambah perawatan dari produk body lotion yang luhan beli kan untuk nya waktu itu, membuat segalanya menjadi lebih sempurna.

Kalau chanyeol, terlepas dari tabiat nya yang jelek, Dia berkilau menyita perhatian. Entah bagaimana, chanyeol termasuk orang yang keberadaan nya menyita banyak perhatian.

Orang-orang –terutama perempuan- setidaknya, menoleh kepala saat chanyeol lewat. Mungkin karena dia tinggi. Mungkin pula karena karisma nya. atau gerak-gerik nya. seolah, ada lampu sorot yang mengikuti chanyeol kemana saja berjalan. Chanyeol mampu memaksa orang-orang untuk melihat nya.

Baekhyun risih dipandangi. Karena itu dia mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari rangkulan chanyeol.

Sadar baekhyun telah berontak, chanyeol mengeluarkan ancaman sekali lagi. "kau minta dicium?"

Baekhyun mengelak, sambil menjauhkan diri. "panas"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Dilepasnya rangkulan di bahu baekhyun. saat baekhyun bernapas lega, tangan chanyeol menggenggam jemari baekhyun. "kalau seperti ini tidak apa kan?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengeluh di dalam hati. Perasaan baekhyun bercampur aduk. Otak nya bilang berhenti mengagumi chanyeol, tapi hati nya berkata sebaliknya. Bisa-bisa baekhyun gila.

Chanyeol membawa baekhyun ke sebuah cafe temaram dengan alunan musik. Saat duduk, bukannya duduk di depan baekhyun, chanyeol malah mengambil tempat di samping baekhyun. tentu saja diiringi kerlingan mata main-main.

Melihat chanyeol yang terlalu percaya diri, ingin sekali baekhyun menggaruk muka chanyeol dengan garpu ditangan nya. Namun, bagian dari dirinya yang lain melayang ketika melihat tatapan chanyeol.

Sesekali bahu chanyeol bersinggungan dengan bahu baekhyun. baekhyun merengut risih, tetapi jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Seorang wanita datang membawa buku menu. Mata nya lebih banyak memandang chanyeol ketimbang baekhyun.

_Sialan!_ Kutuk baekhyun dalam hati. Apakah pelayan ini tidak bisa menutupi kebenarannya? Baekhyun sangat sadar dirinya tidak pantas bersayang-sayangan dengan orang semacam chanyeol. Namun, dengan tatapan heran siapa pun akan kesal.

Chanyeol tebar pesona. Sedikit menggombal di sana, sedikit menggoda di sini, sukses membuat pelayan itu memerah malu._hei apakah dia tidak sadar kalau ada orang lain disini_?

Kali ini baekhyun ingin menggaruk muka chanyeol dan pelayan ini.

Chanyeol memesan banyak makanan. Banyak. Ketika baekhyun hendak membuka menu, chanyeol tanpa permisi mengambil menu yang di pegang baekhyun dan memberikan nya kepada pelayan tersebut. Katanya pesanan yang dia pesan tadi untuk dua orang. Baekhyun mendengus begitu pelayan itu akhirnya undur diri.

"ada apa?" dengusan baekhyun ternyata membuat chanyeol penasaran. "kalau kau ingin berkomentar, bilang saja terus terang"

Baekhyun mencibirkan bibirnya. "kau... berengsek" baekhyun mengeluarkan kata yang tabu di ucapkan oleh bibirnya. Ada perasaan aneh ketika kata berengsek keluar dari bibir mungil nya.

Baekhyun mengira chanyeol akan marah, setidaknya tertohok dengan perkataan baekhyun. diluar dugaan, chanyeol malah tertawa. "sudah sering mendengar kata itu"

Otak baekhyun jungkir balik. Chanyeol yang dipikiran nya berbeda dengan apa yang sebenarnya. Chanyeol yang dipikiran nya merupakan versi nyata dari buku dongeng. Populer, jago olahraga, pintar dan baik hati. Pokoknya, versi sempurna dari impian semua kaum.

Baekhyun salah. Chanyeol yang asli cacat mental. Dia memang populer, jago olahraga, dan pintar. Namun, sifat nya jauh dari perkiraan baekhyun. chanyeol adalah orang yang berengsek. Dia sembarangan, keras kepala, dan suka memaksa. Chanyeol adalah orang yang mampu menghalalkan segala cara untuk menjatuhkan orang lain. Chanyeol yang asli adalah licik. Chanyeol yang asli adalah penuh tipu daya.

Herannya, perasaan baekhyun tak hilang.

"dasar berengsek!" baekhyun mulai merasakan emosinya naik. "berengsek, berengsek, berengsek" sebagian dari dirinya marah dengan chanyeol yang mampu membolak-balik emosinya. Sebagian lagi untuk dirinya yang tidak mampu mematikan perasaan nya dengan orang sebrengsek chanyeol.

Chanyeol menutup mulut baekhyun. tentu saja baekhyun refleks menepis tangan chanyeol. Dipelototi nya chanyeol, "dasar bajingan!"

"jangan memaksakan diri untuk mengumpat orang, kau bukan tipe orang seperti itu"

"oh, memang nya aku orang seperti apa? Memangnya kau kenal berapa banyak orang seperti ku?" baekhyun mengepalkan tangan.

Chanyeol meneliti muka baekhyun sekilas. "bukan Cuma kenal. Aku sudah pernah berpacaran dengan orang yang seperti kau"

"apa?"

"kalian mudah ditebak. Sangat mudah jatuh cinta dengan ilusi. Tampan, pintar, jago olahraga. Hal-hal seperti itu sangat mudah membuat orang sepertimu jatuh cinta" chanyeol memajukan badan kearah baekhyun. "benarkan?"

Tampang baekhyun gugup sudah cukup menjadi jawaban. Baekhyun menghindari tatapan chanyeol dengan memandang ke arah lain.

"dengan sedikit rayuan, perhatian, dan akting yang tepat, semuanya selesai. Murni permainan. Biasanya aku memilih pacar yang cantik. Yang jelek langsung aku tolak. Baru kali ini ada orang jelek yang memaksa. Ini menarik. Aku penasaran dengan akhirnya"

"berengsek" baekhyun berbisik pelan. Chanyeol terang-terangan mengatakan kalau baekhyun jelek. Ubun-ubun baekhyun ingin meledak.

Chanyeol tertawa. "bisa di bilang begitu. Hanya saja orang sepertimu juga sama kejam nya. bukankah setelah pacaran, perlahan tapi pasti kekasih nya akan diubah menjadi boneka? Mulai menuntut ini itu. Ah ya, aku yakin kau belum pernah pacaran"

"bukan urusan mu" baekhyun tergagap.

"sadar atau tidak, setelah pacaran, kalian lebih menyukai drama pertengkaran dengan kekasihnya. Begitu bertengkar, harus kami yang mengucapkan maaf. Terlalu tipikal. Kalau kau," chanyeol memandang baekhyun lekat-lekat. "aku tidak pernah membayangkan di dekat ku ada bocah seperti kau. Pemalu, tapi nekat kalau di tekan. Kau manis, aku belum tau apa itu yang sebenarnya atau hanya sandiwara seperti yang lain. Kejujuran dan kebodohan sepertimu jarang ditemukan. Baru kali ini ada orang yang tidak membosankan setelah lebih dari dua minggu"

Ini salah satu sihir milik chanyeol. Kata-kata yang terdengar tulus membuat baekhyun bingung harus bertingkah bagaimana. Celaan disampaikan dengan nada lembut seperti ini tidak pernah baekhyun dapatkan. Ini kali pertama, ada orang mengtakan baekhyun jujur dan bodoh pada saat bersamaan.

"hentikan, aku tak tau kalau kau benar-benar sialan. Kalau aku tau kau punya penyakit berengsek seperti ini aku tidak akan menyukai mu"

"tapi, kau menyukai ku. Tidak terbantahkan. Kau tergila-gila dengan ku, sampai berteriak-teriak tidak terima ketika aku menolak mu, kan?" chanyeol menyeringai.

Baekhyun tidak membantah. Namun, pelayan yang membawa makanan pesanan chanyeol menghentikan kata-katanya. Lagi-lagi, mereka saling menggoda. Sungguh, baekhyun ingin berteriak, lalu berdiri dan mengambil kursi untuk dibanting di meja. Sisa-sisa akal sehat nya membuat baekhyun mampu menahan diri.

"kau... kasihan kalau ada orang yang benar-benar serius dengan mu. apa kau tidak pernah berfikir ke sana?"

Chanyeol hampir tersedak tertawa. Dengan dua tegukan air, chanyeol menelan makanan yang dikunyah didalam mulut.

"aku masih sekolah, jauh sekali dari pemikiran kata serius. Suka itu sulit didefinisikan. Aku masih terlalu muda. Banyak hal yang ingin ku gapai dan kurasakan. Aku butuh banyak pengalaman. Temaksud..." chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya. Nada suara chanyeol turun drastis menjadi bisikan. Gayanya yang penuh rahasia mengundang baekhyun untuk mendekat. "termaksud orang yang cinta dengan ku hingga rela ku tiduri"

"bohong" baekhyun terhenyak. "kau pasti bohong. Tidak mungkin. Gila!" baekhyun tidak sadar dirinya mengguncang-guncang bahu chanyeol.

Reaksi baekhyun yang seperti ini memang sudah di duga chanyeol. Pipi tembam bersemu merah.

"terserah kalau kau tidak percaya. Tapi apa yang aku bilang itu benar" chanyeol menyeruput jus nya.

Baekhyun ternganga, "jadi..." dirinya masih tidak mempu mencerna fakta bahwa chanyeol pernah meniduri seseorang. Kerongkongan baekhyun rasanya kering saat baekhyun bertanya. "kau benar pernah meniduri nya?"

Mata chanyeol bersinar. "menurutmu apa aku orang yang mampu bertingkah sejauh itu?"

"chanyeol!" baekhyun merasa dirinya sedang dipermainkan. Bergosip bukan kebiasaan baekhyun. namun, cerita ini dan respon chanyeol menyita perhatian baekhyun. baekhyun lupa kekesalan nya dengan chanyeol. Baekhyun lupa sekarang dia tengah bersama dengan orang yang tengah menyabotase diet nya waktu itu. Bahkan, baekhyun lupa dengan taruhan yang dia dan chanyeol buat. "tapi kalau kau, mungkin saja" sambung baekhyun.

Chanyeol menjitak kepala baekhyun. "aku tau batas"

"tapi, kenapa kau tak tertarik? Bukan nya dia akan memberikan dirinya untuk mu?" satu jitakan lagi melayang ke kepala baekhyun. ingin rasanya chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut baekhyun, mencubit pipinya yang tembam dan mencolek hidungnya.

"kau tau kucing? Banyak kucing kalau ditawarkan dengan ikan maka dia akan berliur. Tapi kucing yang satu ini" chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "kucing yang satu ini menunggu ikan yang tepat untuk dilahap"

Maksudnya apa? Kening baekhyun mengkerut. "maksudnya, nanti saat ada orang yang menawarkan _itu_ dan kau juga menginginkan _itu_ maka kau akan melakukan _itu_, begitu?"

"Órang yang tepat, saat yang tepat, dan waktu yang tepat" chanyeol gemas dengan kebodohan baekhyun. "kau ternyata sulit mencerna kiasan. Aku percaya, cinta sejati itu menunggu. Walau aku berengsek tapi aku menghargai seseorang yang ingin mendekat kearah ku"

Baekhyun manggut-manggut. Ternyata, orang berengsek ada klasifikasinya. Orang berengsek yang tau aturan dan tidak. Dan chanyeol termaksud dalam orang berengsek yang tau aturan.

"syukur lah kalau begitu, kalau kau mengenali norma. Berarti, ancaman mu tadi hanya bualan." Baekhyun tertawa. "kalau saja kau tau betapa takutnya aku ketika kau akan mencium ku di depan umum. Memalukan"

**_Cup_**

Baekhyun mematung. Chanyeol dengan cepat mencondongkan badan nya dan mencium pipi baekhyun. hanya sekilas dan ringan. Tapi, itu jelas ciuman. Jelas sekali bibir chanyeol menempel di pipi baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "aku tidak pernah bilang ancaman ku hanya omong kosong" lanjutan kalimat chanyeol membuat baekhyun semakin bengong, "percayalah, lain kali, aku bisa mencium mu. bisa saja bukan di pipi"

Detail bagaimana baekhyun melewati makan bersama dengan chanyeol hanya merupakan bayangan samar-samar. Baekhyun hanya mengingat chanyeol melancarkan sihir nya. baekhyun berusaha menyangkal sihir chanyeol dengan berdoa di dalam hati. Dalam doa nya, baekhyun meminta pertolongan tuhan agar dirinia tidak melambung terlalu jauh keatas. Sebab semakin tinggi baekhyun melambung maka semakin sakit juga ia akan jatuh. Setidak nya, baekhyun meminta tuhan memberikan bantalan agar baekhyun tidak terlalu cidera saat jatuh nanti.

Mencoba menghentikan chanyeol menebar pesona sama saja menghentikan ikan untuk bernapas di air. Mustahil. Karena itu, harus baekhyun yang mengendalikan diri. Saat chanyeol mengantarkan nya pulang dengan motor mahal nya, baekhyun tidak mampu menahan pikiran nya untuk berkhayal. Beginilah rasanya diantar pulang oleh pacar. Beginilah rasanya kencan, duduk berdua dan mengobrol dengan seru.

Namun chanyeol bukan kekasihnya. Satu-satunya agar chanyeol jadi kekasihnya hanya lewat pemaksaan. Lewat taruhan nekat yang dilontarkan baekhyun. motor chanyeol berhenti di depan rumah baekhyun. baekhyun turun dan melepas helmnya kemudian mengembalikan nya kepada chanyeol.

"A-ada satu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan" baru begitu saja telapak tangan baekhyun sudah berkeringat.

"jangan bilang kalau kau ingin dicium" goda chanyeol.

Baekhyun merengut. "bukan, aku Cuma ingin tahu, kalau aku misalnya menang dari taruhan itu maka-"

"aku kira kau ingin di cium" chanyeo tertawa. "ternyata tentang taruhan kita"

"kalau seandainya aku menang... kau... kau.." sulit sekali mengeluarkan isi pikiran nya. pipi baekhyun mulai bersemu merah.

"aku akan minta kamu jadi kekasih ku di depan umum. Kamu akan mempermalukan ku dengan cara menolak ku mentah-mentah" bantu chanyeol. "ada apa dengan itu?"

"iya, itu dia masalah nya" baekhyun berdeham. "kalau seandainya... ini hanya seandainya, aku tidak... menolak mu? kira-kira berapa lama aku bisa menjadi kekasih mu?"

Chanyeol langsung tersenyum lebar.

_Sial._

"itu... jangan salah sangka, aku Cuma ingin menyiksamu. Tadi, kau bilang kalau benci sekali dengan kekasih sok mengatur. Mengingat kalau kau telah keterlalulan dengan ku, mendepak mu didepan umum rasanya kurang menyakitkan. Aku pikir..., aku pikir, cara menyiksa perlahan lebih pas untuk mu" baekhyun menaikkan dagunya. Berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugup yang melanda.

"jujur saja, bilang terus terang kalau kau sebenar nya ingin jadi kekasih ku. Ternyata, kau benar-benar menyukai ku. Kau penasaran juga rupanya. Kau ingin merasakan jadi kekasih ku kan?" chanyeol cengar-cengir percaya diri.

Baekhyun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya gugup. "lu-lupakan saja" baekhyun menggerutu. "seharusnya aku tau, orang kacau sepertimu sulit diajak berkomunikasi" baekhyun berbalik, membuka pintu pagar nya.

"satu bulan"

_Hah?_

Gerakan baekhyun terhenti. Ia ingin menepuk pipinya. Ini bukan mimpi kan? Ini nyatakan? Baekhyun memutar tubuh nya perlahan. Ditatap nya chanyeol yang sedang menghidupkan mesin motor nya. "satu bulan. Sama dengan lamanya hari ketika kau menjadi pembantu dirumah ku saat kau kalah nanti"

"O-oh.., oke" hanya itu respon baekhyun.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, chanyeol melesat meninggalkan baekhyun. motor chanyeol berbelok di ujung jalan rumah baekhyun, meninggalkan baekhyun yang masih kaget dengan persetujuan chanyeol.

Chanyeol bilang setuju. Chanyeol bilang setuju pada permintaan baekhyun. "Aaaaa!" baekhyun berteriak girang. Tanpa malu dia loncat-loncat sambil menari girang.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

"Aaaa!" teriakan keras baekhyun terdengar jauh hingga keujung jalan.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. Dia penasaran dengan reaksi baekhyun. motornya sengaja dia hentikan di tikungan jalan. Kepalanya melongo mengintip baekhyun.

"dasar bodoh, itu kalau kau menang" dibalik tutup helm nya, senyum terukir di wajah chanyeol saat ia memacu motornya pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**!

.

.

.

.

bagaimana? bagaimana dengan chapter kali ini? keren kah? atau membosan kan kah?

yang nebak chanyeol yang jadi secret admirer pas di chapter kemaren tepat sekali. tapi chanyeol dibantu luhan dan sehun ya :) dan di chapter kemaren banyak yang suka luhan ya? hahah ternyata semua itu tipuan hahah :) ternyata luhan baik karena disuruh chanyeol supaya baekhyun gak curiga dengan luhan yang pengen tau alamat rumah nya baekhyun.

oia, aku kasih tau nih.. sebentar lagi fanfic ini bakalan end. yey \(^-^)/ makanya pantengin terus fanfic ini. dan jangan lupa buat **review!**

review kalian itu sangat penting demi kelanjutan fanfic ini :)

yaudah deh klo gitu! bye~ :*


	5. Now, i really hate you! Ch 5

Title : Mr. B?

Cast : Chanbaek feat kaisoo and hunhan

Rating : T

_**warning! this is a fanfiction of boyslove. DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**_

_**SILENT READER, PLAGIATRISM, AND BASHER GO AWAY!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

HAPPY READING~^^

.

.

.

#SEBELUMNYA~

_"__satu bulan"_

_Hah?_

_Gerakan baekhyun terhenti. Ia ingin menepuk pipinya. Ini bukan mimpi kan? Ini nyatakan? Baekhyun memutar tubuh nya perlahan. Ditatap nya chanyeol yang sedang menghidupkan mesin motor nya. "satu bulan. Sama dengan lamanya hari ketika kau menjadi pembantu dirumah ku saat kau kalah nanti"_

_"__O-oh.., oke" hanya itu respon baekhyun._

_Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, chanyeol melesat meninggalkan baekhyun. motor chanyeol berbelok di ujung jalan rumah baekhyun, meninggalkan baekhyun yang masih kaget dengan persetujuan chanyeol._

_Chanyeol bilang setuju. Chanyeol bilang setuju pada permintaan baekhyun. "Aaaaa!" baekhyun berteriak girang. Tanpa malu dia loncat-loncat sambil menari girang._

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 5**

.

.

.

.

.

Rasa, detail, dan tekstur hari kemarin masih sangat jelas. Chanyeol menyetujui syarat tambahannya. Baekhyun mau tidak mau melayang di buatnya. Dia dapat menjadi pacar chanyeol walau satu bulan. Satu bulan. Sangat singkat memang. Namun, jika baekhyun memainkan langkah nya dengan tepat, chanyeol bisa benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan nya.

Sebenarnya, jauh dalam hati, baekhyun yakin chanyeol perlahan menyukainya. Kalau tidak, mengapa chanyeol menyetujui syaratnya? Mungkin, chanyeol tidak sadar. Tapi setidaknya, bibit-bibit itu mulai muncul. Chanyeol yang menyukainya. Memikirkan nya saja sudah membuat baekhyun senang luar biasa.

"morning!" baekhyun melompat dan memeluk kyungsoo dari belakang.

"kai, ini masih pa— eh? Baekhyun?" kyungsoo terkejut begitu menoleh kebelakang ternyata bukan orang yang dikira nya tadi.

"kai? Siapa?" dahi baekhyun berkerut. Dia merasa kalau kyungsoo telah melupakannya. Mana mungkin suaranya ada yang menyamai. Siapa tadi? Kai?

"bu-bukan si-siapa-siapa" kyungsoo tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuk nya.

Baekhyun merasa ada yang di sembunyikan oleh kyungsoo kepadanya. "baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau bercerita. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau bercerita, sobat" senyum lebar baekhyun membuat kyungsoo ikut tersenyum.

"terima kasih" kyungsoo merasa kalau baekhyun adalah teman nya yang paling baik. "ada apa? Sepertinya hari ini kau sangat bahagia. Kau sudah yakin dengan ujian fisika nanti?" kyungsoo heran dengan baekhyun yang sedari tadi tersenyum seperti orang gila.

"fisika? Aku tak mengerti. Aku gelisah semalaman, ingin membaca buku, tapi tidak ada yang masuk kedalam otak"

Hanya ada satu penjelasan atas tingkah gila baekhyun. dia benar-benar stres akibat fisika.

Kyungsoo gelang-gelang kepala. Semakin bertambah nya umur, sahabatnya ini semakin aneh. Hormon remaja barang kali? Kyungsoo tak ambil urusan. "ayo ke kelas, jam pertama akan dimulai sebentar lagi"

"ayo!" baekhyun bersenandung di sebalah kyungsoo. Kaki nya melompat-lompat kecil mengikuti irama nyanyian nya. biar saja dikira orang gila. Chanyeol adalah alasan baekhyun mengapa dia bertingkah seperti ini. Hanya dengan kata-kata sederhana, baekhyun melambung ke angkasa. Ingin nya baekhyun, ia tetap bersikap tenang. Namun, apa dikata, kaki nya tidak dapat diajak kompromi.

"eh" kyungsoo menghentikan langkah nya. baekhyun yang sedang melangkah maju sukses menabrak punggung kyungsoo. Masih dengan senyum lebar, baekhyun memandang kearah kyungsoo. Dia pun mengikuti arah mata kyungsoo.

Didekat kantin, tempat biasanya kelompok populer berkumpul, berdiri seorang perempuan, tepat didepan chanyeol. Teman-teman chanyeol yang lain bersuit-suit sambil bertepuk tangan.

Chanyeol, menggaruk tengkuknya, tertawa sambil mengangguk. Tawa keras kembali terdengar. Baekhyun seperti terjun bebas dari langit. Semakin keras tawa terdengar, semakin mengenaskan pula perasaan baekhyun.

Gadis itu melangkah malu-malu kearah chanyeol. Chanyeol merangkul gadis itu dengan cengiran lebar. Sudah jelas. Gadis itu adalah pacar baru chanyeol. Sakit sekali. Bantal yang dia minta kepada tuhan waktu itu ternyata tidak efektif sama sekali.

Disebalah nya, kyungsoo berdecak. "ganti pacar seperti ganti baju. Masih ada juga korban yang jatuh ditangan chanyeol"

Tidak sengaja chanyeol memandang kearah baekhyun dan kyungsoo. Keduanya bertatapan. Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas dengan dengusan baekhyun.

"dasar bajingan" baekhyun melangkah pergi.

"hah? Siapa, byun?" kyungsoo kaget mendengar kata-kata baekhyun. lebih kaget lagi melihat emosi baekhyun yang berubah drastis. Baekhyun sekarang tampak ingin seperti memutilasi seseorang. "yang kau bilang bajingan bukan aku kan?"

Baekhyun merengut. "lupakan. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Ada ujian fisika sebentar lagi."

Kyungsoo menutup mulut nya. menurut nya, hormon bekerja diluar akal sehat. Tadi, baekhyun riang gembira, sekarang baekhyun benar-benar suram. Ah, tidak penting. Ada ujian menunggu di depan mata.

Di kelas, sebisa mungkin baekhyun mencoba menghilangkan dari kepalanya bayang-bayang chanyeol merangkul-rangkul orang lain. Namun, gambaran diotaknya hanya chanyeol.

_Fokus. Fokus._

Baekhyun menghela napas. Ia pasrah. Kegagalan ujian hari ini sudah dapat dipastikan.

Benar saja, saat ujian berlangsung, baekhyun malah memikirkan bagaimana cara membuat chanyeol mati pelan-pelan.

Kacau ! baekhyun mengacak rambut nya. chanyeol seperti kanker yang tumbuh di kepala baekhyun. ditindas dengan antibiotik biasa malah membuatnya semakin menyebar. Baekhyun mengeluh pelan. Dilihat nya lembar soal yang belum terisi apapun. _tidak usah ambil pusing_. Malas-malasan baekhyun melingkari jawaban sesuka hati.

.

.

.

.

.

"kacau! Kacau, kacau. Aku orang yang paling menderita di dunia" baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan kepalanya di meja kantin pelan. Ujian telah selesai. Bel istirahat berbunyi. Baekhyun dan kyungsoo langsung ke kantin menghilangkan perasaan tertekan karena ujian. Baekhyun tertekan dengan alasan lain.

"sudahlah, masih ada ujian perbaikan." Kyungsoo menyeruput jus apel milik nya. "tidak usah dipikirkan terlalu dalam"

_Brak._ Baekhyun menegakkan badan, lalu memukul meja dengan kedua kepalan tangan nya. "aku ingin doble beef burger, es krim stoberi, dan kue coklat " saat-saat seperti ini, memanjakan diri merupakan cara yang paling efektif melupakan kesedihan.

"hey..." kyungsoo menahan bahu baekhyun. "ingat diet. Diet!"

Kali ini, tidak ada yang mampu menahan baekhyun. kyungsoo sampai terantuk saat baekhyun mengelak dari tangan kyungsoo. "kadang-kadang, diet juga butuh jeda"

"baekhyun, baekhyun!" panggil kyungsoo panik.

Sekejap saja, double beef burger, es krim stoberi, dan kue coklat di meja. "_yummy_" baekhyun mulai menyendok eskrim nya. Menu Burger, eskrim, dan kue coklat sebenarnya tidak cocok sama sekali. Tidak pas untuk bersama-sama. Justru ini menunjukkan bagaimana perasaan baekhyun sekarang.

"tidak boleh!" kyungsoo melotot.

"boleh" baekhyun nekat menyendok satu suapan besar kedalam mulutnya.

"kalau begini bagaimana kau bisa kurus?" tiba-tiba, chanyeol duduk di samping baekhyun tanpa permisi. "aku saja tidak bisa menghabiskan setengah nya porsi mu" chanyeol mengambil sendok dari tangan baekhyun, ikut-ikutan makan eskrim milik baekhyun.

Dari semua orang, chanyeol orang yang paling tidak ingin baekhyun temui saat ini. Baekhyun merebut sendok dari tangan chanyeol, lalu menyendok eskrim nya. saat ia hendak memasukkan sendok kedalam mulutnya, gerakan tangan baekhyun terhenti.

Sejak kapan kyungsoo sudah berpindah meja dan sekarang tengah asik mengobrol dengan seseorang berkulit tan.

Baekhyun menyipitkan mata demi melihat name tag di baju laki-laki berkulit tan itu. '**kai kim**' ?

"kyungsoo—" saat baekhyun hendak pergi menuju meja kyungsoo dan kai, tangan nya di tarik oleh chanyeol dan dipaksa untuk duduk kembali. Dengan ogah-ogahan, baekhyun pun duduk kembali.

"tidak baik kalau kau mengganggu orang yang baru menjadi sepasang kekasih" chanyeol berujar sambil menyendok es krim milik baekhyun.

Apa?!

Sepasang kekasih?!

"dia tidak pernah bilang kalau dia baru saja memiliki kekasih" baekhyun merebut sedok chanyeol dengan muka garang di buat-buat. Chanyeol hanya tertawa.

"mungkin dia membutuhkan waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakan nya kepada mu- hei! Jangan makan es krim terlalu banyak. Kau bisa menjadi pembantu ku kalau begitu" chanyeol menarik sendok baekhyun ketika baekhyun hendak menyuapkan sesendok besar eskrim kedalam mulut nya.

"terserah aku mau makan apa. Yang penting, aku kurus pada waktu yang telah kita tentukan" baekhyun merengut. "jangan ganggu aku. Jangan pedulikan aku. Pergi saja dengan pacar barumu"

Chanyeol terbahak-bahak. "jadi, karena itu?" muka kocak chanyeol sejajar dengan muka baekhyun. "apa kau cemburu?"

"A-apa?"

Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya. "kalau kau bilang cemburu, aku akan memutuskan nya sekarang juga" chanyeol menunjuk ke arah meja paling pojok. Tampak pacar baru chanyeol tengah mengobrol asik dengan luhan dan sehun. Chanyeol melambaikan tangan. "kalau tidak, berarti kau setuju aku mempunyai kekasih lagi. Dalam dua minggu kedepan sudah putus, tenang saja. Tapi..."

Senyum chanyeol mengundang. "tapi, apa kau tidak sakit ketika melihat ku dengan orang lain? Kau benar-benar suka dengan ku kan ?"

Baekhyun bimbang. Hanya satu anggukan darinya maka pacar baru chanyeol akan di depak oleh chanyeol begitu saja. Berarti, dia akan menjadi kekasih chanyeol hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam. Miris. Tapi dengan begitu chanyeol akan sendiri lagi dan ego baekhyun terpenuhi.

_Hanya saja..._,

Baekhyun memandangi jauh melewati bahu chanyeol. Ditatapnya kekasih chanyeol. Pacar barunya sepertinya tipikal seperti sebelum nya. cantik, kurus, bermata indah, dan sepertinya dia orang yang mudah bergaul. Terbukti dengan dia bisa membuat sehun tersenyum. Selain luhan, sehun yang sedingin es dapat di taklukan oleh nya.

Kalau dia bilang iya, gadis itu akan di depak di depan umum. Dipermalukan seperti itu pasti sakit rasanya. Lagi pula, kepala chanyeol akan semakin membesar. Chanyeol akan semakin merasa dia adalah orang yang paling berkuasa sedunia yang mampu membuat orang menderita karena obsesi. _Cih_! Baekhyun tidak ingin menjadi kambing hitam jika kekasih chanyeol histeris dan mulai mencakarinya.

Melihat tabiat chanyeol, laki-laki itu dapat dengan mudah menyabarkan informasi dirinya putus karena perintah baekhyun. sementara baekhyun dan satu mantan chanyeol saling cakar, chanyeol duduk di pinggir sambil menikmati.

Namun, kalau baekhyun mengatakan tidak, dia akan sakit hati. Chanyeol dengan demonstratif menunjukkan kemesraan nya didepan baekhyun.

"jadi bagaimana?"

Baekhyun mendesis. "dasar berengsek" baekhyun memandangi sendok yang tak jadi dimasukkan nya kedalam mulutnya tadi. Eskrim diatasnya mulai meleleh.

"apa keputusan mu?" goda chanyeol. Baekhyun melirik kyungsoo yang masik asik mengobrol dengan kekasih nya. baekhyun harus belajar mandiri, mengambil keputusan tanpa bantuan kyungsoo. Bilang iya atau tidak pun akhirnya sama. Ego chanyeol akan semakin melambung.

"bagaimana?"

Iya atau tidak. Baekhyun merasa dipojokkan.

**_Plop_**

Mangkuk eskrim yang tadi ada diatas meja kini isinya telah berada di dahi chanyeol. Perlahan, cairan manis-lengket menuruni dahi chanyeol ke hidung, lalu ke dagu. Meja di sekitar meja baekhyun sontak terdiam dan mengalihkan perhatian nya menuju chanyeol dan baekhyun, termaksud kyungsoo yang tadi asik mengobrol kini menatap baekhyun tidak percaya. Pacar chanyeol, luhan dan sehun pun berdiri menghampiri chanyeol.

_Apa yang aku lakukan? Apa yang aku lakukan?_ Baekhyun menjerit dalam hati. Saat chanyeol mulai menggeram. Tangan baekhyun mengambil beef burger milik nya dan meletakkan nya di atas kepala chanyeol. Jail, memang itu yang baekhyun pikirkan sedari tadi.

Sekarang sebagian eskrim telah meleleh ke kerah baju chanyeol.

_Celaka kuadrat_.

Begitu baekhyun selesai, ia berdiri untuk kabur. Harus cepat sebelum chanyeol menyerang baekhyun. _sayang sekali es krim stoberi dan burger ku_, pikir baekhyun.

Sesaat sebelum kabur, baekhyun sempat-sempatnya mengambil kue coklat nya untuk dimakan di kelas.

"ayo kyung!" baekhyun berjalan cepat diikuti kyungsoo yang berlari kecil di belakang nya. baekhyun dan kyungsoo sudah diujung koridor menuju kelas saat chanyeol akhirnya bereaksi. Teriakan kesal chnayeol yang bergema di lorong membuat sebuah senyum kecil di muka baekhyun.

"dasar gila !" kyungsoo duduk tersengal-sengal di bangku kelas sambil mengipasi lehernya. " kau memang cari masalah dengan chanyeol"

Baekhyun tertawa. Puas sekali rasanya membuat wajah sombong itu akhirnya melongo bodoh. "biar saja, yang terpenting adalah suasana hatiku sekarang sudah mulai membaik" baekhyun mulai mengunyah kue nya tadi. Sebenarnya dia juga ingin melemparkan kue coklat ini ke tubuh chanyeol, tapi mengingat dia sangat jarang makan kue tersebut di urungkan niat nya. ingat? Baekhyun sedang diet?

"mau coba?" baekhyun menawarkan kue coklatnya kepada kyungsoo. Rasa laparnya sekarang tidak begitu mengganggu. Tawanya sulit membuat nya mengunyah. Kyungsoo ikut tertawa, lalu mencicip kue yang ditawarkan baekhyun tadi.

Pintu kelas berdebam. Chanyeol masuk dengan tergesa-gesa dengan muka geram. "dasar orang gila !" suara keras dan kemunculan chanyeol mengundang perhatian teman-teman sekelas baekhyun. tidak akan ada yang menyangka, lanjutan pertempuran dilanjutkan sampai kedalam kelas.

"kau orang berengsek" baekhyun berdiri menantang.

"aku akan benar-benar membuat mu menderita. Lihat saja. Kau pasti kalah" chanyeol menunjuk muka baekhyun. tetesan eskrim yang mengenai kerah nya sudah disingkirkan. Warna cerah eskrim meninggalkan noda warna pastel di seragam putih chanyeol. Tangan chanyeol yang lain mengepal. Di dalam tangan nya terlihat tissue bekas mengelap wajah nya.

Baekhyun tertawa dibuat-buat, "jangan tunjuk-tunjuk" rasa kesal telah mengalahkan rasa takut dan rasa suka baekhyun terhadap chanyeol.

Chanyeol harus diberi pelajaran agar tak boleh berbuat seenaknya lagi. Urusan hati bisa menunggu. Itu nanti saja. Sekarang baekhyun lebih bernapsu membuat chanyeol jera, "terlalu percaya diri bisa merugikan. Aku juga berniat menang" tambah baekhyun

"oke, kita buat perjanjian baru." Chanyeol mengangguk. "siapa yang menyerah di tengah jalan maka dia kalah. Bagaimana?"

"siapa takut?!" baekhyun mengiyakan. Kalau begini, ia tidak bisa setengah-setangah lagi.

"yang menyerah di tengah jalan maka dia kalah." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan nya.

"_deal_" uluran tangan baekhyun di sambut dengan chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk kali pertama sejak awal masuk sekolahan ini, baekhyun kembali bermain kucing-kucingan. Kalau dulu dia kucing-kucingan mengidolakan chanyeol, namun sekarang dia kucing-kucingan menghindari Park Chanyeol. Dulu, baekhyun dengan senang hati meringkuk di pojok lapangan, bersembunyi di balik pilar, dan menunggu lama hanya untuk melihat punggung chanyeol. Kali ini, baekhyun melakukan hal sebaliknya. Sebisa mungkin, baekhyun tidak melihat chanyeol. Jagan sampai baekhyun naik darah akibat si berengsek chanyeol.

Namun, bagaimana pun baekhyun mencoba membenci chanyeol, ia tidak bisa benar-benar benci. Baekhyun ingin jantung nya tidak berdetak kencang saat nama chanyeol di sebut. Ia tidak ingin kaki nya lemas saat chanyeol lewat melintas di depan nya sambil memberikan senyum mengejek. Ia mencoba, tapi rona merah jambu yang muncul di pipinya mengkhianati baekhyun.

Satu-satunya jalan, baekhyun menghindar. Ironis. Dulu, baekhyun mengendap-endap karena ingin sedekat mungkin dengan chanyeol sekarang dia malah mengendap-endap ingin menjauhi chanyeol.

Seminggu ini, baekhyun berhasil menghindari sosok chanyeol. Perasaannya yang beberapa minggu ini terganggu menjadi stabil. Tidak ada lagi gangguan mental. Perlahan-lahan, baekhyun merasakan menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Hidup tenang lebih baik ketimbang setiap hari babak belur secara kejiwaan.

Bukan berarti baekhyun melupakan taruhannya dengan chanyeol. Ini sudah sebulan semenjak taruhan nya dengan chanyeol pertama kali dimulai. Baekhyun ingin sekali membuat chanyeol merasakan pembalasan yang setimpal. Ia pasti memenangkan pertarungan ini. Ia akan kurus. Ada kemajuan besar dalam diet nya. 3 minggu kebelakang dietnya tak teratur. Minggu ini baekhyun sudah menurunkan 5 kilo berat tubuh nya. Hanya butuh seminggu.

Ya, karena sekarang baekhyun mulai makan sayur lebih rajin dari pada kambing makan rumput. Lari sore tidak pernah ia lupakan. Belum lagi porsi karbohidrat dalam makanannya menurun drastis. Bahkan, tadi pagi baekhyun sama sekali tidak makan nasi. Ia memilih sehelai roti dengan lapisan tipis mentega. Baru dua jam, perutnya sudah lapar.

Saat istirahat, Baekhyun yang dulu akan lari kekantin dan memakan jajanan kesukaan nya beserta cola, namun sekarang, dia akan membuka kotak bekal dan memakan batang-batang hijau brokoli. Namun untuk mencapai kepuasan batin (memenangkan taruhan), semua hal mengganggu seperti menahan kelaparan harus dilakukan.

Seperti hari ini, hari ini adalah hari paling sial selamanya bagi baekhyun.

hari ini adalah hari dimana jam olahraga dilaksanakan di luar ruangan dengan panas terik di siang hari

hari ini adalah jadwal olah raga gabungan dua kelas

dan yang paling sial dari segala kesialan hari ini adalah jadwal gabungan kelasnya dan chanyeol.

Paket kesialan nya seharusnya sudah cukup membuat baekhyun lari tunggang langgang pura-pura sakit ke ruang klinik sekolah. Baekhyun sudah hampir menjalankan rencananya pura-pura sakit. Ketika ia ingin mengacungkan tangan, mata baekhyun beradu dengan mata chanyeol

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya lalu mengerjap-ngerjap sambil menggerakkan mulut tanpa suara secara garis besar berbunyi, '_mau kemana? Mau lari? Karena ada aku?'_

Segera baekhyun menurunkan tangan nya. baekhyun hanya bergidik. Perkataan sok percaya diri dari chanyeol debalas baekhyun dengan gerakan mulut tanpa suara, '_hah? kau siapa?cih'_

Chanyeol nyengir, '_rival sekaligus impian mu'_

Baekhyun buru-buru memalingkan muka kearah guru olah raganya. Mendengar perkataan chanyeol tadi baekhyun ingin muntah. Atau.. bersemu merah. Namun, yang jelas, gagal sudah rencana baekhyun untuk kabur.

"kalian pemanasan, joging selama 12 menit. Aku akan ke kantor ssebentar" ujar guru olah raga nya.

"ya!" ujar murid serempak.

Guru olah raga meniup peluit tanda pemanasan. Semua murid lari mengitari lapangan.

"perasaan ku atau memang benar kalau kau pucat hari ini" kyungsoo joging disebelah baekhyun. "kau sakit?"

Baekhyun menggelang pelan. "aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin, karena aku Cuma makan roti tadi pagi"

"Cuma roti?" kyungsoo terbelalak. "roti?"

"oh tuhan, jangan berlebihan" baekhyun mendorong pelan bahu kyungsoo. "aku benar-benar diet sekarang"

Muka kyungsoo kusut. "diet dengan membiarkan diri sendiri kelaparan adalah dua konsep yang berbeda. Kalau kau Cuma makan sesedikit itu, kau sedang menyiksa diri namanya"

Baekhyun tertawa. "kau aneh. Biasanya, kau yang suka marah-marah kalau sudah menyangkut masalah diet ku. kau yang akan mengingatkan ku tentang taruhan dan segala macam nya. kali ini, kau berbeda" ritme lari baekhyun sedikit lebih cepat. Kalau memang kyungsoo sensitif dengan situasi kondisi, hal ini sudah cukup memberi tau kyungsoo bahwa baekhyun tidak ingin membahas masalah roti lagi.

"byun baekhyun" kyungsoo mensejajarkan dirinya dengan lari baekhyun. "aku takut kau sakit. Kalau sudah sakit akan berbeda urusan nya"

"sudahlah, tenang saja" baekhyun mulai terganggu dengan tingkah kyungsoo yang melarang nya. "aku tau batasan. Aku tidak mungkin membuat diriku sakit"

"aku hanya mengingat kan. Itu tugas ku sebagai sahabat" kyungsoo menghentikan ceramahnya. Muka nya keruh. Baekhyun akhir nya tidak enak hati.

"maaf, kyung. Aku hanya ingin menang" baekhyun heran dengan dirinya sendiri. Akhir-akhir ini dia sedikit sensitif. Hal semacam kyungsoo yang menasehatinya saja dia mulai sedikit emosi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, "yeah, aku tau. kau memang-" belum sempat kyungsoo melanjutkan perkataan nya saat tiba-tiba dia ditarik mundur dan dirangkul seseorang. Baekhyun yang sebelum nya berniat hendak memarahi orang yang menarik kyungsoo pun diurungkan setelah melihat siapa yang menarik sahabat nya tersebut. Baekhyun pun melanjutkan joging nya.

"kau harus memberi seseorang jalan" kyungsoo kenal suara itu. Kekasih nya, kai.

"sia—" dan sekarang kyungsoo tau siapa yang dibicarakan kekasihnya tadi. "apa dia tidak lelah menjaili baekhyun setiap saat?" kyungsoo melanjutkan joging nya dan diikuti dengan kai disebalah nya.

"dia sepertinya dilahirkan untuk menjaili baekhyun" suara kai pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh kyungsoo.

"apa?" kyungsoo pura-pura tidak mendengar, dia Cuma ingin memastikan perkataan kai tadi.

"lupakan"

.

.

.

**_#sementara itu..._**

Chanyeol berlari mengejar baekhyun didepan begitu melihat kai sudah menyingkirkan kyungsoo dari baekhyun. chanyeol berfikir bahwa kekasih sahabat nya itu bisa mengacaukan niat jail nya mengganggu baekhyun.

"kau pikir, kau bisa menang melawan ku,_ hm_?" sengaja chanyeol berlari kedepan baekhyun lalu berbalik berkacak pinggang. "aku mempunyai seribu satu cara untuk mengalahkan mu"

Baekhyun tetap berlari tidak mengindahkan keberadaan chanyeol. Tidak ada guna nya dia berhenti berlari demi mendengari celotehan tidak jelas dari chanyeol. Bisa-bisa dia tewas akibat syndrom melawan stres kalau harus meladeni orang gila seperti chanyeol.

"terserah" saut baekhyun singkat. Chanyeol terkekeh geli. Dia pun ikut berlari di belakang baekhyun.

Derap kaki panjang chanyeol terdengar dekat di belakang baekhyun. tentu saja kaki baekhyun yang kalah panjang dengan chanyeol tidak akan mampu menandingi selangkah kemampuan chanyeol.

"cih, lambat sekali. Mengganggu orang yang sedang lari saja" chanyeol pura-pura menggerutu dibelakang baekhyun

_Sabar byun baekhyun_, ujar baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun menarik perlahan napas dan menghembuskan nya dari mulut perlahan. Diulangi nya seperti itu sampai dikira nya emosinya sudah mulai menurun.

"kalau selambat ini, apa ada energi yang terbakar? Harusnya, kau berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. Kalau seperi ini, kau bisa kalah" chanyeol semakin dekat dengan baekhyun. badan nya sedikit di condongkan sehingga bisa berbisik di belakang baekhyun.

_Sabar byun..._

Baekhyun kembali menarik napas dan menghebuskan nya perlahan lewat mulut. Emosinya belum turun.

Biarlah jagoan olimpiade ini duluan. Kaki baekhyun mengambil langkah ke samping –memberi jalan pada chanyeol- agar chanyeol dapat berlari lurus tanpa terganggu dengan lari baekhyun yang lambat.

Dasar gila. Bukan nya lurus, chanyeol mengekor ke samping. Mengikuti baekhyun. "ada apa? Kenapa kau ke pinggir? Untung kita sekarang sedang lari di lapangan. Coba bayangkan kalau kau memegang setir di jalan raya. Kau bisa ditabrak dari belakang. Bahaya." Celoteh chanyeol tak jelas

_Orang ini!_

Baekhyun berhenti mendadak. Dibelakang nya, chanyeol hampir jatuh kedepan menabrak baekhyun. "hei! Berhenti mendadak juga berbahaya!" protes chanyeol. "kalau kau sedang di jalan raya, bemper belakang mobil mu pasti sudah ringsek. Kau pikir..." chanyeol mengatup mulutnya. Cengiran lebar tidak dapat disembunyikannya. Baekhyun berbalik hendak mengonfrontasi chanyeol, tapi ia urungkan.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat. Tak ada guna nya berbantahan dengan orang semacam chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali menarik napas nya dan mengeluarkan nya melalui mulut tapi kali ini tempo nya agak cepat. Emosinya bukan nya turun malah semakin membara. Suara napas nya sekarang seperti habis lari maraton.

"apa? Kau mau apa?" chanyeol menyulut emosi baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali menarik napas dan menghembuskan nya, mencoba menetralisir rasa kesal nya.

Kai, berteriak tak jauh dari belakang. " hoy! Jangan bertengkar. Nanti saja kalau sudah istirahat. Cakar-cakaran kalau perlu. Ini masih jam olah raga." Ucapan kai mendapat banyak teriakan 'huu' dari yang lain.

"kai, aku serius mengikuti jam olah raga, tapi..." chanyeol melirik ke baekhyun. baekhyun masih mengatur napas nya.

"tapi, baekhyun sepertinya sedang menahan buang air besar. Dari tadi tarik-buang napas." Ekspresi pura-pura perhatian chanyeol membuat orang-orang mau tak mau tersenyum dan terkekeh. Kyungsoo sampai menutup mulutnya supaya kekehan nya tidak terdengar oleh baekhyun.

Baekhyun melotot. _Buang air besar?_

Mata jenaka chanyeol mengerling menunggu reaksi baekhyun. sorotnya seakan mengatakan '_apa yang akan kau katakan sebagai balasan, hm?_'

Mau balasan apa? Baekhyun pasti kalah. Dengan menahan geram, baekhyun meneruskan lari nya yang terhenti. Kali ini lebih cepat, untuk menghindari chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyeringai senang. Si bakpao putih ini lumayan tenang hari ini. Semburan kata-katanya tidak keluar sama sekali.

Chanyeol mempercepat lari nya. tidak perlu waktu lama, baekhyun sudah mulai terkejar. Mengetahui chanyeol ada di belakang nya, baekhyun menambah kembali kecepatan lari nya.

Chanyeol mendecakkan lidah nya. baekhyun ingin kabur dari nya dengan cara berlari lebih cepat. Pakai strategi meliuk-liuk pula. Chanyeol memang bukan atlit sekolah, dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan memangku gitar kesayangan nya sambil membuat beberapa lagu bersama kai, luhan dan sehun. Namun, tidak pernah unjuk gigi berkeringat sampai basah bukan jaminan bahwa chanyeol berstamina lemah. Chanyeol memperpendek jarak antara baekhyun dan dirinya.

Begitu dia mendekati baekhyun, baekhyun memacu larinya. Muka baekhyun mulai memerah seperti kepiting rebus sampai ke telinga. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai muncul. Napas baekhyun mulai tidak teratur. Otot-otot baekhyun panas. Semua sel nya menjerit meminta istirahat.

Chanyeol mendekat. Baekhyun mempercepat lari nya.

Sampai akhirnya baekhyun dan chanyeol bukan lari joging lagi. Suitan dan tepuk tangan mulai terdengar. Orang-orang yang berada di depan baekhyun dan chanyeol memberi jalan agar kedua nya bisa lewat.

Baekhyun setengah mati mempertahan kan staminanya. Ia tidak ingin kalah dengan chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri mulai merasakan lelah. Pikir chanyeol, kalau dia saja sudah merasa lelah, apalagi baekhyun yang dibebani dengan lemak di tubuh nya. paling-paling, sebentar lagi baekhyun menyerah. Benar saja, saat chanyeol terus berlari, baekhyun yang tadi nya ada di sampingnya hilang. Saat chanyeol menoleh kebelakang, baekhyun berdiri menunduk bertopang pada kedua lutut.

Karena tidak kuat berdiri lagi, baekhyun menghentikan kaki nya. paru-paru nya sakit. Seragam olah raga nya basah. Matanya berkunang-kunang dan kaki nya dingin. Terlalu sedikit makan. Sambil menghirup napas dalam-dalam, baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir lapangan. Mukanya pucat , ia ingin berbaring.

Kyungsoo berlari menghampiri baekhyun. "baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Untuk mengatakan tidak pun dia sudah tak sanggup.

"astaga, ayo kita ke klinik sekolah" kyungsoo berjongkok disebelah baekhyun, meraih satu tangan nya. baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, mengatakan dengan isyarat bahwa dia sudah tak sanggup lagi berjalan.

"dasar payah!" chanyeol menunduk. Badan kyungsoo yang menghalangi di dorong chanyeol kesamping.

"kau mau ap—" kyungsoo berhenti berbicara saat dia melihat kai yang di sebelah nya sedang menaruh telunjuk nya di depan bibir nya.

Chanyeol duduk jongkok di depan baekhyun. "Naik, byun"

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo melongo. Penonton yang lain pun melongo.

"hey, cepat naik, Mr.B. aku lelah jika terus jongkok seperti ini" chanyeol menggeritu. Ketika baekhyun tidak bergerak juga, akhirnya chanyeol memaksa badan baekhyun untuk menempel ke punggung nya. dengan refleks baekhyun merangkul pundak chanyeol. Dengan susah payah chanyeol berdiri. Setelah membuat dirinya merasa nyaman menggendong baekhyun, chanyeol pun mulai berjalan.

"kyungsoo tolong temani aku untuk membuka pintu klinik nanti" kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti chanyeol yang menggendong baekhyun.

Kalau saja mereka melihat kejadian ini di dalam bentuk film mungkin baekhyun dan chanyeol akan malu setengah mati. Gendong punggung seperti yang dilakukan chanyeol untuk baekhyun seperti ini memberikan kesempatan intim untuk berbicara dengan bisik-bisik. Digendong seperti ini adalah hal yang romantis. Bedanya, kalau di film, hal ini dilakukan dengan senang hati, sementara yang ini di lakukan dengan banyak menggerutu.

Baekhyun lelah setengah mati. Indra nya tumpul. Namun, itu bukan berarti baekhyun mati rasa. Tapi karena tangan chanyeol berada di paha bawah baekhyun. menahan agar baekhyun tidak jatuh. Lengan baekhyun melingkar di bahu chanyeol. Dekat. Punggung chanyeol terasa hangat.

Raut muka tidak percaya dan suitan menggoda membuat muka baekhyun terbakar malu. Dalam lekuk leher chanyeol, baekhyun berbisik lirih. "turunkan aku"

Suara chanyeol terdengar dalam gemuruh ditelinga baekhyun. "jangan macam-macam. Kau tak akan kuat berjalan"

"turunkan aku" baekhyun sedikit berontak.

Tangan chanyeol semakin ketat memegangi kaki baekhyun. "kalau kau macam-macam, kita berdua akan jatuh. Menurutlah sedikit. Lagi pula kau harus berterima kasih dengan ku. Jangan harap dalam kedaan normal aku akan menggendong mu seperti ini lagi"

Baekhyun sedikit merajuk. Ia mencoba berontak, tetapi lebih lemah. Hatinya terbelah antara gengsi dan butuh. Baekhyun tidak ingin berhutang budi dengan chanyeol. Tapi dia sadar diri. Kyungsoo tidak akan sanggup menggendongnya.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu klinik. Dengan buru-buru disingkapnya selimut yang menutup permukaan tempat tidur. Dibelakang nya, chanyeol masuk dan dan menurunkan baekhyun di kasur klinik itu. Baekhyun mengerang pelan. Ia membaringkan dirinya, sementara kyungsoo membuka sepatu baekhyun.

"terima kasih" suara serak baekhyun memecah keheningan.

Chanyeol menghela napas. "tidak masalah, lain kali jangan memaksakan diri" chanyeol mengangguk kecil kearah kyungsoo sebagai tanda pamit dan memberikan belaian ringan di kepala baekhyun. "dasar bodoh"

Kyungsoo mengunci mulut nya rapat-rapat. Saat pintu menutup dan dirasakan chanyeol sudah jauh, akhirnya dengan suara melengking, kyungsoo berteriak. Baekhyun menarik selimutnya, menutupi mukanya yang memerah malu.

Kyungsoo melonjak. Ia menarik-narik selimut baekhyun. "astaga baekhyun, dia pasti sudah menyukai mu. gendong-gendongan seperti tadi benar-benar romantis. Akhirnya, perjuangan mu ada hasilnya"

Baekhyun ingin menggali lubang dan menguburkan dirinya hidup-hidup. Ia sangat malu. Memang seperti inilah yang ia ingin kan dari chanyeol. Jujur saja, kalau kyungsoo tidak ada disini, mungkin adegan romantis chanyeol akan berlanjut. Mungkin, chanyeol yang menyelimutinya dan membaringkan nya ketempat tidur. Atau bukan hanya rambut yang dibelai chanyeol, mungkin saja dia akan membelai hidung dan bibir baekhyun. dan mungkin saja mereka...

.

.

.

.

.

_Yeah,_ ITU HANYA KEMUNGKINAN...

Semua nya itu hanya ada di khayalan dan ilusi baekhyun.

"hey, naik bakpao. Aku lelah jongkok seperti ini" chanyeol menggerutu. Ketika baekhyun tidak bergerak juga, chanyeol akhirnya memaksa badan baekhyun agar menempel ke punggung nya. chanyeol berdiri dengan susah payah. Setelah membuat dirinya nyaman menggendong baekhyun dan dia mengajak kyungsoo untuk membantu nya membuka kan pintu di klinik nanti.

Lengan baekhyun yang melingkar di bahu chanyeol, imajinasinya langsung mengambil alih. Chanyeol yang menggendong nya dengan selamat. Chanyeol yang memberinya belaian manis di rambut nya. hanya KHAYALAN.

Yang sebenar nya terjadi adalah, chanyeol mencoba berdiri. Otot-otot badan nya di tarik mencoba memindahkan berat badan baekhyun ke punggung nya. setiap kali mencoba berdiri, berat badan baekhyun selalu menarik nya kebelakang. Chanyeol mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya. Dicoba lagi. Gagal. Gravitasi seperti berkonspirasi dengan lemak di tubuh baekhyun membuat semua upaya chanyeol tidak berhasil.

Kyungsoo dan semua penonton yang tadi melongo takjub mulai mengembangkan senyum. Sungguh sangat kocak melihat baekhyun pasrah setengah berharap di gendong dan chanyeol dengan segala cara berusaha menggendong baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyerah. Disentaknya lengan baekhyun yang melingkar di bahunya sampai lepas. Dia berdiri sampai berkacak pinggang. "Demi tuhan! Sampai aku berkeringat seperti ini, sku tetap tidak bisa mengangkat mu"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Baekhyun sendiri diam. Terlalu lelah untuk menjawab perkataan chanyeol.

"kyungsoo bantu aku. Kai kau juga. Kita gulingkan saja dia agar sampai ke klinik sekolah. Orang bulat seperti nya pasti mudah kalau di gelindingkan. ayo" ujar chanyeol bercanda.

Akhirnya, chanyeol menarik sebelah tangan baekhyun sampai baekhyun setengah berdiri dan di letakkan nya melingkar di pundak nya. kyungsoo yang meihat nya pun buru-buru ingin membantu disisi lain nya. tapi ditahan oleh kai dan sekarang malah kai yang menarik tangan baekhyun melingkar di pundak nya. chanyeol dan kai pun membawa baekhyun dari lapangan menuju klinik. Kyungsoo hanya mengekor.

"diet apanya. Rasanya, tidak ada perubahan sama sekali. Kau tetap tidak bisa digendong. Semua orang yang pernah menjadi kekasih ku pasti bisa di gendong dengan mudah. Dasar Mr. B, baekpao (#bakpao) raksasa. Diet seperti apapun tidak akan berhasil" sambil memapah baekhyun di satu lengan, chanyeol terus menggerutu. Kai yang ikut memapah baekhyun disisi lain hanya menggelengkan kepala nya.

Semua ocehan chanyeol tidak dibalas oleh baekhyun. dia hanya diam. Perlahan, tenaga baekhyun kembali. Ia mulai merasakan tubuh nya mulai bertenaga. Lemah memang. Namun cukup untuk berjalan sendiri.

"kalau begini, kau..." chanyeol dan kai kaget saat baekhyun membebaskan tangan nya dari mereka. Baekhyun mendorong tubuh chanyeol pelan.

"ada apa lagi?" chanyeol mengerutkan kening.

Baekhyun mulai merasa pening di kepala nya, tapi di tahan nya. Kyungsoo yang menyadarinya pun langsung memegangi lengan baekhyun.

Baekhyun menangkat wajah nya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Mata nya memandang lurus ke mata chanyeol. Lirih, baekhyun berbisik, "aku tidak akan menyukai mu lagi. Cukup sampai disini"

Chanyeol tertegun. Kyungsoo dan kai terkesiap kaget.

Dua mata baekhyun sayu. Dua mata baekhyun menatap chanyeol perih. Dua mata yang sedang menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mulut chanyeol yang sembarangan berkata sudah terkenal dikalangan sahabat-sahabatnya. Terkadang, ucapannya menyakitkan hati walau ada kebenaran nya di dalam nya. untuk orang pertama mengenalnya, sudah pasti mereka akan terperangah kaget mendengar betapa tajam nya mulut seorang park chanyeol.

Terlebih lagi orang-orang baru seperti baekhyun. Walau ini bukan kali pertama baekhyun babak belur akibat perkataan chanyeol. Tapi, baru kali ini hati nya benar-benar sakit akibat kata-kata chanyeol.

"argh!" baekhyun mengerang sambil memukul-mukul kasur klinik. Kebetulan penjaga klinik sedang tidak ada. Kyungsoo sudah kembali ke kelas. Ia tadinya ingin menemani baekhyun sampai bel ganti pelajaran berbunyi. Namun, baekhyun menyuruh kyungsoo kembali. Baekhyun takut kyungsoo yang notaben nya adalah kutu buku yang tidak ingin meninggalkan satu pelajaran pun itu akan kena marah oleh guru karena telat pada saat pelajaran nya.

Memikirkan chanyeol membuat baekhyun kesal. Memikirkan reaksinya yang menangis seperti orang lemah di depan chanyeol membuat nya lebih kesal. Seharus nya, dia mendorong chanyeol hingga dia terjungkal kebelakang. Seharusnya, dia memakai kekerasan saja. Harus nya seperti itu, bukan seperti orang yang lemah.

Pintu klinik berderit. Dari siluet di tirai, tampak seseorang masuk kedalam klinik.

"kyungsoo, sudah ku bilang, kembali saja ke kelas" baekhyun menarik selimut tipis ke dadanya. Badan nya bergerak mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"aku bukan kyungsoo" tirai yang membatasi antara kasur klinik dan pintu masuk bergeser. Ternyata, yang mengunjunginya bukan kyungsoo melainkan chanyeol.

Baekhyun diam. Namun, jelas sekali seluruh sel nya berteriak menangkap sinyal ancaman.

"mau apa kau kesini?" baekhyun mengangkat kepala nya dan menatap chanyeol. Sekuat tenaga dia menahan emosi nya.

"aku Cuma ingin tau kenapa kau tadi menangis?" chanyeol semakin mendekat kearah baekhyun yang sekarang sudah duduk di atas kasur klinik.

Baekhyun melongos. Baekhyun menutup matanya.

Chanyeol paham. "kalau kau tak ingin menjawab, tak apa. Aku akan menunggu mu disini sampai kau bisa menjawab nya"

"kau" suara baekhyun yang pelan masih dapat di dengar oleh chanyeol. "kau yang membuat ku menangis" suara baekhyun mulai serak. "kau membuat ku sakit hati"

Perlu beberapa saat chanyeol untuk mencerna perkataan baekhyun. "jadi, karena perkataan ku? Karena aku mengeluh tentang berat badan mu? karena aku bilang kau mirip bakpao? Yang benar saja, aku sudah sangat sering mengejek mu. tapi, kenapa sekarang itu menjadi masalah?"

Baekhyun menarik napas. "sudahlah, itu sudah lewat. Tidak penting dibahas. Yang jelas...," baekhyun menghela napas. "aku tidak akan menyukaimu lagi"

Chanyeol mendekat. Ia tau baekhyun serius. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa baekhyun seperti ini. Chanyeol sedikit tidak nyaman memikirkan baekhyun tidak akan menyukainya lagi.

"taruhan itu?"

"aku akan memenangkan nya. aku akan mempermalukanmu nanti"

Chanyeol menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah baekhyun dan memegang pundak baekhyun. "kau tau? aku tak akan melepaskan mu. kau tidak akan bisa menghapus rasa cinta mu padaku. Walaupun benar terjadi, aku akan membuat mu jatuh cinta dengan ku lagi"

"tidak, tidak akan" baekhyun menggeleng pelan

"ya. Aku pastikan, selama aku belum ingin melepaskan mu, kau tak akan bisa lari dari ku" chanyeol pergi keluar dari ruangan klinik sekolah meninggalkan baekhyun sendirian dalam keheningan.

"aku tak akan kalah" ujar baekhyun lirih. Tekat nya sudah bulat. Dengan cara apapun diet nya harus berhasil.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED~

.

.

.

hai hai hai, gimana chapter kali ini? seru kah? atau nge bete in?

aku suka deh pas kalian bilang kalau chapter 4 itu chanbaek banget heheh semoga di chapter yang ini gak ngebosenin buat kalian ^^

mungkin chapter depan udah end tapi gak tau juga deh... heheh tergantung mood aku nih.

_by the_ way,

apakah baekhyun akan benar-benar diet? atau gagal lagi kayak di 3 minggu sebelum nya?

maka nya pantengin terus fanfic ini. dan **INGAT!** jangan lupa **review** nya ! :)

review penting buat kelanjutan fanfic ini...

see you~

bye~


	6. ENDING! ch6

Title : Mr. B?

Cast : Chanbaek feat kaisoo and hunhan

Rating : T

.

.

.

**DONT LIKE, DONT READE**

**SAY NO TO PLAGIATRISM, SILENT READERS, AND BASHER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING ! THIS FANFIC FULL OF YAOI. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

.

.

.

**#sebelumnya~**

_Chanyeol menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah baekhyun dan memegang pundak baekhyun. "kau tau? aku tak akan melepaskan mu. kau tidak akan bisa menghapus rasa cinta mu padaku. Walaupun benar terjadi, aku akan membuat mu jatuh cinta dengan ku lagi"_

_"__tidak, tidak akan" baekhyun menggeleng pelan_

_"__ya. Aku pastikan, selama aku belum ingin melepaskan mu, kau tak akan bisa lari dari ku" chanyeol pergi keluar dari ruangan klinik sekolah meninggalkan baekhyun sendirian dalam keheningan._

_"__aku tak akan kalah" ujar baekhyun lirih. Tekat nya sudah bulat. Dengan cara apapun diet nya harus berhasil._

.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 6**

.

.

.

.

.

Apel, air putih.

Air putih, apel.

Air putih, air putih.

Air putih.

Baekhyun nekat. Baekhyun sangat menderita dengan dietnya. Rambut baekhyun perlahan-lahan mulai rontok karena terlalu stres. Baekhyun tidak peduli, yang penting badan nya kurus. Telapak tangan baekhyun warnanya berubah dari biasanya. Muka nya kini menjadi lebih pucat dan kantong matanya berwarna hitam. Akibat diet nya, wajah baekhyun menjadi lebih kusam. Orang-orang tidak menyadari itu berkat masker dan vitamin yang di belikan luhan waktu itu. Luhan membelikan nya banyak stok masker dan vitamin hingga sampai sekarang pun belum habis. Benda-benda itu sedikit banyak membantu kulit wajah baekhyun untuk tetap terlihat lembab.

Baekhyun benar-benar nekat. Biaya yang sudah dia keluarkan untuk proyek ini menguras saldo tabungannya. Chanyeol harus kalah! Tidak ada ceritanya baekhyun menjadi pembantu. Chanyeol tidak pantas mendapatkan pembantu seperti baekhyun. baekhyun harus menang.

Harus diet. Harus diet.

Baekhyun menemukan cara menurunkan berat badan yang ampuh. Apel dan air putih. Dua kombinasi yang sangat sempurna untuk menurunkan berat badan. Kalau lapar, minum air putih lagi dan lagi. Timbangan baekhyun turun drastis! Beratnya semula 90 kilo sekarang menjadi 58 kilo dalam waktu hampir 2 bulan – 3 minggu diet tak benar penuh gangguan dan 3 minggu diet dengan minum air putih dan apel saja serta seminggu sekali makan semangkuk nasi dengan telur rebus-. Dengan begitu dia akan menang melawan chanyeol.

Baju dan celana yang di belikan luhan waktu itu ternyata bisa masuk ke badan nya sekarang. Yang dulu dianggapnya baju dan jeans terkecil di dunia itu sekarang muat dengan nya. itu sudah prestasi yang sangat hebat. Baekhyun tidak sabar menyelesaikan ini. Ia ingin semua lemak nya hilang, tanpa jejak.

Baekhyun semakin keras melakukan diet nya. diet ala model internasional, itu julukan baekhyun bagi program barunya. Tidak butuh tiga bulan bukan? Tiga minggu sudah cukup.

Seragam baekhyun mulai kedodoran. Celana sekolah nya seharusnya sudah diganti. Namun, baekhyun memilih untuk tidak menggantinya. Sebagai kenang-kenangan ujar nya.

Dari semua kemajuan yang dialami nya, hanya satu masalah yang tersisa. Kyungsoo yang biasa nya cerewet masalah diet sekarang malah menjadi orang nomor satu yang paling menentang diet baekhyun. katanya, baekhyun menuju ke sakit psikologis.

Seperti kemarin. Hari itu, hujan turun. Sekolah sudah mulai sepi. Baekhyun dan kyungsoo duduk di bangku koridor sekolah sambil menunggu hujan reda. Setelah itu, baekhyun mengeluh badannya lemas. Melihat baekhyun kepayahan seperti itu, mau tak mau kyungsoo menunggui baekhyun. sebenarnya kyungsoo hari ini diantar pulang oleh kai. Tapi kebetulan baekhyun sendirian di saat hujan seperti ini, dan kondisinya baekhyun tak bisa ikut masuk kedalam mobil sport kai, alhasil kyungsoo menyuruh kai untuk pulang tidak usah menungguinya.

"kyung, tanah sehabis hujan itu mirip tiramisu ya?" gumam baekhyun dengan tatapan seperti terhipnotis.

Kyungsoo melirik kearah mata baekhyun memandang.

_Astaga_.

Kubangan kotor coklat seperti itu tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan tiramisu. Lumpur seperti itu lebih seperti tempat kerbau mandi sehabis berladang disawah. Otak baekhyun sepertinya macet. Pikiran nya berhalusinasi tentang makanan.

Itu menyeramkan.

"baek, astaga, kau diet terlalu keras. Bisa bahaya "

Kyungsoo semakin cemas melihat baekhyun bergeming mendengar komentarnya.

"kau masih joging? Mulai sekarang berhenti saja, oke? Diet dan olahraga mu tak seimbang. Badan mu bisa rusak."

Baekhyun meringis, bukan karena mendengar perkataan kyungsoo melainkan ikat rambut berwarna putih di kepala seseorang siswi yang melintas didepan baekhyun dan kyungsoo. Di mata baekhyun, ikat rambut itu tampak seperti krim kue tart. Sebesar itulah rindu baekhyun terhadap makanan. Baekhyun rindu pancake madu, juga banana split, nugget, dan bayang-bayang makanan lezat lain nya.

"baekhyun! kau dengar aku kan? Aku kawatir kalau kau tak berhenti, kau bisa meninggal, byun!" kyungsoo menyentuh tangan baekhyun. baekhyun hanya menoleh sambil mengerutkan kening.

_Berlebihan sekali_

Ada satu masalah kecil lainnya. Kepala baekhyun sering pusing sejak diet nya ala model internasional itu. Sakitnya muncul dan tenggelam tanpa bisa diduga. Awalnya jarang. Setiap timbangan nya turun, maka frekuensi pusing nya akan menjadi bertambah.

Seperti yang terjadi hari ini. Baekhyun duduk bertopang dagu. Materi di kelas tidak ada yang masuk kedalam kepala nya. perutnya perih. Kepalanya pusing. Apel yang dimakan nya tadi pagi tidak cukup mengganjal perutnya ternyata.

Lapar.

Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan rasa lapar. Atasi dengan minum air putih banyak-banyak. Tangan baekhyun bergetar saat dia mengambil botol air minum dari dalam tasnya. Kyungsoo ternyata tidak konsentrasi dengan pelajarannya. Dia memandang baekhyun dengan kawatir.

Baekhyun memberi senyum menenangkan. Ia akan baik-baik saja. Ia _harus_ baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun menenggak minuman nya dengan banyak. Rasa perih di perutnya sudah berkurang. Hanya saja, rasa pusing yang ada dikepalanya mulai tidak tertahan kan. Pusing yang di alami baekhyun sepertinya mulai tidak tertahan kan. Baekhyun ingin berbaring.

_Apa aku ke klinik sekolah saja?_, pikir baekhyun.

"kyungsoo.." panggil baekhyun pelan, "aku ingin ke klinik sekolah"

Kyungsoo memegang tangan baekhyun. "aku antar"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "tak usah, aku bisa sendiri"

"tapi—"

"nanti, kau akan disangka kabur pada jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung" baekhyun mencoba bercanda. Tidak berhasil rupanya. Kyungsoo masih cemas. Baekhyun meremas tangan kyungsoo. "tenang saja, aku janji akan makan karbohidrat nanti saat istirahat"

Kyungsoo mendesah. "hentikan taruhan konyol ini, byun baekhyun. aku takut kau akan sakit"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Muka nya mengerut keras kepala. "sudah terlanjur. Sebentar lagi selesai" baekhyun berdiri sambil mengangkat tangan kanan nya.

"pak, saya izin ke klinik sekolah"

Izin langsung diberikan karena baekhyun memang benar-benar pucat. Langkahnya benar-benar tidak mantap. Pusing kepala baekhung bertambah parah saat berjalan keluar kelas.

Baekhyun menarik napas. Rasa berdenyut-denyut merambat di kepala baekhyun. matanya mulai kabur.

Baekhyun menyusuri koridor dengan berpegangan dengan dinding. Badan baekhyun sesekali merosot. Ia benar-benar ingin berbaring. Namun berbaring di koridor sekolah? Tidak, terima kasih. Baekhyun berhenti berjalan sambil menunggu sakit kepalanya berkurang. Saat dirasanya sedikit mereda, ia mulai melanjutkan jalan nya. begitu beberapa kali.

_Sakit. Terlalu sakit_

Baekhyun memegangi kepalanya. Badannya doyong kedepan. Kemudian lengan nya ditangkap. Baekhyun menoleh. Matanya berbayang-bayang.

_Siapa?_

Perlahan mata baekhyun mulai fokus. _Ya tuhan..., jangan chanyeol. Siapa pun boleh melihat nya dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini, kecuali tiang listrik ini. Tindakan ku yang lalu sudah memalukan. Ini yang paling memalukan_. Ujar baekhyun dalam hati.

"keras kepala. Menyerah saja" chanyeol menggerutu. Tangan nya menegakkan bahu baekhyun. "ayo ke kantin. Kau butuh makan"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menepis tangan chanyeol. "tanggung. Aku hampir menang" tanah tampaknya tidak berkompromi dengan baekhyun. kaki baekhyun merasa lemas dan tanah disekitar nya terlihat seperti bergelombang dan bergoyang. "lebih baik kau pergi"

Chanyeol mendecak kesal. Ia ingin memegangi tubuh baekhyun, tapi sekali lagi baekhyun menepis tangan chanyeol. Sambil melongos angkuh, baekhyun mulai berjalan lagi. Kaki nya mati-matian menahan supaya dia tidak jatuh. Chanyeol masih ada di belakang nya. dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depan chanyeol.

"aku menyerah"

Telinga baekhyun berdenging. Rasanya dia salah mendengar perkataan chanyeol. Baekhyun perlahan membalikkan badan nya. "apa?"

Chanyeol menghela napas dan menatap manik mata baekhyun. " aku menyerah. Ayo kita ke kantin. Makan. Kau butuh makan" sungguh, chanyeol tidak tau mengapa dia gelisah. Rasa tidak nyaman ini tarasa semakin membesar kala baekhyun mendadak kurus. Ingin sekali chanyeol menyatakan dia tak ada hubungan dengan semua perubahan baekhyun. namun, disela sela keberengsekan yang sudah mendarah daging di hati chanyeol, ia tau ada sebagian dari perubahan itu akibat dorongan dari dirinya. "aku menyerah, Mr. B"

Baekhyun ingin tertawa. Ingin sekali tertawa. Namun, kalau dia tertawa. Kepalanya akan semakin sakit. Pandangan nya mulai berkunang-kunang. Padahal, ini adalah momen kejayaan bagi baekhyun. membalas semua kelakuan chanyeol yang kurang ajar dengan nya.

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Mencoba menghilangkan bayang-bayang bintik-bintik di matanya. "kau kalah, park chanyeol"

"apa itu penting?" chanyeol mendekat

"penting sekali, itu... itu artinya, kau..." tak tahan. Baekhyun sudah tak tahan lagi. Tubuhnya lemas. Mata-baekhyun menutup perlahan-lahan, tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Chanyeol berteriak memanggil baekhyun. penuh kekhawatiran. Lalu suara chanyeol tak terdengar lagi.

Semua nya gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

_Minum air. Minum air.._

_Timbangan ku turu, minum air.._

_Minum iar, minum air.._

_Timbangan ku turun lagi, dan minum pun makin banyak..._

_Minum air, minum air..._

_Ah tidak, aku gemetar hampir pingsan..._

_Aku makan apel, dua butir apel.._

_Lalu aku.._

_Minum air lagi..._

_Lalalala... lala.. minum air..._

Lagu aneh bergema dikepala baekhyun. di ulang-ulang dengan lirik mengejek baekhyun. baekhyun ingin berteriak berhenti, tetapi mulutnya kaku. Ia ingin menutup telinga nya, tapi tangan nya kaku. Baekhyun seperti mengambang diatas udara.

Gelas. Timbangan. Apel.

Benda-benda itu terbang mengelilingi baekhyun. mengejek baekhyun, pastinya. Tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, baekhyun menutup kedua kelopak matanya. _Ini hanya mimpi_, batin baekhyun.

Dan perlahan-lahan punggungnya mulai merasakan empuk nya kasur. Ia yang menguasai mimpinya.

Perlahan baekhyun membuka matanya, dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan serba putih dan bau menyengat obat.

"baek... byun baekhyun?" suara bass khas milik chanyeol membuat baekhyun menoleh dan mendapatkan chanyeol yang sedang menatap nya khawatir. Tepat di sebelah nya ada seorang perawat membereskan peralatan. Baekhyun mengangkat tangan nya. ada infus disana. Dia di infus?

"suster"

Suster yang berada di sebelah chanyeol itu menoleh, lalu mendorong tangan baekhyun ke tempat tidur. "istirahat saja, kau ada dirumah sakit" ujar suster tersebut.

Sambil tersenyum menyenangkan, dia berlalu membawa peralatan medis ditangan nya.

"chany—" belum sempat baekhyun melanjutkan perkataan nya, kepala baekhyun sudah di jitak pelan. Baekhyun melotot menatap chanyeol yang dengan berani nya menjitak orang yang sedang sakit.

Wajah chanyeol antara kawatir, kesal dan menahan tawa. "jangan buat orang khawatir" chanyeol mengelus raambut baekhyun. "bodoh"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "aku menang" setelah itu pun baekhyun tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merengek dalam tidurnya. Suara deham ibunya memaksa baekhyun membuka mata. Kesadaran baekhyun belum terkumpul semua saat ibunya mulai mengoceh, memarahinya. Ibunya marah besar. Dengan tegas, ibunya memerintahkan baekhyun untuk menghentikan segala tingkah konyol nya. diet dan segala bentuk usaha menjadi kurus dilarang keras.

Saat seperti ini, baekhyun mengangguk saja. Sebagai pihak yang terpojok, memberi argumen hanya akan memperpanjang masalah.

Ibunya mengatakan bahwa lambung nya terkena iritasi. Perutnya harus diisi makanan yang lembut dulu. Ibunya menyuapkan sesendok bubur dengan campuran daging ayam yang di potong kecil-kecil.

"roti saja, bu" baekhyun mendorong mangkuk bubur nya. ibunya melotot. Tatapan ibunya ternyata ampuh, buktinya baekhyun langsung memasukkan sesendok bubur kedalam mulut nya.

"habiskan. Ibu akan membayar administrasi. Jangan disisahkan. Kalau kau menyisahkan bubur itu, maka ibu tak segan-segan menyuruh mu makan semangkuk lagi."

"iya, bu" baekhyun mengangguk

"dengarkan apa kata ibu. Jangan berbuat konyol seperti itu lagi, oke?"

"iya, bu. Aku juga tak mungkin kemana-mana" baekhyun cemberut

"makan bubur itu sampai habis!" ibunya keluar sambil mengacungkan jari mengancam.

"iya, tak usah bilang sampai dua kali juga aku sudah mengerti" gerutu baekhyun sambil menyantap bubur nya perlahan.

Sampai di rumah nanti, ia pasti akan diawasi makan seperti anak balita oleh ibunya.

"terimakasih sudah menolong baekhyun tadi siang" Di luar pintu, ibunya baekhyun menyapa ramah seseorang. "baekhyun memang agak keras kepala. ajhumma juga heran kenapa baekhyun sampai nekat untuk diet. Sampai-sampai masuk rumah sakit seperti ini"

Baekhyun menelan bubur nya. _dengan siapa ibunya berbicara?_

"tidak tau juga, ajhumma. Boleh saya masuk kedalam?"

Chanyeol!

Baekhyun gelagapan. _Bagaimana ini?!_ . panik menyerang baekhyun. ia tidak tahu arus bagaimana mengahadapi chanyeol. Pingsan akibat kekurangan nutrisi di depan musuh sangatlah tidak elegan. Buru-buru, baekhyun meletakkan mangkuk buburnya di nakas samping ranjangnya. Mulut nya yang berlepotan bubur dilap dengan punggung tangan nya, lalu baekhyun mengambil posisi tidur.

"boleh. Ajhumma ingin membayar administrasi dulu. Tolong jaga baekhyun "

Oh.. ayolah, ibunya terlalu berlebihan.

Baekhyun menarik selimut tipis yang di taruh di ujung kasur, lalu menutup matanya. Dicobanya untuk berakting tidur. Pintu terbuka, chanyeol masuk.

Semakin dekat langkah chanyeol ketempat baekhyun berbaring, semakin cepat detak jantung baekhyun berdetak. Malu. Chanyeol meletakkan sesuatu di meja. Mungkin buah-buahan untuk baekhyun. Bunyi kursi di geser jelas menandakan chanyeol duduk di dekat baekhyun sekarang.

Tangan baekhyun mengetat. Seprai ditangan nya di genggam kuat. Baekhyun ingin menghindari chanyeol. Rasa malunya belum hilang. Kalau perlu, dia ingin bersekolah di luar negri. Semakin jauh dari chanyeol semakin baik.

Baik chanyeol maupun baekhyun, kedua nya terdiam selama beberapa saat. Baekhyun dengan posisi tidur pura-puranya, sementara chanyeol dengan posisi duduk nya di sebelah baekhyun. saat baekhyun tidak bergeak bangun juga, chanyeol menyerah. Kursinya digeser dan ia melangkah. Pintu dibuka, lalu beberapa detik kemudian berdebam menutup.

Baekhyun mendesah lega. Bisa juga dia lolos dari chanyeol. Mata baekhyun terbuka, dia mengambil posisi duduk di kasur. Saat mata nya melirik ke pintu. Mata baekhyun terbelalak sempurna.

_Ya tuhan! _

Chanyeol masih didepan pintu dengan kedua tangan masuk kedalam saku celana. Matanya yang usil bersinar jenaka dan bibir nya membuat cengiran lebar khas nya.

Baekhyun tak sanggup berkata-kata. Muka nya memerah. Benar-benar merah. Apalagi ketika chanyeol mulai mendekatinya. Dengan santai, chanyeol duduk di kursi. Walau tanpa suara, jelas chanyeol sedang menertawakan nya!

Baekhyun menutup muka nya dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu berbaring memunggungi chanyeol. Ini benar-benar diluar apa yang mampu ditanggung baekhyun. rasa malunya sudah tak tertahan lagi.

_Dasar licik_.

Baekhyun tidak memikirkan kemungkinan chanyeol akan pura-pura keluar, membuka pintu dan menutupnya. Akal jail chanyeol memang tidak dapat diduga.

Chanyeol berdeham. "akting mu tidak bagus. Payah" chanyeol menarik bahu baekhyun agar menghadap kearah nya.

"pergi! Aku tak mau melihat muka mu" baekhyun berteriak kecil.

Chanyeol hanya berdecak. "begini kau memperlakukan orang yang sudah menolong mu? seharusnya, aku mendapatkan minimal ciuman atau ucapan terima kasih dari mu. yang aku dapatkan malah bentakan dari mu" Nada pura-pura kecewa Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menggigit bibir nya.

"hei," kali ini tarikan chanyeol di bahu baekhyun lebih kuat. " aku bukan ingin berbicara dengan punggung"

Baekhyun terus mengelak.

Chanyeol mendesah. "kalau kau tidak ingin melihat ku, baiklah, tak apa. Ada yang ingin ku katakan" Chanyeol terdiam sesaat. "aku Cuma ingin berterimakasih atas kehadiran mu akhir-akhir ini. Ada warna baru yang belum pernah aku alami. Kau memberikan ku pengalaman unik. Aku bersyukur telah bertemu orang seperti mu"

Baekhyun membuka kedua tangan nya dari muka. Perasaan nya tidak enak. Ia ingin membalikkan badan nya, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak bergerak.

"jujur saja, aku tersanjung. Aku berterimakasih atas rasa suka mu" chanyeol tertawa. "aku belum pernah disukai seseorang sampai segila ini. Sampai dia kehilangan 30 kilo berat tubuh nya hanya karena rasa suka nya. aku belum pernah di tantang untuk bertaruh sampai seperti ini. Semua orang yang suka dengan ku Cuma bertahan sebentar saja, tapi, kau," baekhyun dapat merasakan tatapan chanyeol pada punggung nya. "kau masih bertahan"

_Ada apa dengan park chanyeol-nya?_

"aku tidak mengerti apa itu cinta. Aku tidak mengerti orang-orang yang menyukai ku. Tapi, kau.. berbeda. Coba saja, kau..." jeda panjang membuat perasaan baekhyun dingin.

"kalau saja kau datang lebih cepat, mungkin kita dapat bersenang-senang lebih lama"

_Apa maksud nya?_

Chanyeol berdeham. "baekhyun, aku... aku akan pindah ke jepang. Orang tua ku pindah karena tugas kantor. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku di sini. Maaf aku tidak memberitahu mu lebih awal"

Baekhyun merasakan dadanya sesak. Tangan nya tanpa sadar mengepal sampai kuku-kuku jari nya memutih.

Chanyeol dengan berat hati melanjutkan ucapannya. "terimakasih untuk semuanya. Lain kali, kalau kita memang berjodoh, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Selamat tinggal"

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya.

Baekhyun merasakan matanya basah. "tidak adil" bisiknya lirih. Chanyeol yang hendak pergi, menghentikan langkahnya. Suara baekhyun masih tertangkap di telinga nya.

"baekhyun?"

"tidak adil" baekhyun terisak lebih keras sambil berusaha duduk di kasur nya. ia memandang chanyeol dengan air mata yang mulai menurun dari kelopak mata nya. "kau seharusnya tidak boleh pergi. Taruhan kita belum selesai. Aku belum mempermalukan mu didepan seluruh penjuru sekolah. Masih banyak urusan yang belum selesai. Aku..." air mata baekhyun menderas.

"baekhyun..." chanyeol mendekat kearah baekhyun. tangannya terulur ingin menyentuh pipi baekhyun, tetapi ditepis oleh laki-laki bermarga byun itu.

"kau seenaknya saja masuk dan keluar di kehidupan ku. Aku bukan mainan mu. ini tidak adil!" baekhyun mencoba berdiri di samping kasur nya

"baekhyun..." kedua tangan chanyeol terulur memegang lengan baekhyun. ia takut baekhyun akan jatuh. Dia belum benar-benar pulih. Baekhyun berontak, tetapi pegangan chanyeol yang kuat membuat baekhyun menyerah. "dengarkan aku..."

"banyak yang ingin aku katakan. Banyak yang aku ingin ceritakan. Aku... aku..." tangis menghentikan kata-kata baekhyun. yang ia lakukan hanya terisak. Tubuh baekhyun lemas. Ia hanya bertumpu pada pegangan chanyeol.

"hei, Mr. B. Lihat aku..." chanyeol memaksa mata baekhyun menatap nya.

Baekhyun merasa sakit. Ia kehilangan. Walau chanyeol berengsek, ia orang yang disukai seorang byun baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak berfikir akan sesakit ini. Padahal dia bukan siapa-siapanya chanyeol. Teman bukan, kekasih juga bukan. Namun, kabar chanyeol akan pindah membuat baekhyun seperti ditinggal... selamanya.

"kalau kau pergi, aku bagaimana?" baekhyun perlahan menatap chanyeol.

"memangnya..." chanyeol memberikan ekspersi sedih seperti baekhyun. kata-kata itu menggantung di udara. Baekhyun mulai gusar. Chanyeol yang mengerti kegusaran baekhyun pun melanjutkan kalimat nya.

"memangnya Cuma kau yang bisa akting, _hm_?" tatapan sendu chanyeol berubah menjadi cengiran khas nya. "aku juga bisa akting" chanyeol mendudukkan baekhyun di kasur dan melepaskan pegangan tangan nya di lengan baekhyun. ia tertawa puas. Sangat puas.

_Hah?_

Seluruh emosi baekhyun surut tiba-tiba. Sakit, sedih, dan air mata nya tadi seperti hilang begitu saja. "A-apa?"

"kau berakting. Aku juga bisa" chanyeol berjalan menuju bingkisan berisi buah yang di letakkan nya di meja tadi. "hanya saja, aku tidak menyangka reaksi mu akan se-emosional ini. Kau benar-benar tidak bisa kehilangan ku. Rasanya, aku tak percaya perkataan mu waktu itu."

"apa?" baekhyun masih bengong

"kau mengatakan kau tidak akan mencintaiku lagi. Aku tak percaya" chanyeol berjalan mendekat kearah baekhyun sambil membawa sebuah apel.

"hah?"

Chanyeol merasakan perubahan emosi baekhyun. "aku hanya bercanda." Chanyeol tertawa. "mau aku kupasi apel nya?"

Dan sebuah apel melayang di kepala chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di kursinya sambil melihati ibunya yang sibuk merapikan ruangan yang sudah di huninya selama 3 hari ini.

"ibu, sebaiknya istirahat saja" baekhyun membenari letak bantal di belakang punggungnya. "muka ibu pucat. Ibu butuh istirahat. Aku hanya sakit biasa. Aku sudah sembuh. Tak usah terlalu memikirkan ku"

"apanya yang sakit biasa?" ibunya melotot.

_Astaga, mulai lagi_.

Dia tidak ingin mendengar ocehan panjang ibunya yang menyeramahi diet ketat nya waktu itu.

"kau bilang itu han—" perkataan ibunya terhenti ketika suara derit pintu yang di buka terdengar. Chanyeol ! kau memang penyelamat, batin baekhyun.

"ah.. lagi pula ada chanyeol disini. Dia bisa menjaga ku untuk hari ini" chanyeol yang baru saja datang dengan membawa beberapa kantong plastik yang sepertinya berisi makanan itu pun terdiam. Dia menatap baekhyun bingung.

"iya kan, yeol?" baekhyun menatap chanyeol mengisyaratkan kalau dia dalam situasi gawat.

"hm.. i-iya" chanyeol mengangguk dan baekhyun bernapas lega. Ibunya pun luluh.

"baiklah, aku percaya padamu, chanyeol-ssi" ibunya baekhyun menepuk pundak chanyeol. "aku akan beristirahat seharian ini. Tolong jaga baekhyun, ya?"

Chanyeol sedikit ragu. Bagimana tidak, dia yang baru saja datang sudah di jadikan sebagai penengah yang tak tau apa-apa. Chanyeol menoleh kearah baekhyun. dan baekhyun menggerakkan mulut nya tanpa suara mengatakan 'Please'

"iya" angguk chanyeol mantap. Dan ibunya baekhyun pun melemparkan senyum kearah chanyeol dan baekhyun.

"kalau begitu ibu pulang dulu, baekhyun. sampai jumpa nanti malam" ujar ibunya sambil membawa tasnya keluar dari ruangan.

Begitu dipastikan ibunya sudah tak terdengar lagi langkah nya, baekhyun pun bernapas lega.

"hei, ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba membawa-bawa nama ku?" chanyeol yang tidak terima dengan keputusan sepihak baekhyun pun merajuk.

"maaf, situasi genting" baekhyun hanya memberikan senyuman minta maaf nya kepada chanyeol.

Baiklah, chanyeol menyerah. Dia pun berjalan kesebuah kursi dan menarik nya untuk mendekat dengan kasur baekhyun. di duduki nya kursi tersebut sambil memencet beberapa nomor di layar ponsel nya, kemudian di arahkan nya di dekat telinga.

"halo" ujar chanyeol mengawali pembicaraan nya di ponsel milik nya. baekhyun mengerutkan kening nya. Seolah mengerti dengan kerutan di kening baekhyun, chanyeol menggerakkan mulut nya tanpa suara berkata 'sehun'. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"aku tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian hari ini... ada seseorang yang dengan seenak nya menyuruh ku menjaga nya seharian ini" baekhyun mem-poutkan bibir nya ketika menyadari bahwa chanyeol menyindirnya.

"kai? Tidak bisa juga? Dia belum sampai, mungkin seben—" perkataan chanyeol terhenti ketika suara pintu terbuka dan diikuti suara teriakan.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" dan itu suara kyungsoo.

"kau dengar kan suara itu? Kai dan pujaan hatinya sudah sampai disini" chanyeol berkata sambil melirik kearah kai dan kyungsoo yang mulai mendekati ranjang milik baekhyun.

Mengetahui akan ada kegaduhan di ruangan ini, chanyeol yang sedang menelpon pun keluar ruangan sambil tetap menempelkan ponsel nya di telinga.

"baekhyun, aku merindukan mu." kyungsoo memeluki tubuh kurus baekhyun. kai hanya mendengus melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Dia memilih untuk duduk di sofa dan memainkan ponsel nya.

"kau baru saja kemarin menjenguk ku" baekhyun terkekeh begitu melihat ekspresi kesal kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun duduk di kursi yang tadi sempat di duduki chanyeol.

"kelas terasa sepi tanpa mu" baekhyun tersenyum manis kearah kyungsoo. Dia merasa beruntung mempunyai sahabat seperti kyungsoo.

"mungkin aku besok sudah bersekolah, bersabarlah, Kim kyungsoo" kai dan kyungsoo yang mendengar perkataan baekhyun pun melotot kearah nya. bukan masalah perkataan nya, tapi masalah baekhyun menyebut nama kyungsoo yang bermarga Do malah menjadi Kim.

"hei, Dia belum menjadi Kim, bersabarlah. Park baekhyun" baekhyun terhenyak mendengar perkataan kai. Kyungsoo dan kai hanya tertawa puas telah membully teman nya.

"terserah" ujar baekhyun kesal. Park baekhyun? menjadi kekasih saja belum.

Suara pintu terbuka pun terdengar. Chanyeol masuk dengan santai. "hei, kita akan dibunuh Sehun besok" ujar chanyeol sambil duduk di sebelah kai.

"kenapa?" kai masih fokus dengan ponselnya dan membuat chanyeol geram.

"oh, ayolah.. Luhan hari ini ulang tahun. Dan sehun ingin meminta bantuan kita untuk merayakan nya bersama, tapi kita..." chanyeol melirik ke arah baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang asik mengobrol, dan di ikuti dengan kai.

"asalkan kyungsoo senang, di bunuh Sehun pun tak apa" kai menatap lurus sambil tersenyum, chanyeol memutar bola mata nya jengah.

"dasar kyungsoo maniak" chanyeol bersandar pada sandaran sofa yang di duduki nya.

Mereka pun saling mengobrol satu sama lain. Maksud nya baekhyun mengobrol dengan kyungsoo, kai dengan ponsel nya dan chanyeol dengan pikiran nya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan chanyeol sedari tadi. Sehingga terlihat seperti memikirkan masalah yang pelik.

Dan ketika sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah nya, kai pun yang disebelah nya merasakan hawa yang tak baik.

"ada apa?" tanya kai agak ragu. Chanyeol masih tersenyum kearah nya. dan itu membuat sedikit bulu roma nya merinding.

"kau ingin membantu ku?"

.

.

.

.

.

"aku senang kau mengajak ku jalan-jalan seperti ini" baekhyun merentangkan tangan nya sambil melompat-lompat kecil di kursi roda nya. "sudah 3 hari ini aku tidak mengirup udara segar"

"ini bukan ide ku, tapi ide tiang listrik itu" kyungsoo yang mendorong kursi roda baekhyun hanya memberi tatapan sinis ke arah chanyeol. Dan yang di tatap sinis hanya sibuk mengobrol dengan kai "seharus nya kau tetap di kamar mu"

"aku membutuhkan udara segar, kyung. Kalau di ruangan itu aku bisa mati gara-gara jenuh" baekhyun tersenyum menghadap kyungsoo, dan kyungsoo pun luluh. Teman nya yang satu ini memang tidak bisa di sangkal.

"hei, siapa yang kau bilang tiang listrik tadi?" ternyata walaupun chanyeol tengah berbincang dengan kai, dia masih tetap dapat mendengar perkataan kyungsoo.

"heheh kau" kyungsoo menyengir, dan chanyeol hanya menghela napas.

Baekhyun merasa perutnya di penuhi jutaan kupu-kupu. Perasaan nya sangat senang. Dia senang bisa melihat pepohonan lagi. Sedikit berlebihan memang, tapi inilah baekhyun. tanpa baekhyun sadar, Chanyeol melihat baekhyun dengan tersenyum. Melihat Baekhyun tersenyum pun dia jadi ikut tersenyum.

Chanyeol menatap kai dan memberi isyarat berupa anggukan kepadanya. Kai yang mengerti isyarat chanyeol pun ikut mengangguk.

"kyungie, aku hari ini ada latihan dance. Aku ingin pulang. Ayo aku antar kau pulang" kai memegang pundak kyungsoo dan menarik nya menjauh dari kursi roda baekhyun.

"tapi... baekhyun—"

"dia sudah bersama chanyeol. Ayo kita pulang, aku sudah telat" chanyeol mengambil alih dorongan di kursi roda baekhyun. kyungsoo pun menurut dengan perkataan kai.

"baekhyun, aku pulang dulu, oke? Cepat sembuh" kyungsoo mengusak rambut baekhyun pelan.

Baekhyun cemberut. "cepat sekali"

Kai hanya tersenyum ramah dan kemudian menarik tangan kyungsoo untuk segera berjalan.

Begitu sudah sampai di parkiran, kyungsoo baru teringat bahwa kai hari ini tidak ada jadwal latihan dance.

Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman tangan nya dengan kai. Kai mengerutkan kening nya. "ada apa?"

"bukan nya kau tidak ada latihan dance hari ini. Bukan nya lusa?" kyungsoo menatap kai selidik. Kai hanya terkekeh sambil mencubit pipi kyungsoo.

"ada kala nya kau harus memberikan dirimu menjauh dari nya dan membiarkan seseorang mendekat dengan sahabat mu itu " kai tersenyum dan melanjutkan langkah nya menuju mobil nya dan meninggalkan kyungsoo yang masih mencoba mencerna perkataan kai.

.

.

*_sementara itu_

.

.

"cepat sekali" baekhyun menghela napas nya. "padahal dia barusan datang" chanyeol yang melihat perubahan ekspresi baekhyun ketika kyungsoo pergi pun mendorong kursi roda baekhyun ke sebuah kedai es krim.

"mau es krim?" tanya chanyeol dan di balas dengan kerutan di kening baekhyun. "aku tau kau sudah lama tak makan es krim dan kau mengingin kan nya"

Baekhyun semeringah. " stoberi satu, tuan park" baekhyun mengancungkan tangan nya.

Chanyeol mengusak rambut baekhyun pelan. "tunggu disini sebentar" chanyeol masuk kedalam kedai eskrim.

Memang sedikit aneh menanggapi prilaku manis chanyeol, mengingat kebrengsekan apa yang pernah ia lakukan kepada nya. Dan sedikit ada kebahagian ketika melihat prilaku baik chanyeol. Ini yang dia ingin kan, bukan? Chanyeol yang baik dan sopan.

Baekhyun tersentak begitu melihat dua orang anak kecil sedang bertengkar tak jauh dari tempat nya. Baekhyun melirik ke sekitar anak kecil tersebut tapi tak terlihat ada orang tua yang menjaga mereka. Di arahkan nya kursi roda nya menuju kedua anak kecil yang sedang bertengkar itu.

"itu milik ku... itu es krim ku!" teriak seorang anak yang menggunakan baju biru kepada anak yang menggunakan baju kuning.

"ayolah.. berbagi dengan teman itu sebuah hal yang baik" si baju kuning itu terus menjilati es krim yang di pegang nya.

"kau bisa beli sendiri!" teriak si baju biru tak terima.

"hei hei hei... ada apa ini?" baekhyun melerai kedua anak tersebut. Dan dilihat nya anak berbaju biru itu sedang menangis.

"e-es krim ku... aku tak ingin berbagi dengan nya. tapi dia mengambil punya ku" si baju biru menyeka air mata nya dengan cepat.

"kau harus membaginya dengan ku!" teriak si baju kuning sambil mendorong pelan si baju biru.

"hei, sudah... jangan bertengkar" baekhyun yang menggunakan kursi roda sedikit kerepotan melerai kedua bocah tersebut.

"ada apa ini?" suara bass chanyeol mengagetkan baekhyun. Chanyeol yang sedang memegang dua es krim di tangan nya pun mendapatkan senyuman dari baekhyun. Di ambilnya eskrim coklat milik chanyeol dan di berikan nya kepada anak kecil berbaju biru.

"nah ini punya mu. sebagai ganti eskrim mu yang di minta oleh nya. jadi jangan berkelahi lagi" eskrim di tangan baekhyun diterima dengan ragu-ragu oleh anak kecil berbaju biru itu.

"terima kasih" anak kecil berbaju biru itu pun mencium pipi baekhyun kemudian berlari menjauh, diikuti oleh si baju kuning.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua bocah yang pergi tersebut. Tapi berbeda dengan ekspresi chanyeol.

"itu eskrim milik ku, kau tau?" chanyeol duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit di sekitar nya. baekhyun pun mengikuti chanyeol, ikut duduk di samping chanyeol –dengan kursi rodanya-.

"maafkan aku, berikan eskrim ku" baekhyun mengambil eskrim stoberi milik nya dari tangan chanyeol. Chanyeol yang terlahir dengan otak jail nya pun mulai melancarkan akal bulus nya.

"Baekhyun! ada cicak di eskrim mu!" baekhyun yang mendengar teriakan chanyeol pun langsung melempar es krim milik nya ke tanah.

"mana? Mana?" baekhyun yang panik pun langsung mendapatkan senyuman jail dari chanyeol.

"aku tak makan es krim, begitu juga dengan mu" chanyeol menyenderkan punggung nya ke senderan bangku taman. "supaya adil"

Baekhyun menyesal telah berfikir bahwa chanyeol berubah. Chanyeol tidak pernah berubah. Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol si jail dan brengsek.

"kau!" baekhyun memukul lengan chanyeol kuat dan itu membuat chanyeol menjerit kesakitan. "rasakan itu!"

Sebenar nya pukulan baekhyun tidak terlalu sakit, namun chanyeol berpura-pura seakan lengan nya merasakan sakit akibat pukulan baekhyun.

Chanyeol meringis sambil memegangi lengan nya. "kalau aku mati, bagaimana?" chanyeol melotot pura-pura kesal. "kuat juga pukulan mu"

"memang itu tujuan nya. aku harap kau benar-benar mati" seru baekhyun kesal.

Melihat ekspresi chanyeol yang terlihat kesakitan, baekhyun sebenarnya ingin tertawa tetapi di tahan nya.

"kalau begitu aku pulang saja" chanyeol berdiri dari duduk nya. "kau pulang ke ruangan mu sendiri, oke?"

Baekhyun yang merasa bersalah pun memajukan kursi roda nya dan menarik tangan chanyeol. "jangan pergi. maafkan aku, apa itu tadi benar-benar sakit?" baekhyun menatap chanyeol sendu.

Chanyeol yang melihat tatapan baekhyun pun hanya bisa mengacak-acak rambut baekhyun pelan sambil tersenyum. "tentu saja tidak, pukulan mu seperti pijitan buat ku" chanyeol kembali duduk.

Baekhyun berasa tertipu dua kali dengan chanyeol. Akhir nya dia pun memilih untuk diam.

"benarkah kau ingin aku mati? Kau ingin aku benar-benar pergi?" ujar chanyeol memecah keheningan.

_Oh , tuhan!_

Baekhyun tidak mampu membuat hatinya tetap tenang. Kulit putih nya tidak mampu menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Posisi chanyeol saat ini begitu dekat dengan baekhyun. wajah chanyeol begitu dekat dengan nya. Begitu dekat hingga napas chanyeol bisa terasa di pipi baekhyun.

"chanyeol.." seru baekhyun pelan. "jangan menanyakan hal yang tak penting"

"kau benar menginginkan ku mati?"

Baekhyun mengelak sambil mendorong badan chanyeol jauh-jauh. Sambil memegangi pipinya, baekhyun mengeluh kesal. Kepalan tangan baekhyun memukul kecil bahu chanyeol. "Jahat. Kau Jahat. Kau tau bagaimana perasaan ku sebenar nya"

"apa? Perasaan yang mana?" bersyukur chanyeol kembali duduk manis di bangku nya. Sialnya, chanyeol mulai memainkan permainan pikiran yang sudah biasa ia lakukan. Kalau sudah begini pasti baekhyun yang akan kalah. Baekhyun tak pernah bisa bermain tarik-ulur kata dengan chanyeol.

"aku tak ingin menjawab. Aku tak ingin terjebak dengan pertanyaan mu"

Chanyeol menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "astaga, siapa yang memasang jebakan? Kau menuduh ku? Tolong bantu aku mengerti. Apa maksud dari jebakan? Lagi pula, aku tidak tau perasaan apa yang kau maksud. Kalau ku ingat-ingat kebelakang. Banyak sekali perasaan yang kau tunjukkan padaku" chanyeol pura-pura berfikir.

_Dia mulai lagi._

"benci sudah pasti. Kesal, sepertinya setiap hari. Lalu, ada marah dan ada senang. Dan lebih banyak lagi perasaan yang kau utarakan pada ku"

"sudah lupakan" baekhyun mulai tersulut emosi. Dan chanyeol hanya terkekeh.

"aku ingin bertanya sekali lagi, tapi jawablah dengan jujur" baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Chanyeol menatapnya penasaran. "apa kau pernah memikirkan ku seperti orang penting yang pernah ada di hidup mu?"

Kerutan di kening chanyeol jelas sekali kerutan main-main sok berfikir. "sebentar, maksudnya seperti sesuatu yang spesial?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Baekhyun merasa dia akan terbang begitu chanyeol melihat nya lekat.

"sesuatu seperti ramen dengan kuah spesial di campur daging sapi?"

Tidak diragukan lagi, baekhyun ingin meninju muka chanyeol. Tawa chanyeol tersembur. Dia mencolek pipi baekhyun. "seberapa besar rasa spesial mu kepada ku mungkin kadarnya sama seperti aku terhadap mu"

Lagi! Jawaban main-main chanyeol yang tidak baekhyun suka. Chanyeol tidak serius. Sudahlah. Memang sulit untuk berkomunikasi secara waras dengan orang ini.

"aku ingin pulang ke kamar" baekhyun mendorong tangan nya yang berada di roda kursi rodanya meninggalkan chanyeol. "aku lelah. Aku ingin istirahat. Aku ingin cepat sembuh. Aku ingin pulang kerumah. Aku ingin bersekolah. Aku ingin memukul seseorang. Aku ingin melempar piring. Aku ingin—"

"kau tidak ingin tau alasan ku datang kesini selain menjenguk mu?"

Baekhyun merengut. "untuk apa aku tau? paling, kau ingin bercanda seperti tadi. Ingin main-main dengan perasaan seseorang. Aku lelah." Baekhyun mulai emosi.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "terserah. Kalau begitu aku pulang. Padahal aku ingin membahas tentang taruhan kita" baekhyun menghentikan laju kursi roda nya.

"kau tau? aku kalah karena aku menyerah terlebih dahulu. Tadinya aku ingin membahas konsekuensi apa yang harus aku terima. Dengan begiu semuanya jelas. Tapi, kalau kau tidak mau membahas nya sekarang, lebih baik di lupakan saja. Anggap tak pernah ada" chanyeol berbicara sambil menatap punggung baekhyun.

"tunggu dulu" baekhyun memutar kursi roda nya dengan susah payah. "maksud mu..."

Chanyeol berdiri menghampiri baekhyun dengan senyum tampan yang belum pernah dilihat oleh baekhyun sebelum nya."yaa?" chanyeol berlutut di depan baekhyun sambil senyum masih menempel di wajah nya.

Taruhan itu. Konsekuensi kalau chanyeol kalah. Itu berarti...

Chanyeol memegang tangan baekhyun yang masih terimpus. " tentang perkataan mu tadi, kalau aku mati, nanti kau pacaran dengan siapa?"

_Oh.. tuhan!_

Senyum baekhyun mengembang.

"_Mr. B, would you be mine?"_

Dan sejak itu lah baekhyun menyatakan bahwa chanyeol memang si brengsek yang mengagumkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_END_**

.

.

.

Aaaaa! akhir nya ending juga ! bagaimana dengan chap terkahir ini ? seru kah? gak jelas kah?

aku seneng deh udah banyak yang dukung aku dengan fanfic ini. ^^

maaf gak bisa bales review satu-satu. heheh

_by the way_, akhir nya baekhyun bersatu dengan chanyeol. dan chanyeol sudah benar-benar bertekuk lutut dengan baekhyun nih.. heheh

oia, jangan lupa rewiew yang banyak ya di chap ini. aku mau lihat perkembangan ending fanfic ini. heheh

yaudah deh, sekian cuap-cuap dari aku. sampai bertemu di fanfic berikut nya^^

bye~


End file.
